C'est quoi le contraire de The French Mistake ?
by Arielmine
Summary: Elle adore Supernatural. Vraiment. Mais seulement derrière un écran ! Alors quand elle se retrouve, de toute évidence, projetée dans le monde de Dean, Sam et Castiel, elle se doute bien que les choses risquent de ne pas être simples pour elle... [Spoilers jusqu'à la saison 11, Destiel, et du grand n'importe quoi en perspective !]
1. Partie 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire, un peu particulière. Au départ, je voulais la sortir pour marquer mes un an sur FF (J'ai un peu beaucoup de retard à ce sujet, je crois bien x)), mais finalement...**

 **Je vous avoue qu'elle n'est pas encore terminée, mais je sais où je vais. Et, pour continuer dans les avertissements, je n'ai aucune idée des moments où je la mettrai à jour (fait rare venant de moi, j'en ai bien conscience, mais je vais entrer dans des semaines compliquées, et j'avais quand même envie de vous partager cette fic). Mais je la finirai, quoi qu'il arrive (j'aime pas le sentiment d'inachevé :)).**

 **Alors, si savoir ça ne vous rebute pas et que vous voulez tenter l'aventure avec moi, bienvenue à bord. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira :)**

 **Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.  
**

 **Spoilers: Jusqu'à la saison 11, je ne prends pas du tout en compte la saison 12 :)**

 **Rating: K**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **C'est quoi le contraire de "The French Mistake" ?**

Assise sur son lit, elle éteignit son ordinateur en soupirant intérieurement. La série Supernatural allait la tuer un jour… Pas tant à cause des morts multiples, des retours à la vie et des cliffhangers insoutenables, non. Mais plutôt parce qu'elle avait la sensation que les scénaristes prenaient un malin plaisir à martyriser Castiel en le mettant à l'écart, en lui faisant faire encore et encore les mauvais choix, en donnant l'impression que les frères Winchester n'en avaient rien à secouer de lui... Bref, elle adorait cet ange, et elle ne pouvait supporter de les voir le traiter ainsi.

Elle se leva pour poser son ordinateur sur son bureau avant de sortir de sa chambre et de rejoindre la salle de bain. Elle passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle ébouriffa avant de se brosser les dents. Elle s'observa ensuite rapidement dans le miroir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer toutes les petites imperfections de son visage avant de se détourner et de revenir dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'elle se couche si elle ne voulait pas être exténuée le lendemain.

Elle frotta ses poignets l'un contre l'autre, faisant tinter les breloques de son bracelet. Un cadeau de sa grand-mère pour son récent anniversaire. Sa grand-mère aimait voyager, et dernièrement, elle avait visité le Mexique, et lui avait ramené ce bijou orné de petites pierres et de fils de laine colorée. Depuis qu'elle l'avait reçu, elle ne l'avait pas quitté un instant.

Elle se hissa à nouveau sur son lit, éteignit la lumière et s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture, pensant vaguement au projet de groupe sur lequel elle devait travailler. Et alors que le sommeil la gagnait, elle se fit la réflexion qu'il faudrait vraiment quelqu'un pour rappeler à Castiel combien il comptait…

oOo

Ce fut le grondement incessant d'un moteur et la brusque luminosité qui la tirèrent brutalement de son sommeil. Elle se redressa immédiatement, paniquée, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Bordel de m… ! »

La voiture dans laquelle elle se trouvait fit une embardée avant de freiner brusquement, manquant de l'envoyer valser à travers le pare-brise. Elle rouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait fermés par réflexe, ses poings crispés à s'en faire mal, pour se retrouver face à… Un flingue ?! Elle tenta de se reculer mais se retrouva acculée par… La banquette. Elle observa à nouveau l'arme pointée sur elle.

« _Putain mais c'est quoi ce truc ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! »_ hurla-t-elle

Elle devait rêver, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade alors qu'elle osait regarder la personne qui tenait le revolver, essayant de rester parfaitement immobile, et ce qu'elle vit la laissa bouche bée. Mais que foutait Jensen Ackles dans son rêve ? Celui-ci la dévisageait avec suspicion avant d'accorder son attention à l'homme qui était assis sur le siège passager et elle manqua s'étrangler. Jared Padalecki ? Bon, ok, elle était fan de Supernatural, mais jamais elle n'avait rêvé de ses acteurs principaux.

« Sam, t'as compris quelque chose à ce qu'elle vient de dire ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait bien entendu… « Sam » ? Comment ça « Sam » ?

« Je sais pas Dean. Je crois que c'était du français.

\- Du… français ?! »

Elle essaya de se recroqueviller encore plus en voyant le regard furibond de… de… Dean ? L'anglais n'avait beau pas être sa langue maternelle, elle avait définitivement compris ce prénom dans la bouche de… Sam. Ce n'était donc pas Jensen et Jared mais Dean et Sam ? Mais quel était encore ce rêve complètement fou que lui inventait son subconscient !

« On verra plus tard, grogna Dean, Pour l'instant… »

Il sortit rapidement de la voiture sous le regard peu rassuré de la jeune fille, et en fit le tour, ouvrant la portière arrière. D'un geste qu'elle ne put que qualifier de violent, elle fut tirée hors de l'habitacle avant de se retrouver avec le canon contre sa tempe. Ok. Cela avait beau être un rêve, être menacée ainsi ne la rassurait pas DU TOUT !

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? » s'écria Dean en la fusillant des yeux

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était ? C'était bien la question ? Mais pourquoi devrait-elle... Et elle réalisa. Sam et Dean étaient des chasseurs, traquant les monstres et les bestioles surnaturelles… Et, de toute évidence, elle avait dû apparaître sans crier gare sur la banquette arrière. Forcément, cela devait leur paraître suspect… L'espace d'un instant, elle se fit la réflexion que son cerveau avait quand même le souci du détail, restant fidèle au comportement des frères Winchester, avant que son instinct de survie ne lui hurle à nouveau qu'ils étaient en train de la prendre pour une ennemie à abattre. Sa panique revint en force et les mots lui échappèrent sans qu'elle ne les contrôle.

« _Ne me faites pas de mal ! Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je suis humaine ! Par pitié, baisse ton arme ! »_

Sam, qui était sorti à son tour de la voiture, et Dean, l'observèrent, confus. Elle retint un rire nerveux en réalisant qu'ils ne la comprenaient pas…. A quoi pensait-elle… Cela se saurait si les Winchester parlaient français. Même quand ils avaient croisé cette femme de lettres française, c'était elle qui avait parlé anglais. Ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, elle s'obligea à se calmer, ignorant le métal froid de l'arme qui caressait toujours sa peau.

« Je… Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je… Suis humaine. Ne… Ne me faites pas de mal. »

Ses mots étaient incertains, quoi de plus normal quand on avait un revolver braqué sur sa tempe, mais au moins les chasseurs la comprirent cette fois.

« Si tu es humaine, continua Sam, suspicieux, Comment es-tu apparue dans l'Impala ?

\- Je… Je sais pas… avoua-t-elle, l'hystérie à deux doigts d'éclater en elle

\- Je la trouve pas nette Sam, remarqua Dean, Une humaine ne peut pas simplement apparaître comme ça. Il n'y a que…

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en comprenant le fil de son raisonnement, Je… Je ne suis pas un ange. Ni un démon. Vous pouvez utiliser de l'eau bénite s'il le faut et… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, recevant ladite eau bénite en plein visage.

« Pas un démon, répéta-t-elle, commençant à trembler de tout son corps, Pas un ange… Mais si vous pouviez éviter d'utiliser une… Lame angélique pour le prouver… »

Dean écarta légèrement son arme, ne lâchant pas la jeune fille des yeux.

« Sammy, je pense qu'on devrait vérifier le reste aussi… remarqua-t-il

\- Allez-y, fit-elle, totalement pétrifiée, Utilisez de… de… _Merde… Argent… Argent…_ Utilisez de l'argent… Ou même du fer s'il faut. Je… Je ne suis pas un monstre… » répéta-t-elle, sa voix se brisant

En fait d'un rêve, c'était plutôt un cauchemar qu'elle vivait. Et maintenant qu'elle y prenait garde, un cauchemar criant de réalisme. Elle _sentait_ les gouttes d'eau couler le long de ses joues. Elle _sentait_ le soleil chauffer chaque parcelle de sa peau. Elle _sentait_ son cœur irrémédiablement serré dans sa poitrine. Et elle pouvait jurer qu'elle _sentait_ encore le revolver contre son visage. Et les gravillons bordant la chaussée mordaient avec une authentique cruauté ses pieds nus…

« Sam, va chercher la barre de fer, ordonna Dean

\- Dean…

\- Et on doit avoir des balles en argent dans le coffre, prends-en quelques-unes.

\- Dean !

\- Quoi Sam ? »

L'aîné des Winchester fusilla son frère du regard, ne gagnant qu'un roulement d'yeux.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de trop en faire, rétorqua Sam, Regarde-la… »

Sur ces mots, il désigna la jeune fille qui avait même cessé de respirer tant elle était tétanisée.

« Je pense vraiment qu'on n'a rien à craindre d'elle. » poursuivit-il

Dean resta silencieux quelques instants, observant avec une attention désagréable celle qu'il tenait toujours en joue. Et il devait reconnaître que son frère avait raison, elle semblait… Inoffensive. Et même si son expérience de chasseur lui avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences, il lui avait aussi démontré à plusieurs reprises que son instinct était généralement… Pertinent. Et en cet instant, il lui répétait encore et encore que la jeune fille ne représentait réellement aucun danger. Il rangea son arme, sans pour autant la lâcher du regard, attentif au moindre mouvement suspect.

« Ok, génial, merci… souffla-t-elle finalement en passant une main sur son visage

\- Bien, maintenant qui es-tu ? reprit Sam en plongeant ses yeux interrogateurs dans les siens

\- Qui je…

\- Tu es une chasseuse ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, médusée par une telle question. Une chasseuse ?

« Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-elle en repliant ses bras sur sa poitrine dans une tentative inconsciente de se protéger du froid (Du froid ?) qui investissait son corps, Vous m'avez vue ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous faire croire que je suis une chasseuse ?! »

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard dubitatif alors qu'elle se frictionnait doucement, se demandant pourquoi le manque de chaleur semblait si réaliste.

« Alors comment sais-tu pour les monstres ? Pour le fer et l'argent ? Pour les démons ? Pour les anges ?! » renchérit Dean

Elle cessa son mouvement pour le fixer avec surprise. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à cela. Elle n'était pas une chasseuse mais connaissait les moyens de reconnaître les monstres et de les vaincre… Pas étonnant que cela prête à confusion. Mais comment pouvait-elle leur expliquer le comment du pourquoi ?

« Euh… fit-elle avec une rare éloquence, Je…

\- Ecoute, reprit Sam, On veut bien te croire quand tu nous dis que tu n'as rien d'un monstre malgré ton apparition plus que suspecte. Mais il va falloir y mettre du tien si tu ne veux pas être tout de même considérée comme une ennemie. »

Elle passa son regard de l'un à l'autre et, repensant à la saison 6 de Supernatural, elle soupira.

« Vous n'allez pas aimer la réponse… fit-elle, incertaine

\- Explique. On jugera après, rétorqua Dean, sarcastique

\- Vous vous souvenez de « The French Mistake » ? » demanda-t-elle finalement après un court silence

Les deux frères penchèrent la tête sur le côté en un même mouvement.

« L'erreur française ? fit Sam, confus, Quelle erreur française ? De quoi elle parle ?

\- J'en sais rien. Tu crois que ça peut avoir à voir avec Delphine ? enchaîna Dean

\- La femme de lettre française ? Quel rapport avec une erreur ?

\- Peut-être parce que j'ai pas réussi à la sauver. Je me suis planté.

\- Dean… Tu sais bien que tu ne pouvais rien faire.

\- Ouais ok… grommela-t-il, Mais quelle erreur française on a bien pu commettre alors ? Ca n'a aucun sens !

\- Ok, les gars ! intervint la jeune fille, gagnant sur elle leur attention, Je me suis mal exprimée. Je voulais parler de… »

Elle se tut en voyant leurs regards perplexes tournés vers elle.

« _J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de parler…_ se morigéna-t-elle à voix haute et en français, Je vais dire ça autrement, poursuivit-elle en sentant avec encore plus d'acuité leur incompréhension, Vous vous souvenez du moment où Balthazar vous a envoyés dans un univers parallèle où vous étiez des acteurs d'une série télé ?

\- Oui, très bien… répliqua Sam méfiant

\- Oui, là où le surnaturel n'existait pas, intervint Dean

\- C'est ça, confirma son frère

\- Et que tu étais Polonais.

\- …Exact.

\- Eh bien… continua-t-elle, Disons que… Que je viens de ce monde-là. Pour moi vous… »

Elle les désigna l'un et l'autre.

« Vous n'existez pas. Votre vie n'est… N'est qu'une fiction. »

Dean et Sam l'observèrent avec suspicion.

« Et si je sais tout ça sur les monstres, c'est juste que… Bah que j'ai eu 11 saisons pour en apprendre autant. Donc je suis au courant pour les apocalypses avortées, les anges, Amara et Chuck et… _Et je sais même pas pourquoi je m'amuse à vous expliquer tout ça alors que vous n'êtes qu'un rêve._ »

Sam haussa un sourcil à la dernière phrase.

« Pardon ? »

Elle le fixa avant de prendre une nouvelle inspiration.

« Je sais pas pourquoi je m'amuse à m'expliquer. Je suis en train de rêver.

\- Rêver ? s'enquit Dean

\- Eh bien oui, poursuivit-elle, La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est de m'être couchée, avant d'apparaître ici. Ca ne peut qu'être un rêve.

\- J'ai pourtant l'impression qu'on est bien réels, nous, se moqua Dean

\- C'est vrai, renchérit son frère, Je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais ce monde _est_ réel. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Impossible, poursuivit-elle, Ce n'est pas logique. Le surnaturel _n'existe pas_. Il n'y a absolument aucune raison que je me retrouve dans votre monde, à moins de l'imaginer. Et, honnêtement, quand je vois votre vie, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en faire partie. _Sauf les moments où les scénaristes vous font souffrir inutilement. Là, je donnerais tout pour vous consoler._

\- Quoi ? redemanda Dean, perdu

\- Non, rien… » fit-elle rapidement

Sam fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien comment il pourrait la convaincre qu'elle _ne rêvait pas_. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Donc… Tu sais que notre vie est dangereuse ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, perplexe, mais hocha la tête.

« T'en as pleinement conscience ? insista-t-il

\- Euh… Oui, pas certaine d'où il voulait en venir

\- Donc, si tu devais l'imaginer, ou en rêver, j'imagine que ton esprit ferait en sorte de te protéger et de te préparer à ce que tu pourrais affronter.

\- Je pense… admit-elle, jetant un regard perdu à Dean qui semblait aussi indécis qu'elle

\- Alors pourquoi rêves-tu être ici, en _pyjama_ ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son corps. Et ses joues la brûlèrent en constatant qu'elle était toujours vêtue de son short et son T-Shirt. Clairement pas une tenue adaptée… Et elle devait admettre que c'était étrange. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, quelle que soit la situation que pouvait créer son inconscient, elle avait toujours été habillée en conséquence. Alors pourquoi ?...

Elle se surprit à repenser au froid, à la douleur dans ses pieds, à la véracité des détails autour d'elle, à l'authenticité de ses sentiments… Et si… ?

Non. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Elle rêvait, n'est-ce pas ? Et comme elle semblait en avoir conscience, elle pouvait contrôler ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était pas son premier rêve lucide après tout.

Elle ferma les yeux. Imagina être ailleurs, voler, avoir des pouvoirs, n'importe quoi. Mais rien. Rien du tout.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués.

« _Je ne rêve pas_ … _Oh bordel je ne rêve pas. C'est pas possible !_ »

Son angoisse dut atteindre des sommets qu'elle ne réalisait pas quand elle sentit deux mains lui saisir les épaules. Elle tomba alors dans les yeux de Sam. Ces fameux yeux rassurants qu'elle avait pu admirer à plusieurs reprises parce que, bon sang, Jared avait quand même un don pour les puppy eyes.

« Hey. Calme-toi. Tout va bien, tenta-t-il de la rassurer

\- Me calmer ? Me calmer ?! Mais merde, j'ai pas envie d'être dans un monde où je risque de me faire buter par un vampire ou un polymorphe, où les anges sont des connards et où Lucifer a été libéré !

\- Que…

\- Je vous aime beaucoup mais je ne veux pas rester là. Je veux rentrer chez moi ! »

Les deux frères ne surent quoi répondre alors qu'elle s'obligeait à respirer à fond pour ne pas totalement perdre les pédales. L'univers de Supernatural… Elle était vraiment dans l'univers de Supernatural…

« Très bien, poursuivit Sam, On va tout faire pour te ramener chez toi. C'est promis. »

Elle se tut quelques minutes, ne lâchant pas Sam des yeux, ignorant l'élancement dans son cou. C'est vrai qu'il était grand…

« Ouais, Sam. Super plan. Et on fait ça comment ? intervint Dean, sarcastique

\- On demandera à Cass en rentrant au bunker… Avoir un ange comme ami, c'est pratique pour ce genre de problème inter-dimensionnel, plaisanta-t-il

\- Cass ?! »

L'interrogation de la jeune fille attira à elle l'attention des deux frères qui partagèrent la même expression perplexe devant son sourire rayonnant. Castiel ? Elle allait voir Castiel ?

« Oui… Cass… répéta Dean, soupçonneux, faisait doucement fondre l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille, Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, je… »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre la parole.

« Non. Non… Rien. »

Dean haussa un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien avant de se diriger vers le côté conducteur de l'Impala. Sam, lui resta immobile quelques instants, incertain, son regard fiché dans celui de la jeune fille.

« Bon Sammy, bouge, s'impatienta son aîné, Et toi, grimpe à l'arrière. »

Elle acquiesça avant d'ouvrir la portière avec révérence et de s'assoir avec prudence, le tout sous le regard curieux de l'aîné des Winchester.

« Tu fais quoi là ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle passait avec vénération sa main sur le cuir de la banquette

\- Cette voiture est mythique. Je profite d'avoir l'original sous les yeux, admit-elle en se tournant vers lui, et elle ne manqua pas son petit sourire satisfait, Bon je vais… »

Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de froncer les sourcils.

« _Pas de ceinture ? Merde…_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? s'enquit à nouveau Dean

\- Il n'y pas de… De… _Raaaaah tu le sais en plus comment on le dit…_ De ceinture dans cette voiture ? »

Les deux frères s'échangèrent un regard interloqué alors qu'elle continuait de farfouiller dans le vain espoir de trouver quelque chose. Mais elle avait beau se repasser toutes les scènes de la série qui avait lieu dans l'Impala, elle devait avouer qu'elle n'y voyait pas de ceinture de sécurité.

« Non. Il n'y en a pas, s'impatienta Dean, Alors pose tes fesses sur cette banquette, tu me fatigues à t'agiter comme ça. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais finit par s'assoir. Elle espérait juste que le trajet jusqu'au bunker ne serait pas trop long…

Dean fit ronronner le moteur et démarra enfin, un silence déstabilisant s'installant dans l'habitacle. Jusqu'à ce que Sam ne le brise.

« Au fait… fit-il en se retournant, Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Gabrielle, répondit-elle dans un sourire

\- Gabriel ? intervint Dean sans lâcher la route des yeux, Comme…

\- Oui, comme l'archange, poursuivit-elle, ses yeux se mettant à briller, Mais ne vous en faites pas, je suis loin d'être comme lui.

\- Ha ?...

\- Je ne vais pas essayer de te tuer Dean, et je ne vais pas vous enfermer dans le monde de la télé… Même si cet épisode était quand même épique.

\- Epique ?! s'outra Dean

\- Oui, continua-t-elle sans se formaliser, Et puis c'est grâce à cet épisode qu'on a pu savoir qui était réellement Gabriel. Et tout ce qu'il a fait par la suite… Il est vraiment devenu un des personnages emblématiques de la série. J'en reviens toujours pas que les scénaristes l'aient tué aussi froidement. Poignardé par Lucifer… Ca m'a brisé le cœur. Et j'étais pas la seule. Franchement, je me demande quand même quand ils vont se décider à nous le ramener. Parce que, c'est bien beau de nous faire des fausses joies en nous faisant croire qu'il était vivant dans la saison 9, mais nous on veut le revoir et puis…

\- Je te jure Sammy… souffla Dean, Elle me saoule déjà… »

oOo

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement au bunker, Gabrielle ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier, appréciant avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme la mappemonde lumineuse. Elle posa ses mains dessus et l'observa avec attention, le tout sous le regard simplement las des deux frères.

« Cass ? T'es là ?

\- J'arrive Dean. »

A l'entente de la voix grave, elle releva la tête pour tomber sur Castiel, simplement vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un… Jean. Elle fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea de haut en bas. Il avait l'air… Fatigué. Et ses yeux… Ses yeux semblaient vides. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué, évidemment, mais ce n'était clairement pas la même chose que de le voir derrière son écran.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda l'ange, sa tête penchée sur le côté, arborant son éternelle expression confuse

Et Gabrielle sentit son estomac se tordre, l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras se faisant impérieuse…

« Castiel, intervint Sam en s'approchant à son tour, Voici Gabrielle. Gabrielle, Castiel. »

La jeune fille ne dit rien, se contentant de s'approcher avec quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à de l'admiration et de la compassion au fond de son regard… Et un peu d'appréhension aussi. Parce que même si elle connaissait Castiel depuis huit saisons, qu'elle avait appris à l'aimer tel qu'il était, c'était comme avoir affaire à un étranger… Elle se racla la gorge et tendit une main hésitante au brun.

« Je suis… Vraiment heureuse de te rencontrer… »

Sa voix se brisa alors qu'elle essayait de faire taire son instinct de protection. Ce fameux instinct qui se manifestait à chaque fois avec un peu trop de virulence dès qu'il apparaissait dans un épisode et que rien n'allait pour lui. Il était déjà fort quand elle le voyait à travers son ordinateur, alors en vrai… Ses yeux bleus la poignardaient avec une force qui dépassait l'entendement. Parce que Misha avait quand même des putains de yeux bleus.

Il lui offrit un doux sourire avant de saisir sa main.

« Moi également, répondit-il gentiment, Excuse-moi mais… Tu n'es pas d'ici non ? Je veux dire, tu n'es pas… De ce monde ? »

Elle rit nerveusement en secouant la tête et en récupérant sa main.

« Apparemment pas… confirma-t-elle, Je ne...

\- Elle est juste apparue de nulle part et, de ce qu'elle nous a dit, elle viendrait du monde où ton pote Balthazar nous avait envoyés, ajouta Dean

\- Quoi ? reprit l'ange

\- Et elle n'a aucune idée du comment du pourquoi, compléta Sam, Alors on s'est dit que tu pourrais…

\- Aider à résoudre ce problème ?... »

L'interrogation de Castiel avait été… Presque désabusée. Et cela n'échappa à personne.

« Cass ? Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Dean en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami

Tous les deux échangèrent un long regard, Dean sincèrement concerné par l'étrange tristesse qui semblait émaner de Castiel, Castiel semblant faire de son mieux pour le rassurer. L'affection qui transparaissait était si puissante que Gabrielle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« I ship it… » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même

Trop pris dans leur observation silencieuse, Dean et Castiel ne réagirent pas, mais Gabrielle sentit clairement le regard de Sam lui brûler la peau. Et alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui, elle vit son sourire de connivence et elle se retint de rire.

Shipper!Sam…

« Bon, les gars, intervint le cadet des Winchester, Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour elle ? »

Cela eut le mérite de briser la connexion visuelle entre son frère et l'ange qui se tournèrent vers Gabrielle. Celle-ci croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, pas certaine d'apprécier d'être dévisagée ainsi.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un qui puisse changer d'univers sans aide extérieur… commença Castiel, Tu es certaine de ne pas savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

« Et toi Cass ? demanda Dean, Tu ne pourrais pas la renvoyer chez elle directement ?

\- Bien sûr que non. »

La remarque de Gabrielle les surprit, surtout Castiel qui la fixait avec encore plus d'intensité que les chasseurs.

« Et comment tu le sais ? fit l'aîné des Winchester, son regard se durcissant sous la suspicion

\- Euh bah… »

Elle aurait peut-être dû se taire, mais la question lui avait paru tellement… Evidente qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

« Castiel n'est… commença-t-elle prudemment, Castiel ne pouvait même pas aller te récupérer quand tu es allé en 1943 et… »

Et elle se sentit mal quand elle vit le regard blessé de l'ange. Cela n'avait pas du tout été son intention de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait plus ses pleins pouvoirs et que cela lui pesait… Elle le regarda, espérant de toute ses forces qu'il comprenne qu'elle était désolée.

« Et il s'agissait de votre univers… poursuivit-elle, Alors me renvoyer dans un _autre_ univers… Je… Je ne pense pas qu'il… »

Elle se tut, un peu honteuse de sa maladresse. Elle pouvait sentir la tristesse de Castiel sans même la voir, et elle se haït pour cela.

« Et comment tu sais ça encore ? reprit Dean, gagnant un haussement de sourcil significatif de la jeune fille

\- Quel épisode ? fit à son tour Sam après un court silence, amusé malgré lui en se rappelant de ce qu'elle leur avait dit

\- Saison 11, épisode 14, répondit-elle simplement en passant une main dans ses cheveux, _Et je me demande toujours comment vous avez fait pour ne pas comprendre plus tôt que ce n'était pas Castiel, mais Lucifer… »_

Les Winchester froncèrent les sourcils, n'ayant pas compris sa dernière phrase, alors que Castiel écarquillait les yeux. Il croisa le regard de la jeune fille qui ne sut comment réagir en devinant une lueur étrange au fond de ses yeux… Une lueur de… Reconnaissance ?

« Enfin, bref… »

Dean rompit le silence.

« Si on ne peut pas compter sur tes pouvoirs angéliques, comment on peut trouver une solution ? »

Gabrielle se mordit l'intérieur des joues, persuadée que Dean ne pensait pas à mal en disant cela, mais le regard de Castiel… Il n'était pas là simplement parce qu'il pouvait être _utile_ , il était là parce qu'il _comptait_ pour les Winchester. Mais si Dean ne réfléchissait pas à ses paroles, comment convaincre l'ange de son importance ?

« Je suis sûr qu'en cherchant dans les livres du bunker, on trouvera forcément un sortilège qui pourra nous servir, proposa Sam, pragmatique, gagnant un acquiescement distrait de Castiel

\- Super… Moi qui adore faire des recherches… » ironisa Dean

Et Gabrielle se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle adorait Dean. Tout comme Sam et Castiel. Elle était, après tout, une fervente partisane de la Team Free Will. Mais elle savait également qu'un Dean acerbe et ironique, en vrai, pouvait être déstabilisant. Pire. Flippant.

« Désolée… » finit-elle par dire, même si elle avait conscience de ne pas réellement être responsable

Dean haussa simplement les épaules.

« Bon, bah on va s'y mettre, reprit Sam, Mais avant ça… »

Il passa son regard sur Gabrielle de haut en bas.

« Je n'ai aucune idée du temps où tu seras bloquée avec nous alors on va essayer de trouver quelque chose à te mettre… »

Gabrielle ouvrit la bouche et observa à nouveau son pyjama. Pas forcément l'idéal pour déambuler les prochains jours, elle devait l'avouer…

oOo

La situation était… Surréaliste.

Gabrielle était assise à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque, tenant entre ses mains l'un des rares ouvrages en français traitant de sorcellerie. Par-dessus les pages, elle observa discrètement Castiel et Sam qui lisaient également, alors que Dean pianotait elle ne savait quoi sur son ordinateur. Elle soupira et son regard tomba sur le vêtement que Sam avait trouvé pour elle. Une robe corolle en toile de laine beige, aux imposants boutons couleur bronze et marquée à la taille par une ceinture en cuir. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné que l'on puisse trouver ce genre de chose dans le bunker… Mais ceci dit, il s'agissait quand même du repère des hommes et _des femmes_ de lettre. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement fan de la mode des années 50 mais force était de constater que la robe lui allait bien. Et puis, c'était toujours mieux que son pyjama orné de lapins…

Elle plissa les yeux quand les mots ondulèrent étrangement devant ses yeux et qu'un bâillement menaça de décrocher sa mâchoire. La fatigue reprenait le dessus, pourtant, il n'était pas tard. Non ?

« Il est quelle heure ? » demanda-t-elle subitement

Dean, Sam et Castiel l'observèrent simultanément et elle soutint leur regard du mieux qu'elle put.

« Il est… 20h15, répondit Sam en regardant sa montre

\- 20h15… »

Elle réfléchit rapidement. Plus de trois heures du matin en France, théoriquement. Et alors qu'elle repensait à son apparition, elle réalisa qu'elle était apparue sur la banquette de l'Impala vers les 16h30, heure locale. Soit, 23h30 pour elle. Un peu après qu'elle se fut couchée… Alors, en fait, elle avait fermé les yeux, s'était certainement endormie pour se réveiller immédiatement… Aux Etats-Unis. Au Kansas. Pas étonnant qu'elle commence à fatiguer ! Elle n'avait pas profité de sa nuit, et elle ne veillait jamais jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Et elle avait besoin de ses huit heures de sommeil.

Elle soupira en se frottant les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas dormi… C'est cela ? »

La voix grave et concernée de Castiel accapara son attention. Elle croisa le bleu intense de ses iris et elle lui offrit un petit sourire contrit, heureuse qu'il comprenne. Il se leva sous les regards interrogateurs des Winchesters et s'approcha d'elle, lui retirant gentiment le livre des mains.

« Va te reposer. Je vais te conduire à ta chambre. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, médusée, mais, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se leva tout de même, récupérant le sac à ses côtés dans lequel elle avait mis son pyjama. Elle salua maladroitement les deux chasseurs avant de suivre Castiel. Il la guida à travers le couloir jusqu'à la porte d'une chambre qu'il ouvrit précautionneusement. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, découvrant, avec un sourire presque attendri, le lit fait au carré et les murs vides… Une chambre ordinaire au bunker.

« J'espère que cela te conviendra. » dit Castiel

Elle hocha simplement la tête, l'oreiller trônant au-dessus des draps lui faisant de l'œil.

« Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… On sera soit dans la bibliothèque, soit dans nos chambres. La mienne est juste en face. »

Elle se détourna en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu m'as donné la chambre juste en face de la tienne ? interrogea-t-elle, et il ne fit qu'acquiescer prudemment, Pourquoi ? poursuivit-elle, Je veux dire, vous ne me connaissez pas, je suis… Une intruse. Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas m'avoir trop proche.

\- C'est… »

Castiel plongea son regard dans le sien, cherchant ses mots, et semblant particulièrement incertain, ce qui serra le cœur de la jeune fille.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer si tu ne le veux pas. » offrit-elle dans un sourire qu'elle espérait réconfortant

L'ange se tut avant de lui retourner son sourire.

« Bonne nuit Gabrielle… » finit-il par dire en sortant et en fermant la porte de la chambre

Elle se déshabilla, remit son pyjama – c'était bien la peine de se changer pour trois heures à peine – et se blottit sous les couvertures, se laissant sombrer avec plaisir.

Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que quand elle se réveillerait, elle constaterait que tout cela n'était quand même qu'un rêve…

* * *

 ** _A suivre._**

* * *

 **Voilà pour un début, en espérant vous avoir intéressés et donné envie de continuer :)**

 **Bisous à tous ceux qui passeront par là et à la prochaine,**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	2. Partie 2

**Hello à tous ! Voilà la suite de cette fic. Je suis agréablement surprise des retours, je ne pensais pas que ce petit délire vous plairait autant :) Alors merci aux lecteurs, aux followers et à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review. Plein de bisous sur vous.**

 **Quelques précisions, normalement, cette histoire ne sera pas longue. Je dis "normalement" parce que je suis une quiche dès qu'il s'agit d'évaluer la longueur de mes écrits x) Mais voilà, ne vous attendez quand même pas à une fic de 100k mots :P**

 ** _Odchan_ , j'espère sincèrement que Gabrielle continuera à te plaire par la suite ;) Et oui, je te confirme qu'elle va avoir du boulot avec les trois. Avec certains plus que d'autres cependant :D**

 ** _Mysty_ , contente que cette nouvelle idée te plaise. Ravie de te retrouver sur cette fic !**

 ** _Guest-sans-nom_ , la suite ? L** **a voici ;) En espérant que tu l'aimes autant que le chapitre 1 !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **PS: Je pense que vous l'aurez compris seuls, mais les paroles écrites en "normal" sont en anglais, et celles en italique, en français ;)**

* * *

 **C'est quoi le contraire de "The French Mistake" ?** **(Partie 2)**

Quand elle sortit du sommeil, force était de constater que rien n'avait changé. Ce n'était pas les murs bleus de sa chambre autour d'elle, ce n'était pas ses multiples oreillers au-dessus de sa tête, ce n'était pas non plus la chaleur habituelle de sa couverture… Elle soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. C'était vraiment une histoire de dingues. Est-ce qu'elle avait réellement changé de monde ? Tout tendait à lui prouver que oui, mais cela semblait trop… Juste trop, en fait.

Elle se redressa doucement et repoussa les couvertures. Quelle heure était-il ?

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour se retrouver dans le couloir.

Baillant encore un peu, elle se dit qu'elle aurait bien besoin d'un café. Rassemblant ses souvenirs de la veille, elle trouva le chemin de la salle des opérations et s'intéressa aux multiples écrans des machines autour d'elle. L'une d'entre elle affichait près de cinq heures quarante-cinq… Elle esquissa un sourire en se disant que jamais elle ne s'était levée aussi tôt de sa vie.

Sa vie…

Son regard fut attiré par les ordinateurs laissés sur l'une des tables de la bibliothèque. Est-ce que cela serait vraiment mal si elle les utilisait pour vérifier…

Elle s'approcha et ouvrit l'écran du premier. Simplement en veille, la page d'accueil se matérialisa sous ses yeux. Pas protégé par un mot de passe ? Elle devait avoir choisi le PC de Dean… Sam n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, laissé son ordinateur accessible à tous. S'asseyant sur la chaise, elle glissa son doigt sur le touchpad pour ouvrir une nouvelle fenêtre de navigation. Tapant alors son nom dans la barre de recherche, elle fut… Dépitée de ne pas voir apparaître son profil Facebook. Poussant la superstition, elle tapa également les noms de son grand frère et de sa petite sœur. Rien. Comme s'ils n'existaient pas du tout. Elle fit de même avec ses amis, qui n'apparurent pas plus. Frustrée malgré tout, elle chercha le site web de son école, allant dans l'onglet « Etudiant » et cliquant sur l'option Bureau Virtuel des Elèves. Elle remplit son identifiant et mot de passe avec une minutie chirurgicale et soupira quand la petite fenêtre « Identification incorrecte » clignota sur l'écran. Elle devait se faire une raison… Elle n'existait pas dans ce monde. Pas plus que sa famille ou les personnes qu'elle connaissait.

Formidable.

« _Que fais-tu ?_ »

Elle sursauta et son regard se perdit sur Castiel qui l'observait avec attention, sa tête penchée sur le côté.

Le regard de Gabrielle passa de l'ordinateur, à Castiel, avant de revenir sur l'écran et elle leva les mains devant elle.

« _Rien. Rien ! Promis je…_ »

Et quelque chose la frappa subitement.

« _Tu… Parles français ?_ » interrogea-t-elle, surprise

Il haussa simplement un sourcil et elle esquissa un sourire en se rendant compte de l'absurdité de sa question.

« _Evidemment que tu parles français… Tu es un ange après tout._ »

Castiel sourit à son tour en s'approchant doucement.

« _Alors… Que fais-tu_ ? répéta-t-il finalement

 _\- Oh je…_ »

Elle observa encore une fois la petite fenêtre « Identification incorrecte » et soupira.

« _Je voulais juste… Vérifier que cette histoire de changement de monde était vraie. Et de toute évidence… C'est le cas._ »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se rassit au fond de sa chaise.

« _Je n'existe pas._ » conclut-elle simplement

Castiel jeta un regard à l'écran par-dessus son épaule avant de reprendre la parole.

« _On trouvera une solution pour te ramener chez toi, je te le promets._

 _\- Merci Castiel._ » répondit-elle en fermant les onglets internet

Elle n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise. Elle était face à Castiel… Son personnage préféré. Celui qu'elle voulait entourer d'une couverture depuis… Depuis trop longtemps en fait. Et elle ne savait pas comme agir face à lui. Elle se racla la gorge et se tourna vers lui.

« _Un café ?_ » proposa-t-elle

Il la regarda avec de grands yeux et elle se frappa mentalement. Un café ? Sérieusement ?

« _Un café ?_ répéta-t-il, confus

 _\- Oui, je… Tu ne bois peut-être pas de café ? J'avoue que je ne t'ai jamais vu en boire dans la série. Sauf quand tu étais humain. Mais ça compte pas. Enfin, si… Ca compte. Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une période facile de ta vie. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est, qu'en tant qu'ange, je t'ai jamais vu en boire. Quoi que… Quand tu fuyais après l'histoire de la tablette des anges, je crois bien que tu en buvais dans ces restaurants où tu te réfugieais. Je crois. Alors peut-être que…_

 _\- Non, c'est…_ l'interrompit-il finalement, _J'aimerais beaucoup._ »

Le regard chaleureux qu'il lui offrit la fit taire efficacement et elle passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux.

« _Cool…_ » fit-elle timidement

Elle se leva et passa rapidement devant Castiel, obnubilée par la caféine que son corps réclamait. Elle descendit les trois marches avec une assurance frôlant dangereusement la précipitation et entreprit de tourner à droite avant de…

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'interrompit avant de jeter un coup d'œil au couloir de gauche, puis celui de droite, et encore celui de gauche.

« _Euh… Cass…Tiel, ôte-moi d'un doute…_ »

Elle se tourna vers lui, triturant ses mains nerveusement.

« _La cuisine…_ osa-t-elle timidement, _Rappelle-moi où c'est ?_ »

Et Castiel sourit. Un petit sourire si doux qu'elle sentit ses joues s'échauffer, se sentant encore plus stupide.

« _Par là._ » répondit-il finalement en se dirigeant vers la bonne direction, et elle le suivit docilement

Arrivés dans la cuisine, elle entreprit de fouiller les placards et se retint de grimacer en voyant la pauvreté de ceux-ci, le tout sous le regard curieux de l'ange.

« _Ils n'achètent jamais rien ?_ s'enquit-elle alors qu'elle observait avec une moue boudeuse les bières qui se battaient dans le réfrigérateur

 _\- Leur présence ici est assez… Aléatoire. Ils ne peuvent pas réellement se permettre d'acheter des denrées périssables. Ils se servent plus du congélateur._ »

Gabrielle sourit à la façon si formelle qu'avait Castiel de s'exprimer alors qu'elle refermait le réfrigérateur.

« _Et le café ?_ reprit-elle, toujours concentrée sur ses recherches, _Les tasses ?_ »

L'ange ouvrit simplement l'un des placards pour en sortir deux mugs, avant de se diriger vers un autre d'où il extirpa du café… Soluble.

« _Oh non…_ gémit-elle, faussement désespérée, _Du café soluble ? Sérieusement ?_ »

Castiel fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté, jetant un regard étrange au paquet qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

« _Quel est le problème ?_ demanda-t-il finalement, confus, et Gabrielle le trouva adorable, pour ne pas changer…

 _\- Le café soluble est un crime contre l'humanité_ , fit-elle en lui prenant la boîte avant de se détourner, récupérant une casserole qu'elle avait trouvée auparavant

 _\- Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre pourquoi…_ poursuivit-t-il, observant la jeune fille remplir le récipient d'eau avant de la mettre à chauffer, _Cela ne me semble pas aussi grave que les génocides de masse._

 _\- C'est simplement une expression Castiel_ , lui répondit-elle doucement en le regardant, _C'est juste que le café comme ça est le pire qui soit._ »

Il ouvrit la bouche, les yeux plissés.

« _Quel est donc le meilleur café selon toi ?_ s'enquit-il alors, curieux

 _\- Idéalement ?_ répondit-il en s'adossant au plan de travail, _Il faudrait acheter du café en grains, le moudre soi-même avec une machine, et le préparer avec une cafetière à l'italienne._

 _\- Une… Cafetière à l'italienne ?_ »

Elle hocha la tête.

« _Oui, à l'italienne. J'ai pu goûter plusieurs types de café. Certains faits avec une machine à expresso ou des cafetières à filtre chez des amis… Ils sont bons aussi mais je préfère largement celui que fait mon père, avec notre cafetière à l'italienne. Je manque peut-être d'objectivité mais c'est comme ça que je le préfère. Mais le café soluble… Tu perds tout l'intérêt._ » finit-elle en riant doucement

Elle se retourna pour vérifier l'évolution de son eau qui frémissait à peine.

« _Me feras-tu goûter ?_ »

La question la surprit, et elle fixa Castiel avec étonnement.

« _Le café à l'italienne tu veux dire ?_ » reprit-elle, se demandant s'il était sérieux ou non

Mais à sa façon si sincère qu'il avait de la fixer, elle sut que oui.

« _Aucun souci…_ offrit-elle, _Si tu me trouves une cafetière et du café correct._ » plaisanta-t-elle en versant le café dans les tasses avant d'y ajouter de l'eau, mélangeant le tout avec une cuillère qu'elle avait prise du tiroir

Castiel, quant à lui, s'assit sans un mot de plus sur l'une des chaises, remerciant d'un signe de tête Gabrielle qui lui tendit sa tasse. Dans un silence étrange, mais loin d'être désagréable, ils burent chacun une gorgée, et elle apprécia la chaleur que cela lui procura. Même si elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la qualité.

Mais bon, elle n'allait pas se formaliser. Pas quand elle avait Castiel face à elle. Castiel-je-suis-un- _putain_ -d-ange-du-seigneur. Castiel-c-est- _moi_ -qui-t-ai-sauvé-de-la-perdition. Castiel-l-ange-qui-était-tombé-amoureux-de-l-humanité. Enfin, l'humanité… Si elle avait eu Métatron sous la main, elle l'aurait secoué pour lui faire avouer que non, ce n'était pas tant _l'humanité_ qui comptait pour Castiel. C'était…

Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de passer en mode Destiel!Shipper… Car après tout, ce n'était plus des personnages de fiction qu'elle avait devant elle. Mais des personnes réelles. Et même si elle était la première à voir la relation entre Dean et Castiel comme bien plus qu'une simple amitié platonique, elle ne pouvait oublier le fait qu'en l'état actuel de la série, Dean crierait au scandale si elle faisait la moindre allusion au Destiel, et Castiel… Castiel avait encore beaucoup de mal avec les émotions humaines. Et puis, il y avait tellement de regrets qui pesaient sur ses épaules. Evoquer la possibilité de ses potentiels sentiments pour Dean n'était clairement pas à l'ordre du jour.

Elle laissa son regard dériver sur le visage de l'ange qui s'appliquait à boire son café en silence. Et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait l'air tellement… Triste. Défait. Abattu. Les yeux de Misha avaient toujours été particulièrement expressifs. Non. Pas ceux de Misha. Ceux de Castiel. C'était _Castiel_ qu'elle avait devant elle. Pas Misha.

Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux. Bon sang… Dans le style métafiction, on ne faisait quand même pas mieux…

Elle le fixa encore, ressentant malgré tout un certain apaisement à le dévisager. Son aura céleste ? Peut-être. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir un ange, après tout. Et encore moins un ange brisé… Une nouvelle vague de compassion l'engloutit. Les Winchester ne le voyaient-ils pas ? Cette détresse qui couvait derrière sa carapace angélique ?

« _Castiel… Comment tu vas ?_ »

La question avait franchi ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir. Et elle aurait même douté de l'avoir posée si l'expression confuse de Castiel ne lui avait pas répondu.

« _Pardon ?_

 _\- Je…_ »

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de café pour se donner contenance. Mais maintenant qu'elle était lancée…

« _Je veux dire, tu as l'air… Exténué… Pas physiquement_ , s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, _Mais… Moralement. Et… Ca me fait de la peine de te voir comme ça. Alors, je voulais savoir comment tu…_ »

Elle se tut à nouveau, baissant la tête vers le liquide noir qu'elle fit tourner nerveusement. Le silence n'était plus si confortable. Et elle était déjà en train de se maudire sur dix-huit générations pour avoir lancé le sujet quand la voix de Castiel résonna.

« _Je…_ »

Elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard un peu perdu.

« _Je crois que…_

\- Eh bah, y a du monde. Fallait me dire que c'était soirée filles dans la cuisine ! »

Gabrielle se redressa, et son regard tomba sur Dean Winchester. Un Dean Winchester sortant du lit. Un Dean Winchester aux cheveux ébouriffés, simplement vêtu d'un T-Shirt et d'un caleçon.

Oh bordel de…

Elle replongea dans son café, sentant ses joues s'échauffer. Parce que Dean… Jensen ? Non, Dean, était vraiment un très bel homme. Et voir un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, aussi attirant et aussi peu vêtu, ne la mettait pas spécialement à l'aise. Il ne pouvait pas mettre une robe de chambre non ? C'était trop demandé ? Et alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre contenance, elle vit du coin de l'œil le regard de Castiel passer sur le corps du chasseur avec un intérêt à peine dissimulé. Avant de revenir sur son visage, comme si de rien n'était.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ca, c'était… Etrange ? Non. Pas étrange. Révélateur. Le Destiel n'existait peut-être que pas dans leur interprétation finalement… Elle sourit, et cela eut le mérite de faire disparaître la chaleur de son cou. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de café.

« Il y a du café ? demanda Dean en sortant une tasse pour lui-même

\- Il reste de l'eau chaude. » l'informa Gabrielle en jetant un coup d'œil à Castiel

Et ce qu'elle vit l'inquiéta. Il avait l'air de s'être renfermé. Pas dans le sens froid, mais plutôt… Comme s'il avait remis son masque d'impassibilité. Et elle prit conscience que Castiel avait été à deux doigts de s'ouvrir à elle. Elle. Une étrangère. Une inconnue. Une fille paumée en qui il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir confiance.

Et pourtant…

C'est que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, merde à la fin ! Peut-être que si elle se baladait avec une pancarte « Castiel va mal ! »…

Elle soupira en apportant sa tasse à ses lèvres avant de l'éloigner avec une petite grimace dégoûtée. Le café était froid…

« Cass, est-ce que t'as trouvé des infos en plus sur l'apparition de la demoiselle ? demanda Dean, adossé au plan de travail, désignant la jeune fille de sa tasse

\- Rien de plus que ce que je m'attendais à trouver… répondit Castiel, Les voyages inter-dimensionnels sont obligatoirement motivés par une force extérieure, nécessitant au moins une puissance d'ordre céleste pour aboutir. Alors le cas de Gabrielle me laisse toujours aussi… Perplexe.

\- Elle ne pourrait pas… L'avoir lancé d'elle-même ? J'en sais rien, peut-être qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait humaine malgré tout et que…

 _\- Il va falloir que je répète combien de fois que le surnaturel n'existe pas chez moi ?_ se plaignit Gabrielle en allant poser sa tasse dans l'évier

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? s'enquit Dean, les sourcils froncés

\- Elle se demande si elle doit encore faire remarquer que le surnaturel n'existe pas chez elle, lui répondit obligeamment l'ange

\- Ecoute bien miss, la prévint Dean, vaguement agacé, J'essaie de trouver des explications à ta présence ici. Et si elles ne te conviennent pas, garde tes remarques pour toi. »

Elle leva les mains devant elle en signe d'apaisement. La colère qui grondait dans la voix de Dean Winchester n'était pas pour la rassurer.

« Ok, admit-elle, plus pour le calmer qu'autre chose, Je ne dirai plus rien… _Un autre café Castiel ?_ demanda-t-elle en montrant du doigt la casserole

 _\- Si cela ne te dérange pas, avec plaisir._ » accepta-t-il dans un sourire

Et, sous le regard consterné de Dean, Gabrielle lui prépara une nouvelle tasse. Et il fronça les sourcils en voyant les yeux de son ami briller en récupérant le breuvage des mains de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se détourna ensuite pour laver sa tasse.

« Tu fais ami-ami avec la nouvelle venue ? ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher, avec une certaine agressivité, ce qui étonna Castiel

\- Comment cela ? demanda-t-il, confus

\- Je sais pas… poursuivit-il, ironique, Tu l'amènes jusqu'à sa chambre, elle te fait du café, vous discutez dans une langue inconnue et…

\- Dean, ce n'est pas une langue inconnue. C'est du français. » se permit-il de remarquer

Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de son café.

« Il n'empêche. On ne la connaît pas, son histoire de ne pas savoir comment elle s'est retrouvée là pourrait être du pipeau, et toi… Toi tu lui fais confiance sans même réfléchir ? »

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, et à côté de son évier, Gabrielle se tendit alors qu'elle rinçait sa tasse. Dean avait-il conscience qu'elle pouvait l'entendre et qu'elle pouvait le _comprendre_ ? Bon, 80% du temps seulement. Parce que l'accent texan de Jensen n'avait jamais été le plus simple à décortiquer. Avec sa tendance à avaler certaines syllabes… Enfin, bref, le fait était qu'elle le comprenait. Et elle entendait qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance, mais il pouvait se garder de le lui dire quasi en face non ?

« Je sais qu'elle est sincère, répliqua Castiel en buvant une gorgée, ne gagnant qu'un haussement de sourcil de la part de son protégé, Elle est inoffensive. Et elle est gentille. Je lui ai promis de la renvoyer chez elle, et je tiendrai ma parole. »

Finissant sa tirade, il lança un nouveau coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui essuyait désormais sa tasse. Et voir autant de chaleur dans les yeux de son ami alors qu'il la fixait _elle_ agaça encore plus prodigieusement Dean.

« Ouais, bah, vivement qu'elle reparte… grommela-t-il en se replongeant dans son café et l'estomac de Gabrielle se noua légèrement à ses mots

\- Il faut juste qu'on trouve la solution pour cela. » remarqua l'ange, pragmatique

Gabrielle se retourna et garda les yeux baissés sur ses mains avec lesquelles elle jouait, ne sachant trop comment agir en cet instant.

« Wow, pourquoi tout le monde tire une tête d'enterrement de si bon matin ? »

La voix amusée de Sam attira sur lui l'attention des trois personnes présentes dans la cuisine. Dean lui fit un vague signe de la main, Castiel lui sourit et Gabrielle se sentit un peu mieux en voyant son sourire rayonnant.

« Bonjour Sam, le salua-t-elle

\- Salut Gaby, répondit-il en s'approchant à son tour de la casserole, Bien dormi ? »

Elle resta médusée face au surnom mais se reprit assez vite en le voyant mélanger le café et l'eau dans sa propre tasse.

« Oui… Merci, répondit-elle doucement

\- Le bunker est-il comme tu te l'imaginais ? continua-t-il, imperturbable

\- Euh…

\- Je veux dire, si pour toi, notre vie est une série télé, t'as forcément dû en avoir un aperçu. Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait en vrai ?

\- Il est… Il y fait plus chaud que ce que croyais. » lâcha-t-elle finalement dans un sourire

Sam lâcha un petit éclat de rire en buvant une gorgée à son tour.

« Alors, de quoi vous parliez avant que je n'arrive ? reprit-il en dévisageant son frère et Castiel

\- De la façon de renvoyer Gabrielle d'où elle vient… l'informa Dean d'une voix monocorde

\- Oh… Et ça a donné quoi de ton côté Cass depuis qu'on est allé dormir ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Comme je le disais à ton frère, il faut une intervention extérieure pour déclencher un changement de dimension. »

Sam plissa le front avant de planter son regard dans celui de Gabrielle.

« Repartons du début alors, qu'est-ce qui a précédé ton apparition ici ?

\- Tu veux… Tous les détails ? interrogea-t-elle, prudente

\- Pas tous, mais ceux qui semblent importants ou qui pourraient avoir un lien avec ta venue ici. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et reconstitua les évènements.

« Je… J'étais dans ma chambre, commença-t-elle, Je venais de terminer le dernier épisode de… »

Un léger voile de chaleur recouvrit ses joues à ces mots.

« …de Supernatural, poursuivit-elle, ignorant le soupir dépité de Dean, Il devait être 23h environ. Je suis passée à la salle de bain avant de revenir me coucher. Je me suis endormie et… C'est tout. Je me suis retrouvée dans l'Impala.

\- C'est tout ? Rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire ? renchérit Sam, Tu ne t'es pas sentie étrange, aucun bruit bizarre, aucun…

\- Non, rien du tout, l'interrompit-elle, La dernière chose dont je me souvienne avant de m'endormir c'est que… »

Elle se tut avant de laisser échapper une parole malheureuse. Pas sûre qu'avouer aux Winchester qu'elle espérait que quelqu'un soit plus présent pour Castiel leur fasse plaisir…

« C'est que ? l'encouragea l'ange

\- Que… »

Et en voyant les regards expectatifs des trois hommes autour d'elle, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir si facilement.

« C'est que je me suis dit que les scénaristes devraient arrêter de massacrer vos personnages. »

Ils l'observèrent, perplexes, et elle regretta ne plus avoir de café en main. Cela aurait pu lui donner une raison suffisante de fixer ses yeux sur autre chose que le sol.

« Massacrer nos personnages ? demanda Sam, curieux

\- Oui, je… Sérieusement, me demandez pas d'explications là-dessus. J'ai pas envie de partir sur ce sujet. »

Elle lui jeta un regard suppliant et le cadet des Winchester n'ajouta rien.

« En tous cas, ça ne nous aide pas, intervint Dean en jetant un regard qui fit frissonner Gabrielle

\- Désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider plus, répliqua-t-elle, étrangement froide, Mais si cela peut te rassurer, moi aussi je rêve de rentrer chez moi. »

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence sous le regard plus qu'intrigué de Sam et Castiel. Gabrielle ne comprenait pas ce que pouvait bien lui reprocher Dean. Elle n'avait pas plus choisi que lui d'être là, et si elle pouvait, elle serait déjà repartie sans demander son reste. Et elle n'avait pas non plus fait quoi que ce soit pour mériter sa colère. Enfin… D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Ce qui ne remontait pas à si loin. A peine plus de 12 heures. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour se faire mépriser par quelqu'un, si ?

Elle s'éloigna du plan de travail, se sentant étrangement mal à l'aise désormais. Et comme à chaque fois que cela lui arrivait, elle n'avait envie que d'une chose.

« Je peux utiliser la salle de bain ? demanda-t-elle, pressée de disparaître

\- Il y en a une juste à côté de nos chambres _,_ l'informa Castiel, A deux portes de la tienne plus précisément. Tu y trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut.

\- Merci Castiel _._ »répondit-elle en sortant de la pièce sans demander son reste

« A côté de nos chambres ? »

La voix étrangement colérique de Dean parvint à ses oreilles alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir, et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'interrompre.

« Oui, nos chambres, entendit-elle Castiel répondre, Pourquoi ?

\- Tu veux pas aller la border non plus ?!

\- Mais enfin Dean, intervint Sam, C'est quoi ton problème avec Gabrielle ?

\- J'ai aucun problème avec elle, rétorqua l'aîné des Winchester

\- Ca se voit, répliqua son frère, Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu l'impression que tu voulais l'assassiner du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

\- Elle n'est là que depuis quelques heures, renchérit Castiel, Et tu n'as jamais été seul avec elle. Et je pense que ni Sam, ni moi, n'avons vu quoi que ce soit de répréhensible dans son comportement.

\- Excusez-moi de ne pas me fier à une gamine qu'on ne connait pas et qui est apparue au milieu de nulle part. Je pensais que, vous aussi, vous seriez plus prudents que ça.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça, objecta Sam, Sinon tu aurais aussi rechigné à la ramener ici hier. Ta mauvaise humeur ne date que de ce matin. Donc, je me répète, c'est quoi ton problème ? »

Elle n'entendit pas Dean répondre, mais elle perçut distinctement le soupir désabusé de Sam.

Il ne lui en fallut pas davantage pour se remettre en marche, les questions se bousculant toujours dans sa tête. Fort heureusement, elle ne se perdit pas en chemin – elle se voyait mal revenir sur ses pas et demander, encore, de l'aide pour s'orienter –.

Quand elle se retrouva à nouveau dans sa chambre, elle se saisit de la robe qu'elle avait mise la veille et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir les portes à côté de la sienne, simplement pour être certaine de trouver la salle de bain. Une fois cela fait, elle ouvrit l'un des placards pour en sortir une serviette. Le tissu était un peu rêche mais cela ferait l'affaire. Et en jetant un coup d'œil à la douche, elle vit le shampoing et le gel douche posés au sol. Saisissant les produits, elle se retint de rire. Gel douche orange et miel.

Orange et _miel_.

Pourquoi avait-elle l'étrange impression que Castiel était passé par là ?

Souriant toujours, elle alluma la douche, jouant avec les robinets pour tenter de trouver la température idéale. Peut-être qu'elle devrait proposer aux Winchester de les remplacer par un mitigeur ? Mouais… Vue l'ambiance, elle devrait peut-être éviter de se faire remarquer avec de telles propositions.

Elle ôta son pyjama et, l'espace d'un instant, regretta de ne pas avoir d'élastique pour relever ses cheveux en chignon. Quoique… Peut-être que Sam en avait ? La pensée d'un Sam coiffé d'une queue de cheval la suivit alors qu'elle entrait enfin dans la douche, l'eau chaude dévalant sa peau et imprégnant sa chevelure. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour profiter de la chaleur sur son visage.

Cela la relaxa quelque peu, mais franchement, elle ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête qu'elle était réellement prise dans un très, _très_ , mauvais scénario.

* * *

 ** _A suivre._**

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette nouvelle partie :) En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours.  
**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine, même si la prochaine reste une notion floue :P**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	3. Partie 3

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite de cette histoire. J'aurais pu allonger cette partie, mais j'avais quand même envie de vous l'offrir avant Noël (Voyez ça comme mon petit cadeau sous le sapin ;)).Encore mille mercis à ceux qui lisent cette histoire, la suivent, la commentent. Je suis toujours touchée de voir que vous aimez ce délire !**

 ** _Mysty_ , heureuse que tu adores toujours ! ;)**

 ** _Jiyeonnie_ , expliquer à Dean qu'il est jaloux relève de la mission impossible :D Et si tu adores Sam, sache qu'il est bien plus présent dans cette partie. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop horrible, et que la suite te plaira toujours autant ;)**

 **Je vous laisse à la lecture.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **C'est quoi le contraire de "The French Mistake" ?** **(Partie 3)**

A nouveau habillée et présentable, Gabrielle s'arrêta un instant face au miroir de la salle de bain. Elle saisit une mèche de ses cheveux humides et roula des yeux en voyant à quel point ils étaient emmêlés. Elle grogna pour la forme et entreprit de passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure dans le vain espoir d'améliorer son état. Elle laissa rapidement tomber, se contentant de la secouer sans délicatesse. Elle ferait avec.

Elle ressortit, espérant que l'ambiance se serait réchauffée avec son départ. Cependant, elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas réellement pressée de le découvrir. A choisir, elle préférait largement retourner dans la bibliothèque et continuer de faire des recherches. Puisque, de toute évidence, son arrivée ici restait un mystère total, autant arrêter de perdre du temps sur cet aspect du problème et se concentrer sur la façon de rentrer chez elle.

Forte de sa décision, elle se dirigea vivement vers la salle des opérations. Et en chemin, elle ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion, certes un peu incongrue, que les escarpins qu'elle avait empruntés étaient… Génialement confortables ! C'était bien la première fois qu'elle portait des talons aussi agréables. Elle ne savait pas qui était les chausseurs des Femmes de Lettres à l'époque, mais bon sang, elle aurait tout donné pour qu'ils reviennent et lui créent une paire de chaussures spécialement pour elle.

Sur ces réflexions, elle atteignit, à nouveau, la bibliothèque et récupéra le livre qu'elle avait abandonné la veille. Ayant eu la présence d'esprit de corner la page à laquelle elle s'était arrêtée, elle reprit sa lecture sans un mot. Abstraction faite de l'idée dérangeante qu'elle _faisait des recherches sur du surnaturel_ , elle devait admettre que ce qu'elle lisait était passionnant. Son esprit cartésien avait un peu de mal à s'y faire, mais sa part d'imaginaire adorait l'idée que tout cela soit réel. Enfin… Au moins un peu. Parce que l'idée de croiser un monstre à chaque carrefour ne l'enchantait toujours pas. Elle était même d'avis de rester cloîtrée au bunker le temps qu'il faudra.

Elle haussait un sourcil en lisant la description d'une potion qui permettait à n'importe quelle personne de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre – ce n'était pas du Polynectar ? Vous êtes sûrs ? – quand elle sentit une présence dans la pièce. Enfin, plusieurs.

Elle leva les yeux pour voir Dean, Castiel et Sam sur le seuil de la bibliothèque. Elle tourna sa page pour se donner contenance avant de suivre du regard l'ange qui vint prendre place dans la chaise à ses côtés, et elle ne loupa pas le regard toujours froid que posait Dean sur elle. Et sur… Castiel ?

Elle fronça les sourcils alors que Dean s'affalait sans grâce sur le siège en face de Castiel qu'il ne quitta pas des yeux avant de la regarder, elle, toujours avec suspicion. Enfin, Sam s'assit à son tour, et son regard passa sur les personnes présentes. Et Gabrielle ne sut pas comment l'interpréter. En revanche, elle n'eut aucun mal à interpréter celui de Dean qui la fusillait toujours des yeux à intervalles réguliers.

Elle se racla la gorge et se dit qu'elle devait désamorcer le conflit avant que cela n'empire. Même si elle n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'on pouvait bien lui reprocher…

« Euh… Dean ? »

Le chasseur la fixa, le vert de ses iris brûlant étrangement.

« Je… Je suis désolée. Si j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu. Je… Ce n'était pas volontaire. »

Il grogna pour toute réponse et ouvrit son ordinateur, se mettant à pianoter sur le clavier.

« Dean… intervint sévèrement Sam, gagnant un roulement d'yeux de son aîné

\- Tu n'as rien fait… admit-il à contre-cœur sans la regarder, J'étais juste de mauvaise humeur. Excuse-moi. »

Elle en resta bouche-bée, mais se reprit bien vite. Elle ne demandait rien de plus que tout se passe bien.

« _Tu as trouvé quelque chose Gabrielle ?_ s'enquit Castiel en lisant par-dessus son épaule

 _\- Rien du tout, à part la recette du Polynectar,_ répondit-elle en souriant et en lui désignant la page

 _\- Le Polynectar ?_ demanda-t-il en se penchant davantage, _Tu as lu Harry Potter ?_ poursuivit-il après avoir lu et compris ce à quoi elle faisait référence

 _\- Evidemment !_ s'emballa-t-elle, _J'ai vingt-deux ans. Je suis de la génération Harry Potter. Je les ai tous lus. Tous vus. Tu as eu l'occasion de le faire ? Ou bien tu te contentes de ce que t'a implanté Métatron ? »_

Castiel rit. Doucement, mais il rit tout de même. Et Gabrielle eut le sentiment d'être témoin d'un miracle. Castiel avait-il jamais ri au cours de la série ? Son sourire s'élargit et elle ne put s'empêcher de croiser les yeux éberlués de Sam, et ceux… Assassins ? de Dean. Merde. Elle déglutit difficilement avant de se cacher derrière les pages de son livre.

Sam dévisagea encore avec attention son frère, Castiel et Gabrielle, un air plus que concentré remplaçant son air perdu. Et, pendant un bref instant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, teintés de surprise.

« _Disons que je n'ai pas eu le temps de découvrir les ouvrages par moi-même, et personne ne m'a donné envie d'en lire certains,_ répondit finalement l'ange

 _\- Vraiment_? fit Gabrielle, toujours à moitié dissimulée par l'ouvrage entre ses mains, _Alors lis-les. Et le Seigneur des Anneaux aussi. Hunger Games pourquoi pas. Et des classiques. C'est important les classiques._ _Parce que…_

 _\- Et si tu me faisais une liste ?_ l'interrompit-il, amusé par son empressement

 _\- Oh je…_ _Ok. Ca marche,_ répondit-elle en souriant timidement

 _\- Merci Gabrielle…_ »

Castiel posa une main sur son épaule, lui offrant un sourire reconnaissant et elle se sentit rougir.

Et les pianotages sur les touches devinrent des _martèlements_. Et ils étaient si loin d'être discrets que Sam s'inquiéta que son frère ne bousille son clavier. Et au vu des veines qui ressortaient de son bras, il réalisa combien il était tendu. Il retint un soupir. Son frère était-il aveugle à ce point pour ne pas comprendre qu'il était tout simplement _jaloux_ de Gabrielle ? Il ne l'avait pas vu tout de suite. L'épisode de la cuisine n'avait pas été particulièrement clair. Mais avec le rire de Castiel, le rougissement de Gabrielle et leur évidente proximité, la solution s'était imposée. Et il devait avouer qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur les sentiments de la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas manqué son « I ship it » à son arrivée au bunker. Mais cela pouvait-il empêcher qu'elle développe des sentiments pour Castiel ?

Il récupéra son ordinateur pour continuer ses propres recherches, éloignant pour un temps ses interrogations.

« Sam ? »

Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de la jeune fille.

« Oui ? répondit-il, curieux

\- La question va peut-être te sembler bizarre mais… Est-ce que tu as une brosse à cheveux ? »

Dean tut du mieux qu'il put un ricanement mais Sam ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Non, fit-il sérieusement, Je n'en ai pas. Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien j'espérais pouvoir faire quelque chose avec… Ca, expliqua-t-elle en prenant une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts, Mais… Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas de brosse ? »

Sam secoua la tête, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin, compléta-t-il

\- Mais je… Comment tu fais pour avoir des cheveux aussi… Parfaits alors ? »

Dean s'étouffa littéralement, Castiel venant auprès de lui pour le soulager sans un mot, le tout sous le regard attendri de Gabrielle.

« Parfaits ? répéta Sam, attirant sur lui l'attention de la jeune fille qui hocha la tête

\- Oui. Parfaits. Tes cheveux sont… Cultes, plaisanta-t-elle, Mais comment tu fais alors ? interrogea-t-elle à nouveau

\- Rien de spécial. Juste… »

Il passa une main dans sa chevelure sous l'œil médusé de Gabrielle qui se tut quelques instants, avant de passer une main sur son visage plus qu'amusé.

« _J'y crois pas…_ souffla-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? reprit Sam, intrigué par sa bonne humeur contagieuse

\- C'est juste que… Ca me rappelle une vidéo où Richard disait avoir été outré de savoir que Jared avait des cheveux aussi beaux sans rien faire. Je pense qu'il était juste jaloux. Tout le monde le serait, tu me diras…

\- Richard ? »

Gabrielle se tourna vers Dean qui fronçait les sourcils, perplexe.

« Qui est Richard ? poursuivit-il, Jared, je sais que c'est supposé être l'acteur qui joue Sam. Mais Richard ?

\- Oh, c'est… Gabriel. Richard joue Gabriel. »

Dean plissa les lèvres, se remémora le visage de cet archange emmerdeur et comprit. Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment que cet emplumé accorde aussi de l'importance à ses cheveux.

« Enfin… Tout ça pour dire que, non, je n'ai pas de brosse, conclut Sam dans un sourire et Gabrielle fit une petite moue légèrement désappointée, Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, on pourra aller faire quelques courses ensemble. »

La jeune fille se redressa comme si on l'avait électrocutée.

« Non… Non, je… J'abuse déjà en restant ici. Vous n'allez pas en plus m'acheter des trucs ?!

\- Bien sûr que si, intervint Castiel dont l'une des mains était restée sur l'épaule de Dean sans que celui-ci ne trouve rien à y redire, Le jour de ton départ reste inconnu. Et comme tu vas rester ici, il vaut mieux que tu aies tout ce qu'il te faut.

\- Castiel…

\- Il n'y a même pas à discuter Gabrielle, renchérit Sam, On ira t'acheter des affaires, et on en profitera pour choisir le déjeuner. »

Elle s'effondra sur la table, sa tête entre ses bras. Déjà qu'elle trouvait la situation totalement improbable, si on lui rajoutait Sam et Castiel faisant attention à elle pour des détails, elle allait en faire une syncope.

« Gaby ? »

Elle entendit parfaitement l'inquiétude de Sam et se contenta de lever un pouce, refusant de se redresser.

« Je savais bien qu'elle était bizarre. » grogna Dean

Cela arracha un sourire à Gabrielle.

oOo

Vers midi, Sam prit Gabrielle par le bras sans lui laisser le temps de se soustraire. Elle soupira et le suivit en traînant des pieds, par principe, le tout sous le regard amusé de Castiel et désabusé de Dean. Sans un mot de plus, ils se retrouvèrent dans le garage du bunker et un sourire remplaça la mine faussement vexée de Gabrielle.

« Elles sont superbes ! s'extasia-t-elle en se précipitant vers l'une des voitures, collant son visage contre la portière, Sam la suivant, amusé

\- Tu t'intéresses aux voitures ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant à son tour

\- Pas particulièrement… avoua-t-elle en contournant le capot, Mais j'apprécie certains designs. Même si je n'y connais rien en marques…

\- Et celle-ci te plaît ?

\- Pas mal. Le vert est original, conclut-elle, emballée

\- Et l'Impala ? »

Elle se redressa, une main sur la hanche, l'autre sur le toit.

« Magnifique. Et mythique. Je l'ai déjà dit il me semble, souffla-t-elle, joueuse, en se remémorant son apparition la veille, Dis-moi… Tu crois que je pourrais la conduire ? »

Sam plissa les yeux, perplexe.

« L'Impala ? demanda-t-il

\- Quoi ? Non, s'offusqua-t-elle, Je n'oserais pas toucher à Baby. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me faire tuer par Dean. Déjà qu'il n'a pas l'air de m'aimer beaucoup… »

Sam étouffa un rire en l'entendant user du surnom que donnait son frère à sa voiture.

« Non je pensais à une des autres plutôt… poursuivit-elle, Je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'occasion d'en conduire quand je rentrerais chez moi, alors autant en profiter, non ?

\- Un point pour toi, admit-il, Mais… Tu saurais te débrouiller ? Ces voitures ont toutes des boîtes manuelles. »

Gabrielle fronça les sourcils. Girquoi ? Girbox ? Gearbox ? Elle ne connaissait pas le mot, mais accolé à « manual », et étant donné qu'ils discutaient voiture, il y avait fort à parier que Sam parlait des boîtes de vitesses. Et si l'utilisation d'une boîte manuelle lui semblait évidente pour elle, elle se souvint un bref instant qu'aux Etats-Unis, ils étaient bien plus portés sur la boîte automatique.

« Aucun souci, finit-elle par répondre, Tu sais, en France, on apprend tous à conduire sur des manuelles.

\- Dans ce cas, on trouvera un moment pour t'emmener faire un tour ! offrit Sam, rassuré, Mais avant… »

Il exhiba les clés de l'Impala qu'il secoua sous le nez de la jeune fille.

« On a toujours des courses à faire. Grimpe ! ordonna-t-il après avoir déverrouillé la portière

\- Oui chef. » se moqua-t-elle en le saluant à la militaire

Sam leva les yeux au ciel tout en s'installant du côté conducteur. Une fois le moteur démarré, il sortit la voiture du garage, et quand ils atteignirent la route, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Gabrielle qui semblait extatique d'être assise à l'avant.

« Tu veux écouter quelque chose ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, regarda la radio, le lecteur cassette et un air de pure satisfaction s'empara de son visage.

« Sors ton Ipod. »

Le sourire de Sam s'élargit.

oOo

Perdue dans les rayons de la supérette où Sam les avait emmenés, Gabrielle regardait avec horreur ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

« Gaby ? Ca va ? » s'enquit Sam en se postant à ses côtés

Elle lui désigna le produit qui avait attiré son attention, et dans le pire sens du terme, espérant lui faire comprendre sans un mot la raison de son choc.

« Euh… Oui ? poursuivit-il, pas plus avancé

\- Du fromage. En spray. »

Sam haussa un sourcil.

« Oui, c'est du Easy Cheese. Et ?

\- En spray Sam. En **spray.** »

Elle reposa cette _aberration culinaire_ sur le présentoir avant de s'en détourner.

« Sérieusement, reprit-elle, C'est quoi votre problème avec le fromage ici… »

Sam ne dit rien. Il avait parfaitement conscience que sur le sujet du fromage, il ne valait mieux pas argumenter avec une Française.

Gabrielle continua sa déambulation, récupérant ici une brosse à cheveux, là une brosse à dent, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour jeter des coups d'œil à des produits qui lui semblaient incongrus ou qu'elle ne trouvait que rarement chez elle.

Elle souriait à un pot de beurre de cacahuètes quand Sam l'interpella encore une fois.

« Gaby… Je voulais savoir… »

Elle leva la tête pour lui accorder toute son attention.

« Castiel… Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, confuse, ne sachant comment réellement interpréter le « love » sorti de la bouche du chasseur.

« Je… Oui, je l'aime, admit-elle finalement en reposant le beurre de cacahuète, s'intéressant aux confiseries, Mais que ce soit clair… Je l'aime comme un ami. Comme un frère. Je l'aime comme tu l'aimes, comme tu aimes Dean. Ou même comme Castiel t'aime. » conclut-elle en se dirigeant vers l'étalage de légumes

Sam la regarda faire, silencieux, avant qu'un sourire entendu n'étire ses lèvres.

« Mais pas comme Dean aime Castiel n'est-ce pas ? Ni comme Castiel aime Dean ? » demanda-t-il en la suivant, ses mains dans les poches

Elle se figea, manquant relâcher la salade qu'elle venait de saisir. Elle rougit, pâlit, se racla la gorge et entreprit d'observer avec une attention démesurée tous les fruits qu'elle voyait pour ne pas avoir à regarder Sam.

Merde. Elle qui s'était jurée de ne pas passer en mode Destiel!Shipper tant qu'elle serait là… Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de remarques qu'elle allait passer inaperçue.

« Hey Gaby. Pas la peine de réagir comme ça. Tu n'es pas la première à sous-entendre ce genre de choses. »

Elle soupira et se risqua à croiser le regard de Sam.

« Je sais… admit-elle, Mais… Moi, j'ai toujours vécu dans l'idée que vous n'étiez pas réels. Ce n'est pas grave d'être persuadée que deux personnages imaginaires s'aiment. Ca reste de l'interprétation d'un scénario, de répliques, d'un jeu d'acteur… En vrai, je ne peux pas juste m'assoir devant Dean et Castiel et leur faire une liste des raisons qui font qu'ils s'aiment. Je ne suis personne pour eux.

\- Je comprends… Mais si ça peut te rassurer, moi, en tous cas, j'ai eu de nombreuses fois envie de les mettre en face de leurs sentiments. »

La douceur du regard de Sam arracha un sourire à Gabrielle.

« Donc… continua-t-elle en se saisissant d'une tarte aux pommes, Juste pour être sûre, toi, le frère témoin de leur relation depuis plus de huit ans, tu penses qu'ils ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ?

\- Je ne pense pas, fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la tarte choisie, Je le sais. C'est tellement évident. Bon choix, au fait. » remarqua-t-il en désignant le dessert

Elle rit discrètement.

« Merci. »

Sam la regarda s'arrêter devant les jus de fruits.

« Tu n'as donc aucun intérêt amoureux pour Castiel, conclut-il, rassuré, ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser aux craintes qu'il avait eues

\- Absolument pas, confirma-t-elle en se saisissant d'une bouteille de jus d'ananas, Et puis… Ca serait trop… Bizarre. Je veux dire, il est tellement plus vieux que moi. Je sais qu'il y a des fans qui fantasment sur vous, et même sur les **acteurs** , mais moi… Ce n'est pas mon cas, conclut-elle en tendant un smoothie à Sam qui le prit avec intérêt

\- Donc j'imagine que Dean n'a réellement aucune raison d'être jaloux de toi. » lui confia-t-il, amusé

Elle s'interrompit et le dévisagea, le front plissé.

« Jaloux ? Dean est… Jaloux ? Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle, perplexe

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Ta proximité avec Castiel, répondit-il en remplissant un sac de pommes

\- Ma proximité… »

Elle réfléchit aux derniers instants qu'elle avait partagés avec l'ange. Elle n'y avait pas réellement prêté attention, mais désormais, elle voyait clairement qu'ils avaient rapidement été très à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Et pas étonnant que quelqu'un d'aussi possessif que Dean ait pu le voir comme une menace. Menace qu'on lui vole son meilleur ami. Menace qu'on lui prenne celui qu'il _aimait_. Mais était-ce de sa faute si les Winchester ne donnaient pas l'impression d'agir aussi simplement avec l'ange que ce qu'elle avait fait ?

« Compris, admit-elle pendant que Sam prenait un paquet de tranches de poulet, Mais… Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. C'est juste que… »

Elle réfléchit à ses mots alors que Sam l'observait par-dessus son épaule, récupérant un filet de pommes de terre.

« Je vous adore, tous les trois, poursuivit-elle en suivant le chasseur qui se dirigeait vers la caisse, Mais Castiel… Castiel est mon personnage préféré. Il est… Il est brisé, fragile à un point que vous n'imaginez même pas, finit-elle en déposant ses affaires sur le comptoir

\- De quoi tu parles ? s'enquit-il tout en payant leur dû, Parce que cela fait quand même huit ans qu'on le connaît, tu l'as dit toi-même.

\- Je sais bien… reconnut-elle en prenant l'un des sacs et en se dirigeant vers la sortie, Mais il y a des choses… Il a vécu des horreurs dont il ne vous a jamais parlé. Et dont, je pense, il n'osera jamais vous parler. »

Sam lui lança un regard torve en posant les sacs sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala.

« Et toi, tu es au courant… Grâce à la série ? C'est ça ? »

Elle ne fit qu'acquiescer.

« Quel genre de choses ? » poursuivit-il alors qu'une vague lueur d'inquiétude s'allumait dans son regard vert

Elle se mordit la joue et le fixa de longues minutes. Elle avait envie. Envie de tout lui raconter. Tout ce qu'avait enduré Castiel et qu'il intériorisait pour épargner les Winchester. Mais… Ce n'était pas à elle de le faire.

« Je… Je ne peux rien te dire. Cela ne concerne que Castiel. Désolée. Je… _J'aurais pas dû évoquer le sujet. »_ se morigéna-t-elle en s'asseyant

Sam la laissa faire et n'ajouta rien. Mais les paroles de Gabrielle ne quittèrent pas ses pensées.

oOo

En rentrant au bunker, Sam et Gabrielle tombèrent sur Castiel et Dean qui discutaient avec animation. Et cela ne semblait pas particulièrement positif. Les yeux de Dean brillaient d'une étrange lueur, et Castiel avait l'air d'avoir perdu patience. Leur arrivée sembla tout de même les calmer puisqu'ils se turent et Gabrielle eut le plaisir d'être, encore une fois, la cible du regard meurtrier de Dean. Euh… Mayday ?

« Je vais… Je vais poser mes affaires dans ma chambre. Encore merci Sam. »

Sans un mot, elle s'enfuit, littéralement, de la bibliothèque pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Dean jaloux.

Dean _jaloux_.

Bordel, comment était-elle supposée gérer un Dean jaloux ?!

Elle investit la salle de bain pour se retrouver face au miroir et s'attacha à, enfin, démêler ses cheveux. Et il fallait reconnaître qu'ils en avaient bien besoin. Cependant, au vu du martyr qu'elle leur avait fait subir depuis le réveil, elle réalisa que les laisser tomber sur ses épaules n'étaient pas un bon plan. Elle récupéra donc un des élastiques achetés à la supérette pour nouer sa chevelure en queue de cheval haute. Et en voyant son reflet, elle s'amusa de trouver qu'elle ressemblait un peu à Delphine comme ça.

Elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre de l'évier, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Dean ne supportait pas qu'elle soit proche de Castiel. Mais de ce qu'elle avait vu, cette proximité plaisait à Castiel. Il avait l'air d'en avoir besoin. Qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Qu'on se préoccupe de lui. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait réellement cesser d'être elle-même simplement pour éviter d'être la cible de la mauvaise humeur du chasseur ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, car la seule chose qui l'avait réellement gêné dans la froideur de l'aîné des Winchester à son égard, était de ne pas en savoir la raison. Et maintenant que Sam lui avait donné l'explication, et même si elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être en avoir honte, elle ne désirait plus qu'une chose. Pousser Dean dans ses retranchements en espérant qu'il ouvre les yeux sur ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Castiel.

La situation promettait d'être intéressante.

Elle ressortit de la salle de bain avec une conviction qui imprégnait jusqu'à la plus petite fibre de son être. Elle se sentait forte. Puissante. Foi de Gabrielle, elle allait tout faire pour que ces deux abrutis soient ensemble avant qu'elle ne reparte chez elle. Elle…

Un gargouillement vorace interrompit sa folie d'entremetteuse. Bon sang, elle _mourrait_ de faim, réalisa-t-elle avec surprise. Mais elle n'aurait pas dû l'être autant. Après tout, elle était réveillée depuis plus de sept heures, s'était contentée d'un café une fois levée, et pour son corps, il était tout de même 20h. Il fallait qu'elle mange.

Elle se décida alors à prendre le chemin de la cuisine, et tomba sur Sam qui épluchait déjà des pommes de terre.

« Dean et Castiel sont toujours… commença-t-elle

\- Dans la bibliothèque. Apparemment, leur conversation était loin d'être finie, l'informa-t-il, goguenard

\- C'est… Plutôt une bonne chose non ?

\- Si Dean accepte de s'ouvrir davantage, et qu'il ne se contente pas de lui faire des reproches, oui, reconnut Sam en s'attaquant à une nouvelle pomme de terre

\- C'est vrai que sur ce sujet, il a encore des progrès à faire, confirma-t-elle, T'as besoin d'aide ?

\- Avec plaisir. Tu peux m'aider à préparer les patates ?

\- Pas de problème. Est-ce que tu aurais un autre… Un autre… _Econome ? Ca, j'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée de comment on le dit._

\- Un autre quoi ? répéta Sam

\- Un autre ça. » fit-elle finalement en désignant l'ustensile entre les doigts du chasseur

Celui-ci rit et ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir un deuxième économe.

« Oui, j'ai un autre ça. » plaisanta-t-il et elle leva les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspérée

Ils s'attelèrent tous deux à la préparation du déjeuner. Ce fut agréable. Même si toujours un peu étrange, il fallait l'admettre. Elle aida Sam à cuire le poulet. Il aida Gabrielle à se familiariser avec la cuisine. Et il se fit un plaisir de lui apprendre de nouveaux mots de vocabulaire.

Et au bout d'une demie heure, sans doute attiré par l'odeur de la nourriture, Dean arriva dans la cuisine, Castiel sur les talons. Sam et Gabrielle échangèrent un regard entendu en les voyant se regarder en chien de faïence.

Et bah… Il y avait encore du boulot de toute évidence…

Sam s'occupa de servir la purée alors que Gabrielle posait les filets de poulet dans les assiettes. Dean se saisit de la sienne avec un peu trop d'empressement alors que Castiel roulait des yeux. Celui-ci remercia ensuite la jeune fille d'un sourire quand elle lui en tendit une autre. Peut-être qu'il n'avait toujours pas besoin de manger – elle devait avouer qu'elle ne savait plus trop avec tout ce qui lui était tombé dessus – mais elle savait que la nourriture était toujours source de réconfort. Pour elle en tous cas.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance… Frustrante. Dean grognait plus qu'il ne parlait. Refusant de croiser le regard de Castiel qui l'observait avec un air de chien battu. Gabrielle prit le risque de poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de l'ange. Le sourire qu'il lui offrit alors lui valut de sentir sa nuque la brûler. Elle tourna la tête pour tomber dans le regard furibond de Dean. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en relâchant sa prise. Et alors qu'elle fixait Sam, elle le vit passer son regard de son frère à leur meilleur ami. Désespéré lui aussi. En réalisant qu'elle l'observait sans un mot, il lui décocha un discret clin d'œil, et elle s'abstint de rire.

Au moins avait-elle un allié dans cette mission suicide qu'était la mise en couple de Dean et Castiel.

* * *

 ** _A suivre._**

* * *

 **Une nouvelle partie se termine. Avec un Sam un peu plus présent. Parce que, sincèrement, que ferions-nous sans Sam ? :) J'espère que cette fic vous plaît toujours !**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine, et vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Et joyeux Noël en avance :D**

 **Bisous sur vous *coeur***

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	4. Partie 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, bonne année à tous :) J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes/bonnes vacances/etc.**

 **Et ensuite, encore merci aux lecteurs, merci aux nouveaux followers (ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur de voir de nouvelles personnes s'arrêter sur mes machins) et merci aux reviewers.**

 ** _Mysty_ , j'en profite pour te remercier ici de ta review sur "La peur de perdre l'autre mène à..." :)**

 **Alors, voilà, nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que cela sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **C'est quoi le contraire de "The French Mistake" ?** **(Partie 4)**

L'après-midi ne fut pas très différent.

Gabrielle était à deux doigts de saturer, tant à cause de ses lectures infructueuses, que cet abruti aveugle champion toute catégorie du déni qu'était Dean Winchester. Bordel, il passait son temps à manger Castiel des yeux.

…

Bon, peut-être pas _manger_. Parce que manger impliquerait cet air un peu niais, un peu adorateur, un peu amoureux, et un peu « Je te veux dans mon lit. Maintenant. »

Mais, bon sang, quand il n'avait pas les yeux rivés sur son écran, c'était _lui_ qu'il regardait. Avec un mélange évident de frustration et de colère. Gabrielle arrivait deuxième. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu droit à plusieurs types de regard. Celui « Je vais te buter, salope. » – oui, elle réussissait à lire l'insulte dans ses yeux –, celui « Pose tes pattes ailleurs que sur lui. », et, bien plus rare, un regard qui l'attristait. Un regard qui disait sans le dire « Mais pourquoi Cass la regarde comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? ». C'était, sans conteste, celui-ci le pire. Parce qu'il lui donnait envie de se lever, de le secouer et de lui répéter encore que le seul qui intéressait Castiel, c'était lui. Merde, Castiel avait passé l'après-midi à passer de ses pages ornées de gribouillis incompréhensibles à Dean. Et, forcément, parce que c'était Supernatural, Gabrielle voyait. Sam voyait. Mais Dean… Nada.

Elle soupira pour la énième fois avant de refermer son livre. Elle avait besoin d'un autre café. Et pas seulement parce que son corps lui hurlait qu'il n'était pas loin de 23 heures.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en se levant

\- Un café, répondit immédiatement Castiel, toujours absorbé par ses gribouillis

\- Deux… fit Dean, un peu à contre-cœur

\- Un verre de smoothie s'il te plaît. » conclut Sam

Elle hocha la tête et entreprit de se diriger vers la cuisine, captant les derniers éclats de conversation.

« Depuis quand on a du smoothie Sam ? retentit la voix de Dean

\- Gabrielle en a choisi un pour moi, répondit celle amusée de Sam

\- Evidemment… Sainte-Gabrielle-La-Parfaite.

\- Dean. Va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes d'agir comme ça.

\- Il faut bien que l'un d'entre nous reste sur ses gardes. Elle peut vous embobiner, mais pas moi.

\- T'es pas croyable franchement ! Je… »

Elle n'entendit pas le reste, étant bien trop loin désormais. Et elle esquissa un sourire, certes un peu amer tout de même, en réalisant l'étendue de la jalousie de Dean.

« _Gabrielle ! Attends-moi._ »

Elle fit volte-face pour voir Castiel venir vers elle.

« _Castiel ?_ demanda-t-elle, surprise, _Tu ne devrais pas rester avec eux ?_ »

Pas qu'elle n'apprécie pas sa compagnie, loin de là, mais même si elle voulait rendre Dean jaloux, elle savait qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais ses objectifs si Castiel ne restait pas un minimum avec le chasseur.

Il haussa les épaules avec quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de la tristesse dans le regard.

« _Ils sont encore en train de se disputer…_ avoua-t-il, _Ce n'est pas très agréable d'être le témoin silencieux dans ces cas-là_. »

Elle hésita un instant mais finit par obéir à son instinct, posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule du brun.

« _Et puis, je voulais te donner un coup de main quand même_ , confia-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres, _Tu es une sorte d'invitée malgré tout._

 _\- Une invitée qui fout un bordel pas possible si tu veux mon avis…_ fit-elle en se refermant et en reprenant sa marche

 _\- Ne dis pas ça…_ voulut-il la réconforter, _De ce que je vois, il n'y a que Dean qui ne semble pas ravi de ta présence. Même si je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer pourquoi._

 _\- Evidemment que tu n'arrives pas à te l'expliquer…_ souffla-t-elle avec douceur alors qu'ils atteignaient la cuisine

 _\- Je te demande pardon ?_

 _\- Je me comprends._ » fit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant

Discutant toujours avec plaisir, ils préparèrent tous les deux un plateau sur lequel ils posèrent les tasses de café et le smoothie de Sam. Castiel tint à rajouter des biscuits au chocolat, avant d'en offrir un à la jeune fille en voyant son regard plus qu'intéressé.

Mais en retournant dans la bibliothèque, quelque chose les frappa tous les deux. L'ambiance avait sensiblement changé, ils en étaient conscients, et cela leur donna un mauvais pressentiment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit Castiel en donnant sa tasse à Dean qui s'en saisit un peu brusquement

\- On a une affaire. »

Gabrielle fronça les sourcils tout en tendant son verre à Sam.

« Vraiment ? poursuivit Castiel, intéressé, Quel genre ?

\- Une dizaine de cadavres vidés de leur sang à Topeka, l'informa Dean

\- J'avais vu autre chose, mais Dean a choisi, ajouta Sam, un rictus aux lèvres

\- Tu avais vu quoi ? demanda Gabrielle, curieuse

\- 12 décès, éparpillés le long de la route 70. Les morts vont par paire, toujours espacées de deux semaines et les victimes ont eu le cœur arraché.

\- Sérieux ? fit-elle en s'asseyant, _C'est drôle, ça me rappelle une fanfiction…_ finit-elle en posant son menton dans sa paume, songeuse

 _\- Une… Fanfiction ?_ interrogea Castiel

 _\- Oui euh…_ réalisa-t-elle en se redressant, _C'est vrai, t'as loupé cet épisode. Mais tu sais que Chuck a écrit des bouquins sur Dean et Sam ? Et bien, il y a des fans, dans votre monde et le mien d'ailleurs, qui apprécient suffisamment pour écrire des histoires dessus, donc des fanfictions, voire créer des spectacles !_ s'enjoua-t-elle

 _\- Des spectacles ?_

 _\- Oui ! Enfin un,_ rectifia-t-elle dans un sourire _, Cet épisode était assez épique, surtout avec le nombre de références au fandom._

 _\- Des références ? Quel genre ?_

 _\- Oh euh…_ hésita-t-elle, _Les couples, les chasses, les chansons…_ s'amusa-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Dean

 _\- Les chansons ?_ fit-il, confus

 _\- Les chansons,_ confirma-t-elle, _En fait…_

\- Bref ! s'exclama Dean, passablement énervé de se sentir exclus de la si chaleureuse conversation que se faisaient son soi-disant meilleur pote et cette squatteuse, Tout ça pour dire que Sam et moi, on partira en début de soirée. »

Sa remarque acerbe volatilisa les sourires de Gabrielle et Castiel.

« Sam et toi ? répéta l'ange, la déception se peignant progressivement sur son visage

\- Attendez, intervint Gabrielle, Tu veux dire que vous allez **encore** laisser Castiel derrière vous ?! »

Son désarroi fut tel qu'elle planta son regard dans celui de Sam. Comment pouvait-il envisager ça avec ce qu'elle lui avait dit ce midi ?

« Il a encore besoin de se reposer, répliqua Dean, attirant sur lui le regard froid de la jeune fille, Et il faut bien que quelqu'un garde un œil sur toi. »

Une étrange colère naquit dans le cœur de Gabrielle, durcissant encore son regard, les braises de son côté protecteur s'allumant au fond de son âme.

« Dean… voulut dire Castiel, suppliant, Je…

\- Alors, premièrement, le coupa-t-elle énergiquement, son regard polaire profondément ancré aux iris brûlantes de l'aîné des Winchester, Castiel est le seul capable de juger de son état. Et deuxièmement, je peux m'occuper de moi-même. Castiel n'est pas une **putain** de **baby-sitter** !

\- Je ne te fais pas confiance, poursuivit Dean en se levant, et elle tenta de se convaincre que cela ne l'impressionnait pas, Hors de question que tu restes seule ici, tu m'entends ?

\- Et tu te dis que Castiel est le meilleur choix pour me materner ? contra-t-elle en se levant à son tour

\- Au moins je sais qu'il sera en sécurité.

\- Ha… C'est donc pour ça que tu le colles derrière Netflix depuis des semaines. Pour qu'il soit en sécurité. Excuse-moi, j'avais pas compris que tu faisais ça pour lui. » ironisa-t-elle

Et elle jura qu'il se retint de lui coller une droite monumentale.

« Les gars… » voulut intervenir Sam mais il se ravisa devant les yeux meurtriers de son frère

Un silence à couper au couteau prit place dans la bibliothèque sans qu'aucun des partis n'ose reprendre la parole.

Gabrielle n'arrivait décidément pas à cerner Dean… Qu'il ait à cœur la santé de Castiel, elle le comprenait. Le contraire l'aurait étonné après les huit années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. Mais qu'il soit incapable de voir qu'être cloîtré ainsi déprimait son meilleur ami plus qu'autre chose, elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Castiel voulait ressortir. Voulait à nouveau chasser avec eux. Il était _prêt_ pour ça, et ça crevait les yeux bon sang !

Et encore, il n'y avait pas que cela qui la laissait perplexe. Dean ne l'aimait pas et n'avait pas confiance en elle. Elle le concevait allègrement. Mais, en plus, il était jaloux d'elle – même si cela restait totalement injustifié –, jaloux de la façon dont elle et Castiel se comportaient ensemble. Et il accepterait de les laisser, seuls, tous les deux, sans même y réfléchir à deux fois ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Est-ce qu'il aimait réellement se faire souffrir à ce point-là ?

Décidément, onze saisons n'étaient définitivement pas suffisantes pour comprendre le caractère de l'aîné des Winchester…

Elle secoua la tête, dépitée.

« Vous savez quoi ? fit-elle en récupérant un ouvrage français sur les forces célestes et un anglais sur les univers parallèles, Faites ce que vous voulez. J'ai pas à vous dire quoi faire après tout… »

Elle se leva et se mit en marche sans un regard en arrière.

« _Vous gérerez les conséquences comme des grands j'en suis sûre. »_ lâcha-t-elle pour elle-même en descendant les marches

Une fois hors de vue, elle se mit à courir. Courir jusqu'à sa chambre dont elle claqua la porte avec une frénésie qui la surprit elle-même. Elle jeta les livres sur le bureau et se précipita vers un des oreillers traînant sur le lit, y enfouissant sa tête et y étouffant un hurlement de rage. Car si elles trouvaient les personnages de Supernatural frustrants derrière un écran, en vrai, c'était _pire_.

Une fois que sa rage s'apaisa dans sa poitrine, elle se laissa glisser au sol, s'adossant au lit, serrant l'oreiller contre son cœur.

Trois coups à la porte la firent sursauter.

« Gaby ? »

Elle roula des yeux en voyant Sam entrer dans sa chambre.

« Quoi Sam ? » fit-elle avec ce qu'elle espérait être de l'exaspération, mais elle n'y arriva pas

Et elle retint un soupire quand il s'assit à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle plissa les lèvres et se retint de s'enfouir à nouveau contre l'oreiller.

« Sérieusement ? interrogea-t-elle en acceptant enfin de le regarder dans les yeux

\- Je veux dire… J'ai bien quelques idées, voire plus que de simples idées. Je crois que je comprends comment tu fonctionnes. Alors, oui, je me doute bien de ce qui te pose problème mais…

\- Saaaaaaaam ! » se lamenta-t-elle en laissant sa tête tomber en arrière

Et en voyant du coin de l'œil son sourire amusé, elle afficha une moue boudeuse et lui asséna sans vergogne un coup d'oreiller. La seule réaction qu'elle obtint fut un éclat de rire et, faussement vexée, elle redoubla de vigueur, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre oreiller ne touche son visage. Elle resta béate une minute en sentant des mèches s'échapper de sa queue de cheval, puis son expression se fit féroce. Elle se jeta sur Sam, visant son estomac – la seule partie de son corps à sa portée en fait – mais le chasseur répliqua immédiatement. Elle se hissa sur le lit pour l'éviter et en profita pour s'attaquer à sa tête. Et ses cheveux.

Et elle se laissa retomber sur son matelas dans un éclat de rire en le voyant, figé net, complètement hagard.

« Pas les cheveux Gaby ! s'offusqua-t-il, presque puérilement

\- Désolée. » répondit-elle sans en penser un mot, mais un large sourire aux lèvres

Il lança l'oreiller pour le remettre en place, et elle fit de même avant de s'assoir à ses côtés, la colère qu'elle avait pu avoir à son encontre s'étant éteinte.

« Gaby… Je n'aime pas laisser Castiel derrière nous, avoua-t-il sans la regarder, Je n'ai jamais aimé le faire, et j'ai encore plus de scrupules à le faire avec ce que tu m'as dit ce midi. Et si ça peut te rassurer, Dean n'aime pas ça non plus. »

Elle grogna mais n'ajouta rien.

« Il ne le dit pas, mais quand Castiel n'est pas là, il cherche toujours sa présence.

\- Alors pourquoi il…

\- Parce qu'il s'inquiète pour lui. Et qu'avec l'épisode Lucifer, il ne veut pas que Cass retourne sur le champ de bataille.

\- Et il voit pas que ça le déprime ? » s'enhardit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine

Sam se tut quelques minutes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Pour sa défense, je ne le voyais pas non plus… admit-il à contre-cœur

\- Et maintenant ? souffla-t-elle

\- Maintenant oui.

\- Alors pourquoi ne l'emmenez-vous pas avec vous ? fit-elle, suppliante, Parce que tu sais que l'excuse de devoir me surveiller **craint.**

\- Parce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne vois pas non plus. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. Il lui sourit.

« Je connais mon frère. Et avec ta présence, il est arrivé à un stade où sa colère ne demande qu'à se déverser sur toi. Ou pire, sur…

\- Castiel ? compléta-t-elle, perdue

\- Castiel. Et s'il continue ainsi, leur relation va leur exploser à la tête, et il le perdra. Alors, je comprends que notre chasse à deux ne t'enchante pas, et qu'elle n'enchante pas Cass. Mais je ne m'y suis pas opposé parce que je pense qu'il faut que Dean prenne du recul, qu'il ne vous voie plus ensemble pour arrêter d'être sur les nerfs. Et si Castiel nous accompagne, il lui fera quand même des reproches. Alors qu'en vous laissant ici, je peux espérer qu'il se calme et qu'il prenne conscience que Castiel lui manque. Et qu'il est définitivement jaloux. »

Elle resta silencieuse de longues minutes, tant pour se concentrer sur les paroles que réussir à les intégrer.

« Donc… Tu me dis que cette chasse à deux c'est pour éclairer Dean sur ses sentiments ? conclut-elle prudemment

\- Exact. Et je ne compte pas le lâcher si ça peut te rassurer. Après tout… »

Il la regarda intensément avant de se pencher vers elle. Surprise, elle se recula, mais cela n'empêcha pas le torse du chasseur de venir plus près du sien. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop près.

« On a une mission… Tu te rappelles ? souffla-t-il à son oreille et un frisson vaguement angoissé remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale

\- Euh… Sam ? lâcha-t-elle, sa panique grandissante, Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- VENGEANCE ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant de se retrouver allongée, un oreiller se frottant avec force contre son visage.

« Sagrmb… tenta-t-elle, à moitié étouffée par le tissu, Laimme sotempf…

\- Excuse-moi ? Je t'entends pas, se moqua-t-il en soulevant une seconde l'oreiller

\- J'ai dit… ragea-t-elle avant de se faire à nouveau réduire au silence

\- Excuse-toi pour mes cheveux. » poursuivit Sam, espiègle

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait levé les yeux au ciel.

Putain de bordel de merde de sa mère la péripatéticienne.

« Smmmheu, fit-elle en essayant encore une fois de déloger l'oreiller

\- J'entends toujours rien, navré.

\- Okpfarton.

\- Quoi ? s'enquit-il en éloignant son arme, fier de lui

\- Pardon, t'es content ? lâcha-t-elle à la fois agacée et amusée quand elle put revoir les yeux verts, _Les Winchester sont vraiment les pires gosses que Chuck ait créés._ » conclut-elle alors qu'il l'aidait à se redresser

Une fois stable sur ses deux pieds, elle s'autorisa à offrir un doux sourire au chasseur. Il était si simple d'être ami avec Sam Winchester. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis à peine plus de 24 heures, et pourtant… Tout semblait naturel avec lui. Il était prévenant, attentif, compréhensif et tellement… Gentil. Et avec des yeux qui vous faisaient fondre quoi que vous fassiez. Mouais, pas étonnant que Becky, et d'autres, en soient raides dingue.

« Ok, reprit-elle en lissant sa jupe, quelque peu malmenée par leur fichue _bataille de polochon,_ J'imagine que je peux que te faire confiance sur ce coup-là, fit-elle en lui tendant la main

\- Deal, répondit-il en la serrant avec enthousiasme avant de se diriger vers la porte

\- Oh et, Sam ? l'interrompit-elle en se retournant

\- Oui ?

\- Ne le laisse pas fuir la conversation comme il sait si bien le faire, plaisanta-t-elle

\- Promis. » lui sourit-il avec sincérité

Et avant de franchir le seuil de la chambre, il lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Et, bon, ok, ça lui avait fait drôle. Juste un peu.

Désormais beaucoup plus calme, elle devait le reconnaître, elle s'autorisa à sortir à son tour. Parce qu'elle se sentait nulle d'avoir laissé Castiel alors qu'il avait été évident que la décision des Winchester lui avait fait de la peine.

 _Putain de Winchester…_

Avec une certaine réserve, elle en avait conscience, elle osa repartir dans la bibliothèque. Et sans grande surprise, elle retrouva l'ambiance légèrement pesante qu'elle avait quittée : Castiel était voûté sur sa chaise, les mains jointes, Dean était adossé au mur, ses muscles bandés, jetant de temps en temps de coups d'œil à Castiel, semblant se retenir de lui dire quelque chose. Sam, lui, n'était pas revenu.

« _Il est parti préparer ses affaires…_ l'informa Castiel avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de poser la moindre question.

 _\- Ah ? Oui, logique._ »

Par réflexe, elle voulut se poster à ses côtés mais se ravisa immédiatement en voyant le regard de Dean. Les remarques de Sam toujours en tête, elle prit le parti de s'installer loin. Très loin. Au fond de la bibliothèque, c'était pas mal. Y avait pas une porte dérobée quelque part ?

« _Gabrielle_ ? »

La voix inquiète de Castiel lui donna envie de se réfugier sous terre.

« Ca va, t'inquiète pas. » le rassura-t-elle

Castiel sembla surpris qu'elle lui réponde en anglais, mais elle se disait que si elle ne voulait pas que Dean en ait encore plus après elle, il fallait éviter qu'elle parle en français en sa présence. Cela impliquait forcément que le seul capable de converser avec elle soit Castiel, et de toute évidence, cela ne plaisait pas à l'aîné des Winchester.

Elle passa une main sur son front alors que la fatigue pointait à nouveau le bout de son nez. Fichu décalage horaire.

« **Tu** ne devrais pas faire **tes** bagages aussi Dean ? s'enquit alors Castiel en dévisageant le chasseur, la rancœur dans sa voix faisant frissonner la jeune fille

\- Cass… rétorqua Dean, une vague pointe de… Culpabilité ? dans son regard, On ne va pas reparler de ça. Tu sais que…

\- On n'en parle jamais tu veux dire, le contra-t-il, Si je suis un poids pour toi, pourquoi tu ne le dis pas directement ? »

Elle se frappa le visage avant de pouvoir comprendre son geste. Et en écartant ses doigts, elle réalisa être la cible des deux hommes, surpris par son geste. Elle se hâta de dissimuler ses bras derrière son dos et de leur offrir le sourire le plus innocent dont elle était capable. Elle ne réussit qu'à se sentir ridicule jusqu'à ce qu'ils se détournent.

« Cass, gronda Dean, Je ne vais pas avoir cette conversation devant elle. On en reparlera…

\- Jamais. Et tu le sais très bien. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne devrait pas être présente. Elle aurait dû rester dans sa chambre finalement. Elle avait vraiment le chic pour les mauvais timings. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait se cacher derrière…

« Ne sois pas borné, siffla Dean et Gabrielle fit un pas de côté vers une des étagères

\- Tu es le plus borné de nous deux, Dean Winchester. »

Et quelque chose dans son intonation fendit le cœur de Gabrielle.

« Va préparer tes affaires… » souffla-t-il finalement, vaincu, détournant le regard, croisant le sien

Et elle y vit sa détresse.

 _Putain de Dean…_

« Cass…

\- Va. Préparer. Tes affaires. »

Dean sortit de la bibliothèque à grands pas rageurs après quelques minutes d'un silence à couper au couteau.

Gabrielle n'osa pas articuler un seul mot jusqu'à ce que Castiel n'enfouisse son visage entre ses mains. Sa gorge se noua et elle se décida à s'approcher, bien trop touchée par la déprime qui semblait le submerger.

« _Castiel ? »_ souffla-t-elle, hésitant clairement à le prendre dans ses bras

Il se redressa doucement et elle tritura ses mains pour se retenir de le toucher. Jusqu'au départ des deux frères, il valait mieux qu'elle contienne ses démonstrations d'affection.

« _Ca va Gabrielle_ , murmura-t-il en recouvrant un masque de fausse impassibilité

 _\- Castiel…_ »

Elle s'assit à ses côtés, ses yeux s'accrochant à sa mâchoire contractée. Définitivement, cette situation, ce _bordel_ , lui pesait. Et elle espérait qu'il pouvait sentir tout son soutien grâce à sa présence silencieuse.

« _Désolé que tu aies été témoin de ça_ … lâcha-t-il finalement

 _\- Non, non_ … le contredit-elle en secouant la tête, _C'est moi. Désolée. J'aurais dû repartir en voyant que vous n'étiez que tous les deux. Mais j'ai pas pu. Il fallait_ … »

Elle inspira profondément, arrêtant son regard sur les tasses abandonnées sur les tables.

« _Il fallait que ?_ l'encouragea Castiel, acceptant enfin de la regarder

 _\- Il fallait que je m'assure que tu allais bien_ … confia-t-elle dans un souffle, ses doigts se mettant à tapoter sur le bois de la table, _J'ai bien vu que tu n'as pas apprécié qu'ils te laissent encore sur la touche pour cette chasse. Je suis partie, mais j'aurais dû rester. Pour toi. Parce que franchement, tu es capable de retourner sur les routes, et il faudrait que_ …

 _\- Gabrielle._ »

L'intervention de Castiel interrompit le monologue dans lequel elle se serait lancée si personne ne l'en avait empêché.

« _Ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure_ … »

Elle tapota le bois encore plus vite alors qu'elle osait se perdre dans la reconnaissance qui noyait les iris de l'ange face à elle.

« _Te… Battre pour moi. Me défendre._ »

Elle esquissa un léger sourire.

« _Merci… Je n'ai jamais eu personne prêt à prendre les armes pour moi contre les Winchester._ »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« _Evidemment_ … admit-elle, _Parce qu'ils sont persuadés de faire les meilleurs choix pour toi_ … »

Et en le disant à haute voix, elle réalisa que c'était bien là le problème. Les Winchester aimaient Castiel comme un frère, voire plus, et, Winchester oblige, cela menait à cet insupportable besoin _exacerbé_ de protection. Cette peur inhérente – quoique justifiée – de se perdre. Et cette conviction de faire au mieux qui ne débouchait, en fin de compte, que sur un ange malheureux.

Story of their lives.

« _Je ne leur reproche pas_ … poursuivit-il, _Mais_ …

 _\- Je sais. C'est étouffant._ » conclut-elle, gagnant un hochement de tête de l'ange

Ils se turent, se comprenant dans leur silence.

Et Gabrielle ne put s'empêcher d'être rassurée, d'une certaine façon. Elle avait toujours cru que Castiel ne réagissait pas à l'abandon dont il était victime, la série ne démentant pas cette conviction, mais être le témoin direct lui montrait clairement qu'il ne se complaisait pas dans cette situation. Et qu'il s'opposait à Dean. Une bonne nouvelle.

« Les gars ? »

Ils relevèrent la tête pour regarder vers la salle d'opération. Sacs à la main, et veste sur les épaules, Sam et Dean étaient, de toute évidence, parés et prêts à partir. Sam avait un sourire vaguement satisfait dont Gabrielle était la seule à comprendre les raisons, et Dean avait une tête… D'enterrement. Ou de tueur, elle ne savait pas trop.

« On va y aller, reprit le cadet des Winchester, On vous a laissé de l'argent sur la table. On vous tiendra au courant… »

Sur ces mots, il fit un discret clin d'œil à Gabrielle qui lui répondit par un léger sourire.

« Bonne chance, remarqua simplement, quoique _très vaguement_ amer, Castiel, Ne vous faites pas tuer.

\- Et **vous** , ne faites pas de bêtises. »

Et au vu du regard acéré qu'elle sentit sur elle, Gabrielle eut la réponse à ses doutes.

Ouais.

Définitivement une tête de tueur.

Elle respira profondément et s'intéressa avec un peu trop d'application aux rainures de la table. Les lignes étaient intéressantes à suivre, finalement. Elles formaient un design assez intriguant, et son regard poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à…

« Comme toujours Dean, répliqua Castiel

\- Ouais… Je ne m'avancerais pas là-dessus si j'étais toi. » le provoqua son ami

Et Gabrielle s'affaissa encore plus, son visage à moitié caché par sa main, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas répondre. Même si l'envie la démangeait furieusement.

« Dean, le réprimanda Sam, et elle le remercia intérieurement un millier de fois, Il faut qu'on y aille.

\- J'arrive Sammy, fit son aîné en roulant des yeux, A plus Cass. Gabrielle. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de croiser le regard vert, et clairement intimidant, de Dean à l'entente de son prénom et elle lui fit un signe vaguement gêné de la main. Et son malaise ne disparut que lorsque les Winchester le firent à leur tour, se dirigeant de toute évidence vers le garage pour récupérer l'Impala.

Elle s'autorisa alors un soupir soulagé et croisa le regard brillant de Castiel. Et les derniers mots de Dean à son égard lui revinrent en plein visage. Elle ne put plus s'en empêcher et prit les mains de l'ange entre les siennes, les serrant avec toute la force de sa compassion, ancrant ses prunelles dans celles manifestement tourmentées du brun.

« _Hey Castiel… Ca va aller. Je te le promets._ »

Il serra ses mains en retour, un sourire désenchanté aux lèvres.

* * *

 _ **A suivre.**_

* * *

 **Castiel et Gabrielle d'un côté, Sam et Dean de l'autre, est-ce qu'on peut espérer que les choses vont avancer ? :) En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous ait plu !**

 **Pour changer, je vous dis à la prochaine, je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas trop long x)**

 **Je vous embrasse tous !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	5. Partie 5

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'en reviens pas que ça fasse plus de 3 semaines depuis la dernière mise à jour... Pardon pardon ! Mais que voulez-vous, ma comédie musicale est dans deux semaines et la responsable chant que je suis commence un peu à stresser x) Les répétitions se multiplient et j'ai complètement perdu la notion de temps... Genre vraiment.**

 **Bon, après ce blabla, voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. D'ailleurs, merci encore aux lecteurs, aux nouveaux followers et à ceux qui laissent des reviews :)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **C'est quoi le contraire de "The French Mistake" ?** **(Partie 5)**

Gabrielle bâilla.

Et elle se hâta de cacher sa bouche de sa main quand sa mâchoire fit mine de se décrocher.

« _Fatiguée ?_ demanda alors Castiel, concerné

 _\- Ouais…_ avoua-t-elle quand elle put à nouveau parler, _Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon corps est encore à l'heure française de toute évidence…_ finit-elle dans un sourire

 _\- Tu veux aller te coucher ?_ proposa-t-il

 _\- Pas une bonne idée si je veux m'habituer. Il est bien trop tôt, il est… Il est quelle heure d'ailleurs ?_ »

Castiel récupéra une de ses mains, la deuxième toujours liée à celle de Gabrielle qui était restée sur la table, et se saisit de son portable dans la poche de sa veste de costume.

« _18 heures à peine_ , l'informa-t-il en regardant l'écran

 _\- Tu vois ? Faut au moins que je tienne jusqu'à 20 heures si je veux pas avoir des journées trop décalées._ »

Elle se leva.

« _Mais si je ne veux pas m'endormir, il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Peut-être…_ »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte principale du bunker au-dessus d'elle.

« _Peut-être aller prendre l'air, revenir préparer le dîner, manger, me doucher et ensuite, aller me coucher._ »

Castiel l'observa longuement, sans un mot, avant de se lever à son tour.

« _Tu permettrais que je t'accompagne ?_ s'enquit-il, gagnant un hochement de tête et un sourire en guise de réponse

 _\- Aucun souci. Je vais juste essayer de me trouver une veste avant._ »

Elle prit donc le parti de retourner à l'endroit où Sam lui avait trouvé sa robe et ses chaussures. Farfouillant à nouveau dans les vêtements empaquetés, elle ne tarda pas à trouver son bonheur et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en trouvant un trench-coat gris. Le prenant à pleines mains pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures, elle vit qu'il était un peu grand – c'était définitivement un trench d'homme – mais il ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

Elle fronça les sourcils en distinguant quelque chose dans la doublure du col. Elle y passa son doigt pour dévoiler des initiales brodées.

H. W.

Ca ne pouvait pas être…

« _Le manteau d'Henry Winchester…_ » résonna la voix de Castiel à ses côtés en touchant le tissu, concentré

Ha bah si.

Avec révérence, elle l'enfila et noua la ceinture autour de sa taille.

« _Tu pourrais faire une parfaite Femme de Lettres_ , la complimenta Castiel

 _\- Avec ce que j'ai appris grâce à la série, pourquoi pas…_ s'amusa-t-elle _, On y va ?_ »

L'ange acquiesça.

oOo

Leur balade avait été relativement silencieuse, mais cela n'avait pas été désagréable, loin de là. Parce qu'ils comprenaient les raisons de leur mutisme mutuel.

Gabrielle avait besoin de sentir qu'elle n'était pas totalement prise au piège dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Et Castiel essayait sûrement de passer outre ce sentiment latent d'abandon, et d'oublier les remarques désobligeantes de Dean à son égard. Il avait beau être un ange, il n'était pas insensible. Du moins, il ne l'était plus. Et quand Gabrielle avait vu son regard bleu noyé de tristesse alors qu'ils déambulaient sous le couvert des arbres, elle s'était saisie de sa main. Tout simplement. Sans arrière-pensée. Juste le besoin de lui offrir son soutien. Et quand il l'avait serrée avec force en réponse, elle n'avait rien dit non plus. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter de toute façon.

Prendre l'air leur avait fait du bien, et ils étaient désormais tous les deux dans la cuisine, à s'affairer pour le dîner. Elle avait fouillé le congélateur et en avait sorti des côtes de porc. Avec la salade dans le réfrigérateur, ça conviendrait bien. Elle s'occupait de faire griller la viande tout en jetant des coups d'œil à un Castiel qui s'appliquait minutieusement à nettoyer la salade. Il détachait chaque feuille avec une attention religieuse avant de les plonger une à une dans l'eau qui emplissait l'évier. Les manches de sa chemise relevées jusqu'au coude, son trench-coat oublié sur un dossier de chaise avec sa veste de costume, et cette moue concentrée il était… Vraiment trop mignon.

Elle soupira tout en retournant la viande qui grillait doucement.

Elle arrivait à trouver mignon un ange plurimillénaire. Un soldat de Dieu. Une créature céleste qui pouvait lui griller la cervelle d'une main sur son front. Il n'y avait bien que Supernatural pour réussir cet exploit.

Quand la viande fut prête, elle la disposa dans les assiettes, observant toujours avec une tendresse incontrôlable Castiel qui assaisonnait la salade avant de la servir. Ils mangèrent dans un calme agréable, simplement entrecoupé des bâillements avortés de Gabrielle qui rêvait de plus en plus à son lit. Et quand le dîner se termina, elle ne réussit pas à imposer son aide à un Castiel qui avait décrété qu'il se chargerait de la vaisselle. Elle avait bien essayé de protester, mais il l'avait envoyée se coucher avec une fermeté telle qu'elle s'était ravisée. Et elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait senti des plumes la pousser hors de la cuisine…

« _Bonne nuit Castiel. A demain !_ » avait-elle réussi à lui dire avant de se retrouver dans le couloir

Un sourire amusé ne quittant pas ses lèvres, elle se hâta de rejoindre sa chambre où elle récupéra son pyjama, et après être rapidement passée dans la salle de bain, elle se réfugia sous ses draps, laissant le sommeil la gagner.

oOo

Quand elle se réveilla, le lendemain, elle se frotta les yeux avec flegme avant de se décider à quitter la chaleur réconfortante de son lit. La chair de poule hérissa ses bras et elle se dit qu'une nouvelle douche pour la réveiller et lui donner un coup de fouet ne serait pas de refus. Pénétrant dans le couloir, elle passa une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux avant de s'arrêter à côté de la porte de Castiel quand des bruits étouffés en sortirent.

« _Castiel ?_ s'enquit-elle à travers la porte fermée, _Castiel ?_ répéta-t-elle en frappant ladite porte en ne recevant aucune réponse

 _\- Tu peux entrer._ »

Fronçant les sourcils, elle abaissa la poignée et pénétra dans la chambre de l'ange. Celui-ci était affalé sur son lit, sa chemise chiffonnée, ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Non… Pas réellement dans le vague. En suivant la direction de son regard, elle tomba sur l'écran TV qui ornait le mur face au lit. Ecran actuellement allumé qui diffusait elle ne savait trop quoi, mais qui semblait tout de même passionner le brun. Ou du moins, capter suffisamment son attention pour qu'il ne cligne pas des yeux.

« _Tu as bien dormi ?_ demanda-t-il, toujours concentré sur les protagonistes qui interagissaient à l'écran

 _\- Ca va,_ répondit-elle en s'approchant pour mieux discerner la télévision, _Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?_ »

Et elle retint à grand peine un éclat de rire en reconnaissant les personnages.

« _How…_

 _\- « How I Met Your Mother » ?_ l'interrompit-elle, clairement amusée, et passablement étonnée, _Tu regardes « How I met » toi_ ? »

L'ange hocha la tête.

« _Dean trouve ça ridicule mais… Moi j'aime beaucoup_ , avoua-t-il en croisant son regard et elle lui sourit

 _\- Moi aussi. J'ai découvert tardivement, ceci dit. Un de mes potes a presque pété un câble quand je lui ai dis que je ne connaissais pas, et il m'a menacée pour que je regarde les premiers épisodes. Et j'ai bien accroché au concept. Tu en es où ?_ interrogea-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit

 _\- Saison 6_ , répondit-il et elle hocha la tête

 _\- Ok. Ca t'embête si je regarde avec toi ?_ » demanda-t-elle timidement

L'ange lui offrit un doux sourire.

« _Pas le moins du monde. Tu peux même prendre ton petit déjeuner ici._ »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et resta médusée de longues minutes. Il avait lu ses pensées ou quoi ? Parce qu'elle devait avouer que l'idée d'un café et d'un bol de céréales devant How I Met Your Mother était particulièrement tentante.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Elle y prépara un nouveau café, un peu plus rapidement que la veille puisqu'elle savait où trouver les différents ustensiles, mais elle fit toujours la grimace en récupérant le paquet de café soluble. Elle tomba également sur le paquet de céréales qu'elle avait repéré la veille – une sorte de muesli au chocolat – et elle s'en servit un bol généreux avant de remplir deux tasses de son café. Quand tout fut prêt, son petit déjeuner disposé sur un plateau qui traînait, elle retourna auprès de Castiel qui se décala pour lui faire de la place sur son lit. Elle lui tendit une des tasses avant de s'installer confortablement à son tour, son bol et sa cuillère en main, prête à suivre les aventures de Ted, Marshall, Lily, Barney et Robin.

Ils regardèrent l'épisode sans un mot. Elle, plongée dans ses céréales, lui, complètement obnubilé par l'action. Et le café entre ses mains. Et alors que le générique de fin apparaissait à l'écran, elle réalisa quelque chose.

« _Castiel ?_ demanda-t-elle prudemment en posant sa cuillère et son bol désormais vide sur la table de chevet, _Ce… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette nuit ? Tu n'as…_

 _\- J'ai regardé la série_ , répondit l'ange sans la regarder, apparemment aussi passionné par les crédits que l'épisode en lui-même

 _\- Toute la nuit ?_ insista-t-elle en prenant sa tasse entre ses mains, sa gorge désagréablement serrée alors qu'elle appréhendait la réponse

 _\- Bien sûr._ »

Elle but une gorgée de café avant de soupirer.

« _Pourquoi ?..._ » demanda-t-elle en le dévisageant avec attention

Il tourna la tête vers elle et la pencha sur le côté, arborant son éternelle expression confuse.

« _Pourquoi quoi ?_ s'enquit-il, clairement perplexe

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu passes ta nuit devant Netflix alors que tu pourrais… Je ne sais pas. Faire… Autre chose ?_ »

Une tristesse dévastatrice noya les prunelles angéliques. Une tristesse telle qu'elle poignarda le cœur de Gabrielle qui se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, resserrant sa prise sur sa tasse.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse d'autre quand ils ne sont pas là ?..._ »

Et il y avait une telle lassitude, une telle détresse dans sa question que Gabrielle se figea. Alors le revoilà… Ce sentiment récurrent des dernières saisons où Castiel pensait qu'il ne valait rien sans les Winchester. Qu'il ne vivait plus que par eux. Pour eux. Tout en ayant le sentiment de leur être plus inutile qu'autre chose.

Castiel ne savait plus du tout quelle était sa place. Il n'était plus qu'un ange totalement perdu. Et Gabrielle se souvint avec clarté des raisons principales qui lui avaient fait vouloir le rencontrer.

Elle posa sa tasse aux côtés de son bol et pivota pour faire face à l'être céleste qui la regarda faire avec curiosité.

« _Gabrielle ?_

 _\- Comment tu vas Castiel ?_ »

Il fronça les sourcils un bref instant avant de se tendre. Imperceptiblement. Et cela n'échappa pas à la jeune fille.

« Castiel… reprit-elle, doucement, _Je ne vais pas te juger. Loin de là. Je te l'ai dit hier, te voir aussi… Mal me fait de la peine. Je veux juste… J'aimerais juste savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. La série…_ »

Elle hésita un bref instant mais poursuivit malgré tout.

« _La série ne t'a jamais donné l'occasion de réellement t'exprimer. De parler de tes sentiments. De ce qui te tracasse. De ce qui te fait peur. De… De ce qui te blesse. Je…_ »

Il l'observait toujours avec intensité. Sans un mot.

« _Tu as vécu tellement de trucs… Horribles. Et je pense que ça te ferait du bien de laisser tout ça sortir. Pour une fois._ »

Elle se tut, tête baissée, mains étroitement liées l'une à l'autre sur ses cuisses. Elle ne pourrait jamais le forcer à s'ouvrir à elle, mais elle avait l'espoir qu'il le fasse. Après tout, la veille, il avait été à deux doigts de lui parler. Et il l'aurait sûrement fait si Dean n'avait pas débarqué dans la cuisine.

Dean…

Un personnage qu'elle adorait. Vraiment. Mais quand elle voyait comment il traitait Castiel parfois, elle avait juste envie de lui en mettre une. Sur le principe hein ! Non parce que, pour avoir eu la chance de l'avoir en chair et en os face à elle, lui en mettre une devenait autrement plus compliqué. Et ne parlons même pas de Sam. Heureusement qu'elle avait quelques amis aussi grands que lui, ça lui avait permis de ne pas se sentir trop démunie face à cet élan. Crowley avait raison de…

« _Gabrielle…_ »

La voix très légèrement tremblante de l'ange interrompit le cours étrange de ses pensées et elle cligna des yeux avant de tomber dans le regard bleu torturé qui lui vrilla le cœur.

« _Je ne sais pas si je peux…_

 _\- Hey Cass…Tiel_ , se reprit-elle immédiatement, _S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise, c'est que parler fait toujours du bien…_ » l'encouragea-t-elle

Castiel accrocha son regard au sien pendant un long moment avant de pousser un profond soupir.

« _Pour être honnête… Ca… Ca ne va pas… Loin de là même…_ »

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer avec attention.

« _Je crois… Je crois même que c'est un sentiment qui est présent depuis… Depuis très longtemps. Depuis ma décision de libérer les âmes du Purgatoire pour vaincre Raphaël. Je pensais… Faire la bonne chose. Sincèrement. Mais tout ce que j'ai gagné, c'est briser la confiance que Dean avait en moi. Et les Léviathans… Les Léviathans qui ont possédé mon esprit… Ils ont laissé des cicatrices…_ »

Il secoua la tête et baissa le regard sur ses mains qui s'étaient mises à trembler.

« _…Et je les ai acceptées. Cela me semblait être ma juste punition pour ce que j'avais fait. Mais je suis revenu. Amnésique. Je me souviens des conversations que j'ai eues avec Dean quand j'étais… Emmanuel. Je me souviens de combien il était blessé. A cause de moi. Je m'en suis tellement voulu, si tu savais…_ »

Il ferma les yeux.

« _Et Sam. Je lui ai fait tant de mal à cause de ce mur que j'ai brisé. J'ai pris sa peine pour le soulager, et même cela n'était rien par rapport à la douleur que je leur ai causée. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais plus être responsable de leurs défaites, de leurs malheurs. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais plus me battre. Que je ne voulais pas affronter les Léviathans. J'étais… Fatigué. Tellement fatigué._ »

Il passa une main sur son visage et Gabrielle posa une main concernée sur son épaule.

« _Mais… Ils avaient besoin de moi. Dean avait besoin de moi. Alors je l'ai suivi… Comme… Comme d'habitude. Je l'ai choisi lui._ »

Gabrielle ne put empêcher un sourire triste à cette remarque.

« _Et on s'est retrouvé au Purgatoire, où j'ai dû l'abandonner à nouveau…_

 _\- Castiel… Tu ne l'as pas abandonné. Tu voulais…_

 _\- Le protéger. Oui. Je sais._ »

Il la fixa de ses yeux brillants de souffrance.

« _C'était la bonne chose à faire. Mais ça… Ca m'a fait mal. M'enfuir sans explication m'a fait mal. Entendre ses prières désespérées à chaque fichue minute me… C'était une torture. Mais je méritais de souffrir. Je méritais ma pénitence. Mais pas lui. Jamais lui._ »

Il soupira profondément.

« _Et quand je suis revenu, ramené par Naomi, je pensais ne pas le mériter. Et j'ai dû rappeler à Dean qu'il n'était pas responsable de mon échec à la sortie du Purgatoire. Il avait déjà suffisamment souffert par ma faute, il n'était pas question qu'il endosse une responsabilité qui n'était pas la sienne…_ »

Ses mains se serrèrent.

« _J'ai voulu renouer avec lui malgré tout. Renouer avec eux. J'avais conscience de mes erreurs. J'étais prêt à tout pour me racheter. Me faire pardonner. Même si je ne me pardonnais pas moi-même. Mais Naomi est intervenue. Elle m'a manipulé. Lavé le cerveau. Eté à deux doigts de réduire en poussières tout ce qui me constituait. Je suis devenue une marionnette… J'ai dû…_ »

Un éclair foudroyant de remord illumina le bleu de ses yeux.

« _J'ai dû tuer Dean. Des centaines… Des milliers de fois. Ca m'a broyé l'âme. Consumé ma grâce. Je…_

 _\- Tu ne leur as jamais dit pour ça n'est-ce pas ?_ » murmura-t-elle en resserrant sa prise

Il n'ajouta rien. Se contentant de noyer son regard dans le sien.

« _Je pensais pouvoir gérer ma culpabilité… Mes frères et sœurs que j'avais tués grâce aux âmes, ma trahison envers les Winchester, les Léviathans libérés par ma faute, la folie de Sam, avoir abandonné Dean au Purgatoire… Mais il a fallu que je manque le tuer. En vrai. Et je…_ »

Il se saisit avec ferveur de la main libre de la jeune fille qui se figea au contact.

« _J'ai commencé à croire que j'étais réellement un être monstrueux. Incapable de me battre pour ma véritable famille. Corruptible. Manipulable. Je me suis enfui. Encore. Et quand Métatron est venu me solliciter…_ »

Il resserra sa prise et Gabrielle resta de marbre.

« _Je me suis encore fait avoir… Je pensais agir pour le bien de ma famille céleste, je n'ai réussi qu'à la déchirer encore plus. Je suis devenu humain, une période difficile pour l'ange que j'étais… Mais rien n'a été pire que de savoir que ma famille cherchait à me tuer…_ »

Elle sentit un tremblement sous sa paume et elle lâcha l'épaule de Castiel pour ramener sa deuxième main sur celle de l'ange qui serrait la sienne.

« _Et je suis mort. Encore. Avant d'être ramené à nouveau. Et les Winchester sont venus me chercher. Avant de…_ »

Il baissa à nouveau la tête et se tut de longues minutes.

« _Castiel…_ souffla-t-elle prudemment

 _\- Avant de me chasser…_ poursuivit-il, _Je… Je sais que Dean avait ses raisons. Mais je venais de me faire clairement rejeter par les anges, s'il y a bien des gens sur lesquels je comptais c'était…_ »

Elle savait. Mais elle n'ajouta rien. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Loin de là.

« _J'ai essayé de me ressaisir par la suite. Sans eux. Réunifier les anges, le Paradis. Je me suis retrouvé confronté à des anges qui se suicidaient en **mon nom**. Je ne pouvais pas… J'avais suffisamment de culpabilité sur les épaules sans avoir rajouté **celle-là** … Et j'ai été tellement pris par cette mission de réconciliation que je n'ai pas pu aider les Winchester à vaincre Abaddon. Dean s'est retrouvé sous l'emprise de la marque de Caïn sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Et quand Métatron m'a dit qu'il était mort…_ »

La prise sur sa main fut si forte qu'elle retint à grand peine un rictus de douleur.

« _Je ne contrôlais rien. Je ne contrôlais **plus rien**. Ma vie m'échappait totalement. Dean est devenu un démon, et même si Sam a pu le rendre humain à nouveau, il était toujours sous le contrôle de la marque. Le voir ainsi nous donnait l'impression d'être tellement impuissants, Sam et moi. Et en plus… Je ne cessais de m'affaiblir à cause des grâces que je volais en tuant mes frères. Encore ! J'étais… Un parasite._

 _\- Castiel…_ souffla-t-elle en essayant de capter son regard

 _\- J'ai dû me battre pour récupérer ma grâce. Mais mes ailes étaient… Brisées. Elles ont été un poids perpétuel dès le moment où je les ai retrouvées. Une brûlure permanente qui me rappelait ma chute. Une torture psychologique qu'aucun être non céleste ne peut comprendre._ »

Les mains de l'anges tremblèrent à nouveau entre les siennes.

« _Et j'ai vu Dean nous échapper totalement… Je l'ai vu tuer… Tuer un gamin sans défense. Il m'a…_ »

Elle se tendit en visualisant parfaitement l'épisode auquel il faisait référence. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'y repenser. Revoir le visage sanguinolent de Castiel, ses yeux suppliants, la façon qu'il avait eu de se laisser faire…

« _J'étais… Faible. Inutile. Et Rowena a réussi à m'ensorceler… Une sorcière capable de maudire un ange. Aurais-je pu être encore plus pathétique ?_

 _\- Castiel…_ se désespéra-t-elle, ses mains tremblant sous la pression croissante

 _\- Et Amara… Ma tante. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'arrêter. Je ne pouvais plus protéger ceux qui comptaient pour moi. Je… Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire ?!_

 _\- Castiel_ , tenta-t-elle à nouveau

 _\- Lucifer m'avait paru être… La bonne solution. Une façon de leur être à nouveau utile. M'assurer qu'il y ait quelqu'un de puissant qui pourrait les sauver. Les garder en sécurité. Ce que je ne pouvais plus faire moi-même. Mais être possédé par Lucifer…_ »

Elle voulut retirer sa main tant il lui faisait mal mais la poigne angélique restait inflexible.

« _Je ne pensais pas… Je ne pensais pas que ça m'atteindrait autant. Ca m'a… Vidé. Je me trouvais déjà pathétique. Ca a empiré avec sa présence. Je n'avais plus envie de rien, surtout quand j'ai remarqué que ni Sam, ni Dean n'avait vu de différence. Aucun n'a été capable de voir que je n'étais plus… Moi. Qu'est-ce que ça dit sur eux ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit sur l'attention qu'ils me portent ?_ »

Gabrielle sentit des larmes naître dans ses yeux. Larmes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec sa main qui la faisait souffrir.

« _Et quand Amara a éjecté Lucifer de mon corps, j'étais tellement… Perdu. Je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire. J'ai suivi les Winchester dans leur plan pour calmer définitivement Amara. J'ai suivi… Chuck. Mon père que je n'avais pas vu depuis des millénaires. Mon père qui m'a ramené de la mort des années auparavant. Et je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de lui parler. Il a préféré… Préféré parler à Rowena. A Crowley. Aux Winchester. Mais pas moi. Même mon propre père m'ignorait…_ »

Une larme roula sur sa joue mais elle ne fit rien pour se détacher tant la détresse de Castiel la poignardait en plein cœur.

« _Et quand je vois les Winchester partir en chasse sans moi… Me laisser derrière eux… Je me dis que mon père avait raison de ne pas s'intéresser à moi. Je ne sers à rien. Je ne sers personne. Je ne suis qu'un poids pour les gens que j'aime… Je…_

 _\- Castiel !_ »

Son cri alarmé fit relever les yeux de l'ange qui vit le visage crispé de la jeune fille. Il passa son regard sur son bras tremblant et écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit. Il relâcha aussitôt sa main, rougie et… Tétanisée, qu'il observa avec horreur.

« _Tu vois…_ souffla-t-il alors qu'elle se massait la main prudemment, _Même à toi je fais du mal… Je ferais mieux de disparaître. Je…_

 _\- Castiel._ »

L'intransigeance de sa voix lui fit à nouveau croiser son regard. Il vit ses yeux brillants de larmes, et il sentit son cœur s'emballer.

« _Ne. Redis. Jamais._ _ **Jamais.**_ _Ca. Tu m'entends ?!_ » se retint-elle d'hurler

Il fronça les sourcils, son désespoir noyant encore ses prunelles, ne demandant qu'à se déverser.

« _Tu es… Tu es une des personnes les plus importantes pour les Winchester,_ poursuivit-elle, acerbe _, Un des anges les plus remarquables. Oui, tu as fait des erreurs. Mais tu fais tout pour te racheter. Tu as enduré… Tellement de peines. Ta force d'âme fait de toi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Chacun de tes choix est motivé par un amour et une compassion sans égale. Tu ne… Tu ne réalises pas ton importance. Tu crois que ton absence leur serait bénéfique ?! Tu ne peux pas avoir plus tort que ça. Sans toi… Sans toi, Sam, et Dean, seraient perdus. Tu fais partie de leur famille, bon sang ! Sois en convaincu parce que je ne te laisserai pas dépérir, pour la simple raison que tu crois des choses fausses. Les Winchester sont loin d'être les mecs les plus expressifs du monde, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne tiennent pas à toi. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de toi. Même s'ils sont **incapables** de le montrer ! Alors, oui, tu te sens coupable. Oui, tu te sens fatigué. Et je comprends. Sincèrement. Mais ne te bousille pas à cause de ça. Je tiens trop à toi pour ça. Et crois-moi, Dean et Sam tiennent aussi trop à toi pour te voir te détruire ! Parce que tu comptes Castiel. Bordel, oui, tu comptes, tu m'entends ?!_ »

Gabrielle était totalement essoufflée à la fin de sa tirade, et son cœur battait la chamade. Les sillons de ses larmes tiraient la peau de ses joues mais elle s'en fichait. Parce qu'il fallait que Castiel comprenne. Qu'il accepte enfin de ne plus se voir comme le boulet _qu'il n'était pas_. Il valait tellement mieux que ça. Il méritait tout l'amour du monde. Il méritait qu'on…

« _Castiel… ?_ souffla-t-elle en voyant son visage figé, le bleu de ses yeux brillant bien plus qu'à l'ordinaire, _Qu'est-ce que… ?_ »

Et elle sentit la panique naître quand une unique larme dévala sa joue, déchirant son cœur au passage. Castiel… Pleurait ?! A cause d'elle ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait ! Elle voulait simplement…

Et elle cessa de réfléchir quand l'ange l'attira brusquement à lui.

L'attira…

Pour la prendre dans ses bras.

S'accrochant à elle avec un désespoir qui lui retourna l'estomac.

Aucun sanglot. Aucun tremblement. Simplement une affliction muette qui lui fit mal.

Timidement, elle leva ses bras qu'elle posa avec douceur dans le haut du dos de l'ange. Et elle l'enlaça à son tour. Le rapprochant d'elle avec précaution. Une de ses mains vint se perdre dans la chevelure brune tandis que l'autre faisait de petits cercles qu'elle espérait apaisants entre ses omoplates.

Le silence de Castiel était déstabilisant, mais après sa longue tirade, après avoir dévoilé sans retenue ses sentiments, elle le comprenait. Elle raffermit son étreinte alors qu'elle entendait le cœur de l'ange battre frénétiquement, trouvant un écho dans la tempête qui résonnait dans sa propre poitrine.

« _N'oublie pas…_ murmura-t-elle en jouant tendrement avec les boucles de l'ange, _Je suis là pour toi._ »

Et il serra plus fort encore, faisant naître un sourire doux sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qu'elle dissimula contre son épaule.

* * *

 _ **A suivre.**_

* * *

 **Un peu de hurt/comfort, parce que... Merde à la fin, j'en avais besoin.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé en tous cas :)**

 **Gros bisous et à la prochaine !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	6. Partie 6

**Hello tout le monde ! Bon, que dire après presque un mois ? Euh... Promis, je ne vous ai pas oubliés ? ^^' Non, plus sérieusement, ce dernier mois a encore été bien rempli, et même si je n'avais pas fait de promesse de régularité, je trouve que ça fait long quand même. J'espère ne pas mettre autant de temps à l'avenir, mais je ne m'engage pas comme le semestre qui vient s'annonce... Dense :)**

 **Bref, sans transition, merci aux lecteurs, reviewers et followers (anciens comme nouveaux d'ailleurs :)), et je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **C'est quoi le contraire de "The French Mistake" ?** **(Partie 6)**

Gabrielle et Castiel restèrent enlacés un long moment. Elle se fichait bien de savoir s'il ne s'agissait que de quelques minutes ou de plusieurs heures. L'important était d'être là pour l'ange qui avait, de toute évidence, besoin de soutien.

Et quand, finalement, Castiel s'éloigna, elle le libéra sans dire un mot, se contentant d'accrocher son regard au sien, espérant lui transmettre toute sa compassion et son affection. Et son souffle eut un accroc quand elle vit une véritable lumière illuminer les prunelles angéliques. Elle pourrait presque croire qu'il s'agissait de sa grâce qui irradiait ainsi…

« _Merci Gabrielle…_ » souffla-t-il, ses mains sur ses épaules, et une douce chaleur courut sous la peau de la jeune fille

Une chaleur qui s'accompagna de légères caresses sur ses avant-bras et d'un bruissement reconnaissable entre mille.

Les ailes de Castiel…

Cela lui arracha un éclat de rire alors qu'elle passait une main sur ses joues pour faire disparaître les larmes qui s'accrochaient encore à ses cils.

« _Je t'en prie…_ lui sourit-elle en réponse, _Je crois que tu n'as pas idée depuis combien de temps je rêvais de te dire ça._

\- _Et je n'avais pas non plus idée de combien j'avais besoin d'extérioriser._ » confia-t-il

Elle secoua la tête, son sourire s'agrandissant.

« _Si je peux me permettre… J'ose espérer que tu le feras plus souvent à l'avenir._ »

Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de la fixer intensément. Si intensément qu'elle finit par se racler la gorge. Puis se passer une main dans les cheveux. Puis enrouler ses mèches en regardant ses jambes.

Bordel, mais comment faisait Dean pour supporter sans ciller un regard pareil ?!

« _Enfin bref. Tout ça pour dire que… Bonne discussion. Vraiment. Et je… Je vais aller… Prendre une douche. Ouais. Une douche. Définitivement une bonne chose._ »

Elle se releva précipitamment, mais alors qu'elle allait s'élancer hors de la chambre, la main de Castiel vint enserrer son bras et elle croisa à nouveau son regard. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle sentit son cœur cogner avec acharnement dans sa poitrine. Et quand les lèvres angéliques se posèrent sur sa joue, son corps s'enflamma. Bon sang, ils s'étaient passé le mot avec Sam ou quoi ? La prochaine fois ce serait quoi ? Dean qui l'embrasse ?

…

Ouais, non, définitivement pas crédible au vu de l'animosité qu'il nourrissait à son égard.

« _Encore merci Gabrielle…_ » répéta-t-il en lui offrant un sourire désarmant de pureté

Elle hocha la tête mécaniquement, parfaitement consciente que ses pommettes devaient avoir atteint un degré de rouge jamais vu encore dans Supernatural. Elle récupéra timidement son bras avant de sortir à reculons de la chambre.

Et alors qu'elle allait se diriger vers la salle de bain, elle fit volte-face pour retourner, une fois encore, dans la pièce où les affaires des Hommes de Lettres étaient stockées. Arrivée là-bas, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle devrait faire le plein de vêtements pour ne plus avoir à faire des allers retours chaque matin. Pas que le détour soit particulièrement long, mais à force… Elle se saisit de plusieurs chemises et hauts, de divers pantalons, quelques vestes, et des robes pour faire bonne mesure. Les bras bien chargés, elle entreprit de revenir sur ses pas.

Elle posa les affaires sur son lit, et arrêta son choix du jour sur une jupe patineuse à carreaux et un haut noir. Les saisissant d'une main, elle investit la salle de bain pour enfin prendre sa douche, s'habiller, et démêler, une fois encore, la jungle qui lui servait de chevelure. Et tandis qu'elle s'observait dans le miroir, elle réalisa qu'après Delphine, elle ressemblait désormais à Brigitte Bardot.

Amusée, elle retourna dans le couloir. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir… Soulagée. Elle qui rêvait depuis plusieurs saisons de dire à Castiel tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur… Lui dire combien il importait. Combien il comptait. Et en y repensant, elle s'interrompit dans sa marche, se souvenant que ces pensées avaient été les dernières qui avaient traversé son esprit avant de se réveiller sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala… Etrangement, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle était avec les Winchester depuis bien plus longtemps que deux jours. Et aussi adorables que soient Castiel et Sam, elle n'avait quand même pas envie de s'éterniser. Alors elle allait reprendre cette passionnante activité de recherches qui, elle l'espérait, l'aiderait à rentrer chez elle.

Elle fit une halte dans sa chambre, récupérant les deux ouvrages qu'elle y avait emmenés la veille et retourna dans la bibliothèque.

Il ne devait pas être loin de huit heures.

Et alors qu'elle était plongée dans une description détaillée des divers pouvoirs célestes, elle entendit la voix de Castiel.

« Non, tout va bien ici Sam. Et votre voyage ? »

Elle leva les yeux pour voir l'ange, son téléphone à son oreille, s'assoir à moitié sur la table à côté de la sienne.

« Vous avez déjà une idée de ce que vous cherchez ? »

Elle sourit et porta à nouveau son attention sur la page sous ses doigts.

« Bien sûr… Je suis certain que vous vous débrouillerez sans problème. »

Elle fronça les sourcils en tombant sur un passage concernant la lame archangélique, apparemment la seule arme susceptible de venir à bout d'un archange.

« Ha ? Eh bien je… »

En l'entendant hésiter, elle dévisagea Castiel dont les joues avaient légèrement rosi et les lèvres se courbaient timidement vers le haut.

« Dis-lui… Dis-lui que je ne lui en veux pas… » souffla-t-il finalement et elle leva un sourcil avant de se replonger dans sa lecture

Le paragraphe était suivi d'un dessin à l'aquarelle, rendant compte de ce à quoi la lame ressemblait…

Torsadée…

« Avec Gabrielle ? Aucun souci, vraiment. C'est un ange… Je crois que c'est l'expression, non ? »

Elle sourit discrètement tout en effleurant le papier du bout de son index. Si ses souvenirs ne la trahissaient pas, Gabriel avait seulement eu une lame angélique pour affronter son frère. Ce n'était de toute évidence pas avec une lame archangélique que Lucifer l'avait poignardé. Cela pouvait-il dire que…

« Euh… Oui. Elle est là. Un instant… Gabrielle ? »

Elle releva les yeux pour croiser le regard sérieux de l'ange qui avait éloigné son portable de son visage.

« _Oui ?_

\- _Sam. Il voudrait te parler._

\- _Me… Parler ?_ »

Il hocha la tête.

« _Ok. Ca marche_ , répondit-elle, légèrement confuse, mais tendant tout de même la main vers le mobile qu'il lui présentait, Allô ? fit-elle en portant le combiné à son oreille

\- Hey Gaby ! Ca fait plaisir de t'entendre, comment tu vas ?

\- Je… Ca va bien Sam, merci. Et toi ?

\- Super, t'as pas idée. J'ai pas oublié notre plan, et franchement, je tenais à te dire que je suis plus qu'optimiste. Ca fait même pas une nuit qu'on est parti et Dean…

\- Sam ?

\- …Dean n'a pas arrêté de me bassiner avec Castiel. Pas que je m'en plaigne. Franchement. Mais d'habitude, il n'en parle pas. En tous cas pas trop…

\- Sam ?!

\- Mais là, il a vraiment l'air concerné. Honnêtement, je crois que ton petit speech a porté ses fruits et…

\- SAM ! »

Il y eut un léger silence au cours duquel Gabrielle passa une main sur son visage.

« Un problème Gaby ? fit la voix concernée de Sam

\- Sam… Je… Je comprends plutôt bien l'anglais. Mais laisse moi te rappeler que ce n'est pas ma langue maternelle. Alors si tu parles trop vite, et encore plus au téléphone, crois-moi, je ne vais rien comprendre. »

Un nouveau silence lui répondit, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Oh… Oui. Désolé. Je vais ralentir.

\- Merci, poursuivit-il avec une gratitude perceptible, Tu disais ?

\- Que notre opération est en bonne voie.

\- Ca fait à peine quelques heures… répliqua-t-elle en jouant avec les pages du livre, Comment est-ce que ça aurait pu changer quoi que ce soit alors que…

\- Moi aussi, ça m'étonne. Un peu. Mais je pense qu'on a sous-estimé l'impact que pouvait avoir sa jalousie.

\- A ce point ? demanda-t-elle en croisant le regard de Castiel qui la fixait avec attention

\- Oh oui. Il ne parle pas de toi. Ou, quand il le fait, il est particulièrement…

\- Dean… » souffla-t-elle, et elle gagna un haussement de sourcil de Castiel à la mention de ce nom

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main pour le rassurer.

« Dean, confirma Sam, Pour toi, c'est pas génial, mais pour eux deux…

\- Ha ha, j'imagine bien, fit-elle, espiègle, même si son cœur se serra légèrement à l'idée que Dean ne l'apprécie réellement pas

\- Et toi ? De ton côté ? reprit Sam

\- Moi ? »

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Castiel qui semblait s'appliquer à essayer de comprendre la teneur de leur conversation.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de se détourner.

« Rien à dire là-dessus, continua-t-elle en faisant attention aux mots qu'elle choisissait, On apprend juste à mieux se connaître…

\- Ok… répondit Sam après quelques minutes, n'insistant pas

\- Sam ? T'es toujours avec Cass ? retentit la voix de Dean en arrière-fond

\- Ok, Gaby, fit-il précipitamment, Je vais devoir te laisser, mon frère est sorti de sa douche. Tu peux me repasser Castiel ?

\- Pas de problème. Salut Sam, bon courage pour la chasse.

\- Merci ! »

Elle tendit le téléphone à Castiel qui la fixait avec une insistance telle qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il savait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

« _Tiens Castiel. Sam pour toi encore._ » dit-elle en reprenant contenance, l'ange récupérant le téléphone sans un mot, et sans la quitter des yeux

Elle déglutit discrètement et se replongea avec beaucoup d'application dans le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Alors… La lame archangélique.

« _De quoi parliez-vous avec Sam ?_ »

Elle sursauta et se perdit dans le bleu inquisiteur des prunelles de Castiel, qui venait de raccrocher de toute évidence.

« _De quoi on… Rien. De rien. Pourquoi tu crois qu'on parlait de quelque chose en particulier ?_ tenta-t-elle d'éluder en tournant la page

\- _Ton visage_ , expliqua-t-il, _Tu as eu l'air… Etrangement coupable._ »

Elle se raidit et dissimula la moitié de son visage dans sa main, évitant à tout prix de le regarder. Manquerait plus qu'il réussisse à comprendre ce qu'elle et Sam avaient en tête. Pas certain qu'il apprécie qu'on se mêle de sa vie privée…

« _Coupable ? Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire_ , s'entêta-t-elle en tournant une nouvelle page, martyrisant l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas rougir

\- _Gabrielle…_ »

Et quelque chose dans la façon de prononcer son nom lui retourna l'estomac. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil et elle ne put plus retenir l'embrasement de ses joues alors qu'il la fixait avec un sourire… Canaille – il n'y avait pas d'autre mot –, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur bleutée.

Bon, s'il faisait ressortir son côté angélique, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir.

Elle leva un doigt vers lui.

« _Cass…Tiel. Me regarde pas comme ça._

\- _Te regarder comment ?_ demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas

\- _Comme… Comme… Comme **ça** bon sang_, tenta-t-elle de se faire comprendre en faisant de grands gestes de la main, _Je…_

\- _Tu ?_ poursuivit-il en continuant d'avancer, faisant se lever la jeune fille qui s'éloigna prudemment, les mains devant elle

\- _Je… J'ai rien à cacher. Promis._ »

Il continua de s'approcher, elle de reculer, jusqu'à être coincée contre le mur. Totalement tétanisée, elle pouvait jurer que la _putain_ de grâce de Castiel l'empêchait désormais de faire le moindre mouvement.

« _Castiel…_ marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux, _Espace personnel…_ »

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, la présence de l'ange était littéralement écrasante. Et son cœur qui cognait avec acharnement dans sa poitrine lui donnait envie de disparaître sous terre dans la seconde.

« _Espace personnel ?_ répéta-t-il, penchant la tête sur le côté, son torse à moins de trente centimètres du sien

\- _Oui…_ souffla-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans une vaine tentative de se protéger, _Je te jure t'es… Bien trop intimidant là et…_ »

Elle leva les yeux pour tomber dans ceux brillants de supplique de l'ange, et elle écarquilla les siens.

« _Oh non. Me fais pas tes yeux de chien battu. Ca marche peut-être avec Dean, mais certainement pas avec moi !_

\- _Mes… Yeux de chien battu ?_

\- _Oui_ , asséna-t-elle en détournant à nouveau le visage, _Crois-pas pouvoir m'attendrir…_ »

Mais elle avait parfaitement conscience de l'absurdité de ses propos quand elle se savait _déjà_ attendrie par l'ange, à tous les niveaux.

 _Enfoiré d'ange trop adorable pour son propre bien…_

« _Alors ? Avec Sam ?_ »

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il n'allait jamais lâcher l'affaire. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle la lâche également.

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour les planter avec une assurance relative dans ceux expectatifs de Castiel qui s'était encore rapproché. Par réflexe, elle recula son visage qui irradiait de chaleur tant elle était embarrassée par sa proximité.

« _Castiel… Je… Je te jure qu'il ne se passe rien. Je m'entends juste très bien avec Sam. On trouve… On se trouve des affinités. C'est tout. Je… Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?_ »

Il l'observa de longues minutes, le bleu lumineux de ses iris revenant à une couleur plus humaine, et il lui offrit un sourire… Entendu.

« _D'accord Gabrielle. Comme tu veux._ »

Mais elle était prête à parier qu'il se doutait qu'il y avait plus que cela. Cependant, il semblait accepter de ne pas chercher plus loin, et elle inspira profondément quand il s'éloigna pour ré-établir une distance plus… Convenable, entre eux.

« _Merci…_ » murmura-t-elle alors que sa poitrine se soulevait encore à un rythme bien trop rapide

Elle tenta de rassembler ses pensées, essayant d'oublier les émotions bien trop brûlantes qu'avait fait naître Castiel en la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Est-ce que c'était de sa faute si lui, Dean et Sam étaient bien trop attirants pour leur propre bien ?! Certes, elle ne fantasmait pas sur eux. Mais en tant que femme, elle ne pouvait pas forcément contrôler les réactions de son corps quand elle se retrouvait face à un homme… Sexy.

Et merde.

Elle serra les poings et se mit à maudire Misha, Jensen et Jared pour être aussi… Séduisants.

« _Bref…_ fit-elle finalement, pas entièrement remise pour autant, _Je vais… Continuer mes recherches._

\- _Je t'accompagne._ » conclut Castiel et elle hocha la tête tout en se rasseyant sur sa chaise, l'ange venant se placer à ses côtés

Le silence s'installa, faisant peu à peu disparaître l'étrange tension qui pouvait encore subsister entre eux.

Gabrielle respira à nouveau correctement et continua de tourner les pages de son livre qui, même s'il ne semblait pas fournir d'informations sur les voyages inter-dimensionnels, demeurait passionnant. Au bout d'une heure, cependant, elle tomba sur un élément qui… L'étonna.

« _Castiel ?_ demanda-t-elle à l'ange qui releva la tête à son appel, l'interrogeant muettement du regard, _Tu savais que…_ »

Elle réfléchit une seconde, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée de lui parler de ça, mais sa curiosité l'emporta sur ses réticences.

« _Que ?_ l'encouragea-t-il, la tête penchée sur le côté

\- _Que peu de temps après la création des humains, certains anges avaient demandé à ce que leur grâce leur soit ôtée pendant un moment pour expérimenter la condition humaine ?_ »

Castiel ne dit rien, se contentant de la fixer avec un mélange étrange de nostalgie et de tristesse.

« _Je le savais oui…_ avoua-t-il avec une certaine réserve, _Mes frères et sœurs n'avaient pas autant de… Griefs à l'égard des humains à l'origine._ »

Gabrielle posa son menton dans la paume de sa main, intriguée et intéressée par ce qu'il pourrait lui raconter.

« _Alors, en voyant la nouvelle création de notre père, plusieurs d'entre eux ont voulu les comprendre. Connaître ceux que l'on nous demandait d'aimer au-delà de tout._ »

Le regard de l'ange se perdit dans la vague quelques instants avant de revenir sur la jeune fille.

« _Gabriel a été l'un des premiers à vouloir expérimenter cette condition…_ »

Et Gabrielle esquissa un sourire en réalisant que cela ne la surprenait qu'à moitié.

« _Je sais que c'est une expérience qui l'a considérablement marqué, et je crois que c'est pour cette raison qu'il a fui parmi vous. Il aimait votre façon de vivre, il vous aimait **vous** … Il savait qu'il pourrait trouver une nouvelle famille en descendant sur Terre._ »

Et à la façon qu'il eut de prononcer le mot « famille », elle réalisa l'ampleur du vide qu'avait pu susciter le départ de l'archange messager.

« _Castiel…_ fit-elle doucement, ne sachant trop que dire

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas_ , la coupa-t-il immédiatement, ne souhaitant de toute évidence pas plus s'attarder sur son frère archangélique, _En fait, pour être tout à fait honnête,_ reprit-il pour changer de sujet _, Les anges qui avaient fait l'expérience de l'humanité en ont gardé… Un bon souvenir._ »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« _Mais…_ demanda-t-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'illustration sous ses yeux qui représentait un ange sans grâce au milieu d'humains, _S'ils avaient aimé cette… Expérience, d'où a pu venir la haine des anges pour les humains ?_

\- _En toute honnêteté, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question jusqu'à très récemment._ »

Il soupira en passant une main dans sa chevelure.

« _Mais… Après tout ce que j'ai traversé, j'ai fini par penser très sincèrement que c'est à cause du départ de notre père._ »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant la suite de son raisonnement.

« _Il les avait créés. Il nous avait demandé de les aimer. Il a banni Lucifer qui avait refusé de le faire… Il accordait tant d'importance aux humains que, lorsqu'il a disparu, mes frères, mes sœurs, et moi également, nous nous sommes sentis…_

\- _Abandonnés ?_ » tenta-t-elle prudemment

Il acquiesça.

« _Et… Beaucoup d'entre nous l'ont haï pour cela. Malgré notre amour, malgré notre dévotion, malgré notre confiance en lui… J'imagine que nous avons voulu lui faire payer. Et comme nous ne pouvions le haïr lui, nous avons haï la création qu'il préférait au-delà de tout. Au-delà même de l'Etoile du Matin._ »

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, inspirant profondément.

« _Nous ?_ demanda-t-elle doucement en croisant son regard

\- _Nous…_ répéta Castiel, _Je n'avais pas de considération particulière pour les humains avant…_

\- _Avant Dean._ » compléta-t-elle dans un sourire

Il plissa les yeux, confus, et elle réalisa ses paroles.

« _Et avant Sam_ , se hâta d'elle d'ajouter, _Avant Bobby. Avant Jimmy. Avant Claire. Avant…_

\- _Oui_ , confirma-t-il, légèrement soupçonneux, _Avant tout ça._ »

Il joua avec la page de son livre alors que Gabrielle s'obligeait à recomposer sa respiration.

 _Discrétion, bonjour !_

« _Maintenant…_ reprit-il, _Je les vois comme mon père voulait que nous les voyions. Comme sa création la plus précieuse. Imparfaite, peut-être, mais qu'il faut protéger par tous les moyens._ »

Un petit sourire éclaira son visage et elle le dévisagea avec tendresse.

« _Les humains sont… Impressionnants. A bien des égards. Pour avoir testé la condition humaine, je sais combien leur vie peut être difficile. Mais ils font face._ »

Elle retint avec peine un éclat de rire en se souvenant du Gag Reel de la saison neuf.

 _I can see how hard life can be._

 _Oh it's hard._

 _I mean, it barely shows but, I know it's hard._

Fichus Misha et Jensen. Encore.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ »

La question de l'ange la calma aussitôt et elle secoua la tête.

« _Rien… Rien. Juste… Un truc con dont je viens de me rappeler._ »

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit immédiatement.

« _Mais tu sais…_ réalisa-t-elle soudainement, _La vie humaine est peut-être difficile, mais il y a des aspects supers aussi._

\- _Super ?_ interrogea-t-il, _Comme… Le sexe par exemple_ ? »

Elle s'étrangla avec sa salive et espéra qu'elle ne rougissait pas _encore._

« _Oui, le sexe_ , admit-elle en reprenant contenance, _Mais il y a plein d'autres choses. Des choses… Bêtes, peut-être, mais qui égaient la vie._

\- _Comme ?_ demanda-t-il, honnêtement intéressé

\- _Comme…_ »

Elle réfléchit. Il y avait tant d'exemples qui lui venaient en tête.

« _Le cinéma, aller au restaurant avec des amis, se promener en forêt, visiter des musées, aller skier, voir la mer… Bronzer._ » ajouta-elle après un court instant

Un silence lui répondit.

« _Je n'ai… Je n'ai jamais fait ça avec eux_ , avoua Castiel après un long moment, _Enfin, si, j'ai déjà mangé au restaurant. Mais le reste…_

\- _En même temps…_ remarqua Gabrielle, _Dean et Sam sont des chasseurs, donc… Pas vraiment le temps pour ça, je le reconnais._

\- _J'aimerais bien essayer._ »

Et Gabrielle se noya dans le bleu attentif qui semblait espérait tant d'elle en ce moment. Elle inspira, mal à l'aise face à une telle intensité.

« _Essayer… Quoi, exactement ?_ souffla-t-elle, bien incapable de lui résister

\- _Je… Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais juste… Connaître ces aspects de la vie humaine que je n'ai jamais eu le temps d'expérimenter._ »

Il se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre, avec une conviction qui la fit fondre – oui, elle avait un faible pour Castiel badass, _et alors ?_ –.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire toi ?_ »

Elle ouvrit la bouche sans rien répondre. Ce qu'elle aimait faire ? Tout ce qu'elle lui avait déjà cité, ça, c'était une évidence. Mais d'autre ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait qui pourrait plaire à Castiel ? Parce qu'elle n'allait pas lui faire découvrir des choses qu'il ne risquait pas d'apprécier…

Réfléchissons… Castiel était un ange. Qu'aimaient les anges à part se battre en eux ?

(Oui, elle devenait sarcastique, et ?)

Bref, toujours est-il qu'elle n'était pas sûre de savoir ce qui pourrait plaire au brun. Que savait-elle de lui, exactement, grâce à la série ? Qu'il était l'ange rebelle – pas certain qu'il apprécie le qualificatif –, qu'il était prêt à tout pour les Winchester, qu'il était un fervent partisan du libre-arbitre… La liberté. Le leitmotiv de la série. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait trouver quelque chose qui fasse que Castiel se sente libre ? Comment un ange se sentait libre ?

Elle visualisa les premiers instants de Castiel dans la série. Sa présence, son assurance… Ses ailes.

Bon sang, pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ?

Ses ailes.

Les anges devaient aimer voler. Obligé. Mais est-ce qu'elle connaissait quelque chose qui permettrait d'offrir à Castiel le sentiment de voler ?

Un sourire illumina son visage, avant qu'un léger détail pratique n'entache son humeur.

« _Castiel_ , interrogea-t-elle, prudente, _Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu serais capable d'aller… Loin ? Est-ce que tu pourrais nous conduire, disons… En Europe ?_ »

Il fronça les sourcils et elle sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine.

« _En Europe ? Je… Je n'ai plus mes ailes. Enfin... Disons qu'elles ne sont plus en état, mais... Tu dois le savoir non ? Je…_

\- _Oui. Oui, je sais_ , intervint-elle aussitôt, _Mais… Loin de moi l'envie de te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, mais… Est-ce que Lucifer a laissé des… Des traces ? Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas des résidus de son pouvoir qui te permettrait de voyager comme avant ? Après tout, il était encore capable de voyager dans le temps donc…_ »

Il ouvrit la bouche, perplexe.

« _Pourquoi… Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? Qu'est-ce que…_

\- _J'ai… J'ai peut-être une idée. Mais elle nécessite de… Traverser l'océan, à dire vrai._ »

Il se tut, semblant réfléchir en silence, mais il finit par fermer les yeux, son front plissé par la concentration.

Au bout d'un très long moment où l'excitation et l'angoisse se disputaient au fond du ventre de Gabrielle, les iris de Castiel se dévoilèrent enfin, brillant d'une étrange lueur.

« _Je… Je pourrai_ , lui confia-t-il finalement, _Un aller-retour. J'en serai capable._

\- _Tu en es certain ?_ » ne put s'empêcher de redemander la jeune fille, se mordant la lèvre d'anticipation alors qu'elle planifiait déjà leur journée

Il lui offrit un sourire confiant tout en hochant la tête.

« _Oh c'est… Génial. Franchement, super !_ commença-t-elle à s'emballer, _J'espère que ce que je prévois te plaira. J'espère vraiment ! Parce que c'est une des choses que je préfère. Mais si t'aimes pas, c'est pas grave, je t'en voudrais pas hein, qu'on soit d'accord. C'est juste une expérience à faire au moins une fois dans une vie humaine et…_

\- _Gabrielle._ »

Le ton plus qu'amusé de l'ange interrompit sa tirade et elle lui fit un petit sourire penaud.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais me faire découvrir ?_ »

Elle entrelaça ses doigts, ses yeux pétillant de bonheur, et son sourire désormais si large qu'il lui faisait presque mal.

« _Tu connais les parcs d'attraction ?_ »

* * *

 _ **A suivre.**_

* * *

 **Et voilà, on laisse le triste derrière nous x) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Plein de bisous à tous et d'avance merci pour votre patience :-***

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	7. Partie 7

**Coucou à tous, ça fait longtemps non ? *tousse* Je vais me répéter, mais désolée pour l'attente... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop quand même au vu des raisons que je vous ai données (le semestre n'est pas prêt de s'améliorer malheureusement).**

 **Bon, je ne vais pas m'éterniser, je vais simplement remercier les lecteurs, les reviewers et tous les followers. Je suis vraiment touchée que cette fic vous plaise toujours.**

 **Place à la suite.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **C'est quoi le contraire de "The French Mistake" ?** **(Partie 7)**

Castiel n'y connaissait rien en parc d'attraction. Pas que cela étonne réellement Gabrielle. Alors elle avait décidé de lui faire la surprise, prenant le parti de ne rien révéler, et alors que Castiel poursuivait leurs recherches, elle s'occupait de réunir les informations utiles pour leur journée. Les yeux rivés sur la tablette tactile que possédaient les Winchester, elle ouvrait les différents onglets, vérifiant les horaires d'ouverture, s'interrogeant sur la météo des jours à venir… Et en réalisant qu'ils étaient en pleine période scolaire, elle eut le plaisir de se dire qu'il y avait de très grandes chances pour que le parc ne soit pas plein à craquer.

Elle sourit tout en faisant défiler la page.

« _Castiel ?_ demanda-t-elle alors que la journée du lendemain s'imposait comme le parfait moment pour une petite escapade outre-Atlantique, _Est-ce que Sam et Dean ont une idée du moment où ils rentreront ?_

 _\- Sam m'a dit que leur chasse ne leur semblait pas bien compliquée_ , l'informa-t-il en tournant la page du livre qu'il tenait entre les mains, _De ce que j'en ai compris, ça ne devrait pas leur prendre plus de deux ou trois jours._ »

Elle hocha la tête tout en grimaçant alors que son estomac se rappelait à elle.

« _Parfait…_ poursuivit-elle, ignorant les prémisses de sa faim, _On partira là-bas demain matin alors._ »

Castiel releva la tête à ces paroles.

« _Très bien_ , répondit-il, _Mais… Tu sais, si tu veux que je nous conduise là-bas, sachant que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où tu souhaites m'emmener, il faudra que tu visualises parfaitement le lieu._ »

Elle releva la tête à son tour et plissa les yeux alors que l'entrée du parc d'attraction se matérialisait dans son esprit. Elle esquissa un léger sourire en acquiesçant : elle en serait parfaitement capable.

« _Je gère._ » le rassura-t-elle, ses yeux brillants d'une fierté faussement arrogante, et il lui offrit un sourire amusé

Cependant, sur ces mots, son ventre se mit à gargouiller et elle roula des yeux avant de s'intéresser à l'heure affichée sur l'écran de la tablette.

12h08.

L'heure du repas.

« _Déjeuner ?_ »

L'interrogation de Castiel lui arracha un léger éclat de rire.

« _Ca part._ » répliqua-t-elle en se levant, l'ange suivant son mouvement

Tout comme la veille au soir, ils cuisinèrent ensemble avec une complicité qui ne les surprit qu'à moitié. Il semblait évident que leur discussion à cœur ouvert plus tôt ce matin les avait considérablement rapprochés. Et Gabrielle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Se lier d'amitié avec son personnage de série préféré ? Personne ne pouvait s'en vanter.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, discutant de tout et de rien, et quand leur repas fut terminé, ils s'occupèrent de la vaisselle. Et la jeune fille n'était toujours pas sûre de comprendre comme cela avait bien pu dégénérer en bataille de mousse odeur framboise.

Bref.

Tout comme la matinée, l'après-midi fut consacré aux recherches. Après tout, Gabrielle avait fait remarquer que leur journée au parc d'attraction allait leur faire sauter pas moins de neuf heures de lectures… Et tant pis si elle se mettait à saturer. Vraiment pas grave. Les mots se mélangeaient et elle avait envie d'arracher des pages, et alors ? Elle pouvait gérer.

Mais de toute évidence, Castiel n'avait pas l'air de cet avis puisqu'il récupéra l'ouvrage sans lui laisser l'occasion de contester.

« _Castiel_ , soupira-t-elle en se penchant en avant, agitant les bras pour tenter, vainement, de récupérer le livre, _Rends-le moiiiiii_ , gémit-elle, et assez pathétiquement d'ailleurs

 _\- Non_ , rétorqua l'ange, d'un ton sans appel, _Tu n'en peux plus, ça se voit, alors…_ »

Il referma le bouquin dans un claquement sec.

« _…changeons d'activité._ »

Elle soupira en tapotant le bois de la table, les breloques de son bracelet cliquetant à chacun de ses mouvements.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?_ soupira-t-elle en se frottant les yeux

 _\- Que dirais-tu de reprendre notre série ?_ »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire au terme « notre ».

« _Ok, ça me va…_ » acquiesça-t-elle

Elle se saisit de la tablette pour vérifier l'heure affichée. Il était 15h34. Le temps pour un ou deux épisodes, parce que si elle voulait être en état pour la journée de demain, décalage horaire oblige, il fallait qu'elle se couche vers 17h – parce que le réveil à une heure du matin, elle allait le sentir passer –.

Au moins cette fois aurait-elle l'occasion de se coucher au moment où elle se fatiguerait _réellement_.

Abandonnant tous deux les livres aux pages écornées, ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la chambre de Castiel. Gabrielle s'adossa à la tête de lit, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine tandis que l'ange se chargeait de mettre la suite de la saison. Le rire de la jeune fille finit par emplir l'air tandis que Castiel se contentait d'esquisser de légers sourires.

L'ambiance était paisible. Et si Gabrielle se dit qu'elle était heureuse de partager cela avec lui, elle eut la fugace pensée que cela serait encore mieux s'il le partageait avec les Winchester…

oOo

« _Gabrielle ?_ »

Elle grogna et se retourna sous ses draps, pestant contre le sommeil qui la quittait.

« _Gabrielle ?_ » entendit-elle à nouveau

Elle souffla et se frotta paresseusement les yeux alors que la réalisation que c'était Castiel qui l'appelait s'imposait à elle.

« _Cass…_ marmonna-t-elle en se redressant quand elle sentit un poids sur son matelas

 _\- Oui, c'est moi. Tu m'avais bien dit de venir te réveiller n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Elle souffla en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« _Je me souviens vaguement de ce détail_ , concéda-t-elle en baillant, _Merci._ » poursuivit-elle en papillonnant des yeux

Sa vision se précisait, et elle distingua les grands yeux bleus de l'ange sur elle, expectatifs.

« _Quand seras-tu prête ?_ s'enquit celui-ci, les mains sagement croisées sur ses cuisses

 _\- Quand je… Laisse-moi le temps de me réveiller s'il te plaît…_ répondit-elle, amusée

 _\- Mais…_ _Tu es déjà réveillée, non_ ? objecta-t-il, perplexe

 _\- Oui_ , confirma-t-elle en écartant les couvertures, s'asseyant prudemment aux côtés de l'ange, _Mais dans quel état… Je suis pas du matin. Je l'ai jamais été. Je le serai jamais. Donc avant d'être prête à partir il me faut…_

 _\- Un café ?_ » devina Castiel, amusé

Elle hocha la tête tout en se levant, les bras étirés au-dessus de sa tête, alors qu'un nouveau bâillement la prenait sans crier gare.

« _Et une douche._ » compléta-t-elle tout en s'approchant du bureau sur lequel s'exposait le tas de vêtements qu'elle avait ramenés la veille

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire l'affaire pour sa journée au parc d'attraction ?

Passant son regard de l'une à l'autre des pièces offertes à son regard, elle choisit finalement un tailleur pantalon d'un bordeaux sombre. Et elle se souvenait avoir vu des bottines de cuir à lacets pendant ses investigations. Elle irait les récupérer après.

« _Je serai dans la cuisine dans 20 minutes._ » informa-t-elle Castiel en croisant son regard

Celui-ci ne fit qu'acquiescer avant de quitter la pièce, elle récupérant ses affaires et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Comme elle l'avait annoncé, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle ressortait, apprêtée et un peu plus alerte – l'eau chaude le matin lui faisait toujours cet effet –. Et quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir Castiel, assis à la table, et lui tendre une tasse de café.

Elle le remercia et s'installa face à lui. Ils prirent le temps de discuter et c'est en finissant son deuxième café que Castiel lui redemanda encore quand elle serait prête à partir.

« _Tu es impatient à ce point ?_ s'enquit-elle, taquine, en regardant par-dessus sa tasse

 _\- Disons que tu as piqué ma curiosité… Et étant donné que tu as l'air d'y être particulièrement attachée, c'est vrai que j'ai hâte d'y être._ »

Elle lâcha un léger éclat de rire tout en se levant.

« _On va bientôt y aller, ne t'en fais pas…_ le rassura-t-elle en posant sa tasse dans l'évier

 _\- Est-ce qu'il faut quelque chose en particulier ?_ »

Elle se retourna, s'adossa contre le plan de travail et plissa le front alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

« _Il faut qu'on récupère l'argent, que tu t'assures d'avoir ton téléphone portable,_ énuméra-t-elle, _Et que…_ »

Elle esquissa un sourire alors que Castiel haussait un sourcil.

« _Et que ?_ l'encouragea-t-il

 _\- Et que tu vérifies ton niveau d'allemand._ »

Il ouvrit la bouche, perplexe, avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.

« _Mon niveau d'allemand ?_

 _\- Hum hum._ » acquiesça-t-elle, ravie

Castiel plissa davantage les yeux, mais elle se refusa à en dire plus. Elle passa simplement devant lui, et il la suivit.

« _Pourquoi l'allemand ?_ la pressa-t-il, _On va en Allemagne ? En Autriche ?_ »

Gabrielle sourit en arrivant dans la salle des opérations et elle prit les billets qui traînaient sur la table avant de saisir le trench-coat déposé sur un dossier de chaise.

« _En Suisse allemande ?_ poursuivit-il en récupérant son manteau et l'argent qu'elle lui tendait

 _\- Hey, surprise jusqu'au bout non ?_ » s'amusa-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et il pinça les lèvres

Elle regarda autour d'elle, se demandant si elle n'oubliait pas quelque chose. Sa veste de tailleurs suffirait à lui tenir chaud d'après la météo, l'argent c'était bon, elle n'avait pas de téléphone ni de papiers à prendre de toute façon, ses chaussures ne risquaient pas de s'envoler… Elle jeta un œil à Castiel qui semblait attendre son feu vert, et d'après elle, il était prêt à partir.

Elle s'approcha d'un pas et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« _On peut y aller !_ finit-elle par dire et il vint vers elle, ses doigts tendus vers son front avant qu'il ne rétracte son bras

 _\- Le Lichtenstein !_ s'exclama-t-il soudainement

 _\- Castieeeeeel…_ soupira-t-elle, faussement dramatique, tout en roulant des yeux

 _\- Bon, bon, d'accord._ » capitula-t-il

Et enfin, il toucha son front.

L'instant d'après, Gabrielle rouvrait les yeux, à l'abri des regards.

Et elle les referma presque immédiatement, aveuglée par la soudaine luminosité.

Le grognement qu'elle lâcha arracha un éclat de rire à Castiel et elle le frappa gauchement, espérant le faire taire. Elle ne le fit rire que davantage. Finalement, au bout de longues minutes, elle réussit à entrouvrir un œil et à regarder autour d'elle.

Ils étaient dissimulés sous les arcades des boutiques. Se décalant de Castiel qui lui bouchait la vue, elle vit quelques groupes de personnes remonter l'allée centrale, babillant avec enthousiasme. Elle quitta l'ombre des arcades pour s'approcher du soleil.

Et elle sourit en voyant les maisons se dévoiler à ses yeux.

Allemagne.

Rust.

Europa Park.

« _Ok, parfait,_ remarqua Gabrielle en jetant un coup d'œil aux portillons de sécurité d'où émergeaient de nouveaux groupes, _Est-ce que tu peux me passer l'argent s'il te plaît ? Il faut que je trouve un point d'information pour le changer et…_ »

Elle se tut en haussant un sourcil alors que la liasse de billets que lui tendait Castiel lui apparaissait… Terriblement familière. Elle les saisit brusquement et les fit défiler sous ses yeux. Les dollars avaient laissé la place à des euros. Comment…

« _Cass…Tiel, c'est toi qui a… ?_ demanda-t-elle en lui montrant les nouveaux billets

 _\- Non…_ répondit-il en plissant les yeux, les effleurant avec curiosité, _Ce sont des…_

 _\- Des euros_ , confirma-t-elle alors que l'ange en récupérait certains et les observait avec minutie

 _\- Ils sont bien plus colorés que les dollars_ , remarqua-t-il, pragmatique, et elle rit

 _\- C'est vrai… Mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment des dollars ont pu se transformer en euros sans explication,_ poursuivit-elle, le front barré d'un pli soucieux

 _\- Aucune idée_ , admit-il en reprenant tous les billets, _Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance ?_ »

Elle croisa son regard et elle haussa les épaules après quelques minutes.

« _J'imagine que non_ , conclut-elle en réajustant sa veste, _Bon, puisque le problème d'argent est réglé, je vais juste aller nous récupérer un plan du parc._ »

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers les portillons, allant à contre-sens du mouvement humain, jusqu'à atteindre les présentoirs et prendre un plan en français. Elle revint auprès de Castiel qui passait son regard de l'évidente zone de sécurité aux gens qui passaient devant ses yeux.

« _Gabrielle… A quoi servent ces personnes ?_ » demanda-t-il en désignant des hommes et des femmes vêtus de bleu marine qui prenait et redonnait des billets

Elle suivit la direction du regard avant de se détourner aussi vite.

« _Oh je…_ commença-t-elle en se raclant la gorge, _Ils… Ils sont là pour vérifier les billets des visiteurs…_ »

Il haussa un sourcil et elle se balança d'une jambe sur l'autre, mordillant sa lèvre.

« _Billets que nous n'avons pas, il me semble._ » remarqua justement Castiel, un étrange sourire aux lèvres

Et quelque chose dans le bleu pétillant des prunelles de Castiel la fit se détendre.

« _Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance…_ souffla-t-elle, ne le lâchant pas des yeux

 _\- J'imagine que non._ » répondit-il en reprenant ses mots, clairement amusé

Et sur ce, ils se mirent en mouvement, Gabrielle dépliant le plan pour s'assurer de ne pas se perdre.

oOo

« _Alors… Que je sois sûr de comprendre…_ commença Castiel tandis qu'il ne leur restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir pour embarquer dans les wagons du bobsleigh, _Vous payez vraiment pour_ _ **attendre**_ _avant de pouvoir faire une attraction ?_ »

Gabrielle se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire éblouissant.

« _Je crois que c'est l'idée. Et encore, là on n'a eu que 15 minutes à attendre. D'habitude, c'est trois-quarts d'heure._ »

Castiel resta bouche bée alors qu'il cherchait à savoir si elle se moquait de lui ou non.

« _Les humains sont étranges…_ marmonna-t-il alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas pour se placer face au portillon qui leur serait attribué, espérant qu'ils seraient dans les wagons aux couleurs de la France, _Et pourquoi cette attraction en premier ?_

 _\- Parce que pour se mettre dans le bain, c'est une bonne option._ »

Il plissa les yeux mais ne put rien ajouter quand leur train, aux couleurs de la Suisse – malheureusement pour Gabrielle – avança jusqu'au départ, se libérant de ses passagers actuels qui se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Les portillons s'ouvrirent et elle fit signe à Castiel de s'installer le premier. Il observa le wagon avec défiance avant qu'elle ne le pousse.

« _Allez, bouge ! Il va pas te manger !_ » s'amusa-t-elle et elle le poussa avec plus de force quand elle le vit la regarder, prêt à dire quelque chose

Il s'installa dans le bobsleigh jusqu'à se retrouver quasiment allongé. Incertain quant à la pertinence de sa position, il fut d'autant plus perturbé quand Gabrielle se plaça devant lui entre ses jambes, se frottant les mains d'impatience.

« _Ca va être bien !_ » s'exclama-t-elle, et il n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter puisqu'un responsable technique venait verrouiller la sécurité contre le corps de la jeune fille

Le bobsleigh se mit lentement en branle quelques minutes plus tard jusqu'à entamer sa montée. Arrivés au sommet, Castiel eut le loisir d'avoir une vue sur certaines structures qui l'intriguaient particulièrement, sur le manège de l'autre côté qui avait fait un bruit étrange quand ils étaient passés devant, et sur la piste qu'ils s'apprêtaient à suivre. Et en voyant les virages qui s'annonçaient, il ne put empêcher d'interroger Gabrielle.

« _Gabrielle… Le wagon n'est pas tenu ?_ »

Le bobsleigh entamait tranquillement son chemin, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne prenne de la vitesse.

« _Bien sûr que non !_ répondit-elle en se tordant le cou, _La force centrifuge fait tout le boulot._

 _\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que…_ »

Le train plongea.

oOo

Castiel arborait un drôle d'air alors qu'ils déambulaient dans le quartier grec. Après l'avoir traîné dans l'Eclair du Cervin – un manège qu'elle-même n'avait que très rarement l'occasion de faire à cause de l'attente habituelle – et l'avoir entendu discourir un long moment sur le fait que l'ascension de biais l'avait surpris, elle lui avait fait découvrir le Poséidon. Elle aimait beaucoup ce grand huit aquatique, et elle l'avait d'autant plus apprécié quand, pendant l'attente (à peine vingt minutes), ils avaient discuté de mythologie grecque avec passion.

Ils étaient ressortis, lui bien plus trempé qu'elle. D'ailleurs, se faire mouiller l'avait tant surpris que Gabrielle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le comparer à un chaton pendant quelques minutes. Mais son drôle d'air venait surtout du fait qu'il avait… Apprécié. Il avait aimé le bobsleigh, mais le Poséidon semblait l'avoir plus touché.

Et Gabrielle esquissa un sourire. Elle allait monter en puissance.

oOo

« _Mais pourquoi on peut pas faire celui-là ?_ se plaignit Castiel en désignant le monstre d'acier qui dominait tout le parc et qu'ils laissaient derrière eux

 _\- Parce que celui-ci…_ répondit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, _Ce sera quand tu seras prêt._

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Pas de mais Castiel._ »

Il bougonna pour la forme et elle le trouva mignon. Pour changer.

« _Suis-moi_ , s'exclama-t-elle en discernant les cylindres aux façades bleutées, _On va du côté russe !_ »

oOo

« _C'est fascinant…_ » souffla Castiel alors qu'il écartait les pans de son trench-coat pour mieux voir sa chemise illuminée

Ils étaient à l'intérieur des couloirs sombres de l'Euromir, leur chemin éclairé par de la lumière ultra-violette. Et avec sa chemise blanche, Castiel était devenu un magnifique signal lumineux.

« _Passe-moi ton téléphone_ , commanda Gabrielle, _Je vais te prendre en photo_. »

Il lui tendit l'appareil sans plus réfléchir et elle immortalisa l'instant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ils atteignirent finalement les wagons circulaires. Quatre places dos à dos, deux à l'avant, deux à l'arrière. Désormais au fait des coutumes concernant l'embarquement, Castiel n'eut pas besoin du signal de la jeune fille. Il s'installa et elle suivit. Après les vérifications d'usage, le train se mit en marche, suivant les rails qui montaient progressivement en spirale autour de la fusée dissimulée dans la structure.

Le thème musical de l'Euromir retentit et, comme d'habitude, elle se mit à danser alors que les wagons tournaient sur eux-mêmes tout en suivant les rails. Castiel la dévisagea, surpris, mais il ne dit rien en la voyant si heureuse. Ils atteignirent finalement la sortie, et Castiel resta bouche bée en voyant que le trajet à l'horizontal qu'ils empruntaient, serpentant entre les trois tours bleues, les faisait dominer tout le parc d'une très belle hauteur. Les wagons continuèrent de tourner jusqu'à ce que la première véritable descente n'apparaisse et que les wagons ne se verrouillent.

Ils allaient la faire en arrière…

Gabrielle leva les bras.

oOo

« _Et maintenant, on peut ?_

 _\- Castiel…_ »

oOo

« _Cet instrument mesure les battements cardiaques ?_ s'enquit Castiel en déposant ses mains sur le dispositif de sécurité qui entourait son corps, intrigué par le numéro qui s'y affichait quand il le touchait

 _\- Je te confirme._ » répondit Gabrielle à ses côtés, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide

Ils venaient d'embarquer dans le Blue Fire, un nouveau palier dans les sensations. Elle l'avait traîné dans l'Atlantica SuperSplash avant, et en arrivant à son sommet, il l'avait suppliée pour tester cette énorme attraction bleue qu'il voyait depuis les hauteurs. Elle n'avait pas pu le lui refuser…

Ils étaient donc désormais en train d'avancer tranquillement, amorçant le virage qui les placerait dans la zone de départ. Castiel regarda avec intérêt le décor minier qui les entourait, et les mannequins à l'effigie de scientifiques qui observaient leurs écrans jusqu'à ce que le train ne s'arrête à nouveau, leur destination bloquée par une porte fermée.

Une alarme résonna et de la fumée jaillit sur les côtés.

« _Gabrielle ? Pourquoi une alarme ? Est-ce que c'est mauvais signe ?_ »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui alors que les portes s'ouvraient soudainement.

« _Mauvais signe ?_ répondit-elle, _Pas du tout, c'est…_ »

La brusque accélération l'interrompit et son cri fut la seule réponse qu'obtint Castiel.

Elle leva les mains en l'air, la propulsion les menant au sommet du premier virage. La légère décélération à ce niveau lui arracha un sourire avant qu'ils ne replongent brutalement. Les mains toujours en l'air, elle se laissa porter par le looping, s'amusant de voir le parc à l'envers. Ils bifurquèrent, plongèrent, remontèrent, vrillèrent et Gabrielle ne réussit pas à contenir l'adrénaline exquise qui courait dans ses veines. La dernière vrille lui donna le sentiment de l'expulser hors du wagon et elle rit plus fort encore.

Le coup de frein final la projeta en avant, avant de la renvoyer à nouveau contre son siège. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel qui avait les mains posées sur sa sécurité, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte.

« _Cass… Tiel ?_ » s'inquiéta-t-elle

Elle croisa son regard bleuté et y vit quelque chose qui semblait tant lui manquer dernièrement.

« _C'était génial…_ » murmura-t-il, subjugué

De la joie pure.

oOo

« _Ils ont tout conçu en bois ?!_ »

Castiel avait quasiment le nez collé à la structure du Wodan, amusant clairement Gabrielle qui l'observait avec une affection qu'elle avait bien du mal à dissimuler.

« _Oui. Absolument tout. J'admire ce genre de prouesse techniques._ » commenta-t-elle alors qu'ils suivaient le tracé de la queue, serpentant à travers les éléments de bois

Ils passèrent devant la statue mécanique de Hel, déesse nordique des morts, et Castiel la dévisagea avec suspicion.

« _C'est ainsi que les humains se figurent Hel ?_ interrogea-t-il

 _\- Qui ?_ » demanda Gabrielle qui avait poursuivit son chemin sans faire plus attention que cela à la déesse

Castiel la lui désigna et elle haussa les épaules.

« _Apparemment. Moi, elle me fait flipper._ »

Castiel passa son regard sur la statue de haut en bas.

« _Moi aussi._ »

oOo

« _Gabrielle, est-ce qu'on peut faire…_

 _\- Non. Pas encore._

 _\- Mais je…_

 _\- Non. Elle est à l'autre bout du parc, et il reste des trucs sympas dans la zone scandinave._ »

Il roula des yeux mais elle ne se démonta pas.

oOo

Le Fjord Rafting lui avait plu. Castiel ne s'était jamais imaginé que descendre des eaux tumultueuses dans une espèce d'énorme bouée à huit places pouvait être aussi distrayant. Et cette fois, il n'y avait pas eu de jaloux, ils s'étaient fait tremper tous les deux.

Mais leur escapade sur le torrent déchaîné avait titillé la faim de Gabrielle qui s'était retrouvée avec un ventre gargouillant en marchant dans les rues du quartier scandinave. Castiel l'avait remarqué et lui avait proposé de s'arrêter pour manger un morceau. Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui avant de sourire.

« _Je connais l'endroit parfait._ »

Ils étaient désormais attablés au Colonial Food Station, une belle vue sur l'immense étendue d'eau qui séparait la forêt enchantée de l'univers de l'aventure, des hamburgers et des frites dans le plateau qu'ils partageaient. Castiel était ravi de pouvoir profiter d'un hamburger, alors que Gabrielle était simplement heureuse de pouvoir manger. Elle esquissa un sourire en repensant à l'ange qui avait passé la commande dans un allemand parfait. Et si elle avait toujours aimé cette langue, l'entendre de la bouche de Castiel l'avait rendue encore plus belle.

« _J'aime vraiment cet endroit…_ » remarqua-t-il simplement en piochant dans ses frites

Elle sourit plus franchement en avalant sa bouchée de hamburger.

« _J'espère que tu en garderas un bon souvenir…_ » répondit-elle avant de boire son Coca

Il l'observa un long moment avant de se lever de son banc pour se placer à ses côtés. Elle libéra la paille coincée dans sa bouche pour le dévisager avec incrédulité alors qu'il sortait son portable et qu'il passait un bras sur ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui.

« _Castiel… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

 _\- Je garde un bon souvenir._ » décréta-t-il en tendant son bras devant eux

Elle ouvrit et referma sa bouche avant de simplement sourire, son gobelet à l'effigie d'Europa Park proche de sa joue alors qu'il prenait une photo.

Un ange amateur de selfies… Qui l'eut cru ?

oOo

Après avoir emmené Castiel dans la grotte des pirates – juste histoire de digérer un peu, lui avait-elle promis – elle avait, enfin, accepté de le conduire à ce fameux rollercoaster qui le faisait rêver. Ils étaient donc retournés dans la zone française, où elle s'était cependant arrêtée au niveau de l'immense sphère disco qu'était l'EuroSat, juste à côté de leur objectif, afin de remettre l'ange dans le bain. Et s'il s'était plaint au début, en ressortant, il était à nouveau tout excité, et Gabrielle se dit qu'il était fin prêt.

Ils commencèrent enfin à faire la queue pour le Silver Star, l'une des plus hautes et plus rapides attractions d'Europe.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall Mercedes-Benz, et Castiel jeta des coups d'œil curieux aux voitures exposées de l'autre côté de la barrière de verre. Ils suivirent le chemin, montant les escaliers, et quand ils arrivèrent à la bifurcation séparant la first line du reste des rangs, Gabrielle n'hésita pas. Elle se plaça dans la queue réservée au premier rang et Castiel obtempéra sans un mot. Après tout, quitte à expérimenter, autant le faire à fond.

Le cœur de la jeune fille commençait à s'emballer dans sa poitrine, comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait cette attraction. Qu'importe l'expérience, son ventre se serrait toujours d'une appréhension mêlée d'excitation…

Ils progressèrent jusqu'à atteindre le hangar de départ, et ses battements cardiaques résonnèrent avec force…

« _Gabrielle ?_ se retourna Castiel, _Tout va bien ?_ »

Elle hocha la tête.

« _Aucun souci, c'est juste que… J'angoisse toujours pour celle-là_ , avoua-t-elle dans un demi-sourire

 _\- Vraiment ?_ interrogea-t-il, un sourcil haussé

 _\- Vraiment._ »

L'adrénaline picotait sa poitrine et elle se força à respirer.

Quand les portillons s'ouvrirent pour les laisser embarquer, Gabrielle conseilla à Castiel de ranger son manteau dans les casiers, comme pour le Blue Fire. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de traverser la rangée de sièges pour faire comme demandé.

Il vint se réinstaller à l'extrémité gauche du wagon, la jeune fille à ses côtés, alors que les deux dernières places de droites étaient investies par deux autres personnes.

Gabrielle inspira alors qu'elle tirait la sécurité contre son ventre, ses jambes se balançant, à nouveau, dans le vide. Un responsable technique vint s'assurer que tout était parfaitement enclenché avant de retourner dans sa cabine.

Gabrielle jeta un coup d'œil aux lumières rouges qui s'allumaient successivement, jusqu'à laisser la place à une rangée de lumières vertes, annonçant le départ. Son cœur fit une embardée alors que le train se mettait en branle. Il sortit du hangar, tourna légèrement sur la droite et entama sa longue montée… 73 mètres de hauteur. Elle s'agrippa au poids contre ses jambes alors que dans ses oreilles résonnait le cliquetis des chaînes qui les tractaient jusqu'au sommet. Elle regardait autour d'elle, observant le parc s'éloigner au fur et à mesure, l'excitation angoissée prenant ses droits dans ses veines.

« _Est-elle aussi bien que cela ?_ »

La voix de Castiel la tira de ses pensées et elle croisa son regard interrogatif.

« _C'est celle que je préfère_ , lui confia-t-elle en regardant rapidement devant elle, anticipant la fin de la montée, _Les sensations sont… Fabuleuses. Pour moi en tous cas._ » se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter

Il se détourna en constatant que le cliquetis se faisait moins rapide. Et pour cause, ils finissaient leur frustrante ascension. Et alors que leur wagon atteignait le sommet, Gabrielle se rappela de quelque chose.

« _Oh Castiel, une dernière chose, pour celle-là…_ »

La première ligne de sièges suivit les rails, s'avançant lentement et inexorablement dans la descente.

« _Lève bien les braaaaaaaaaaaaah !_ »

Le train avait subitement plongé, et ils se retrouvèrent à foncer vers le sol. Ils hurlèrent, le seul moyen pour eux d'expulser l'air de leurs poumons comprimés par leur longue descente. La brutale remontée leur coupa la respiration et ils franchirent la première bosse dans un état d'euphorie palpable quand leurs corps décollèrent de leur siège, simplement maintenus par ce poids sur leur ventre. Ils replongèrent, remontèrent et se laissèrent porter par les forces qui voulaient les envoyer vers le ciel.

Les bras en l'air, Gabrielle la retrouva. Cette sensation de voler.

Et quand le Silver Star interrompit sa course, des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux pendant qu'elle se forçait à inspirer et expirer à nouveau correctement. En jetant un bref coup d'œil à Castiel, elle ressentit le même bonheur irradier de lui.

Cela faisait tellement plaisir à voir…

Le train suivit tranquillement les rails pour retourner au hangar où ils furent libérés de la barre de sécurité et, après avoir récupéré le manteau de Castiel, ils descendirent vers la sortie. Ils s'interrompirent face au stand photo et aux multiples écrans qui présentaient les photos prises en fin de circuit. Gabrielle chercha la leur, et quand elle la trouva, son cœur s'emballa à nouveau, terrassé par une émotion dévastatrice. Si elle souriait, comme d'habitude, Castiel, lui, rayonnait. Le brun à ses côtés dut le remarquer et posa une main timide sur son épaule.

« _Ce serait aussi un beau souvenir, tu ne crois pas… ?_ »

Elle plongea son regard dans celui débordant de joie de l'ange et elle acquiesça.

Il sortit un billet pour acheter leur photo et quand ils continuèrent leur chemin hors du hall Mercedes-Benz, il ne cessa pas de la regarder.

La journée était loin d'être terminée, mais elle pouvait jurer qu'elle avait réussi son pari…

Elle retint un éclat de rire en se saisissant de la main de Castiel qui la suivit sans protester alors qu'elle se précipitait vers un endroit connu d'elle seule.

* * *

 _ **A suivre.**_

* * *

 **Un début de journée à Europa Park ! Le meilleur parc d'attraction si vous voulez mon avis ;) Si vous êtes curieux, allez voir le site du parc, vous y trouverez les photos des attractions citées. Et si vous êtes _vraiment_ curieux, tapez les noms sur youtube, vous tomberez sur les vidéos ONRIDE :D (Bonus: cherchez Euromir Theme, vous comprendrez peut-être pourquoi Gabrielle s'ambiance :P)**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé cette parenthèse dans la vie de notre ange adoré ! Je vous embrasse tous et vous dis à la prochaine :-* (Armez de vous de patience encore une fois *coeur*)**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	8. Partie 8

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Enfin la suite (eh oui vous ne rêvez pas x))**

 **Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui continuent de lire cette histoire, de la suivre, de la mettre en favori et de laisser des commentaires. En ces temps de dur labeur, cela ensoleille mes journées :)**

 **Sans transition, bonne lecture à vous.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **NB: Le texte en gras, c'est de l'allemand ;)**

* * *

 **C'est quoi le contraire de "The French Mistake" ? (Partie 8)**

Après que Gabrielle eut conduit Castiel dans l'univers d'Arthur et les Minimoys – et lui avoir répété que les Minimoys _n'existaient pas_ – l'ange avait, semble-t-il, décidé de prendre les choses en main, et avait imposé avec un aplomb… Céleste, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, la suite du programme. Sans vraiment s'en étonner, Gabrielle avait été contrainte de refaire quelques aller-retours entre les zones islandaise et française puisqu'il tenait absolument à refaire plusieurs fois le Blue Fire et le Silver Star. Heureusement que l'attente n'était pas longue… Ceci dit, même si elle se targuait d'avoir une bonne résistance à ce genre de sensations, elle l'arrêta après la troisième session sur l'Euromir. Une pause était nécessaire, argua-t-elle, et comme l'heure du goûter approchait, quoi de mieux que de s'assoir quelques minutes, une barbe-à-papa à la main ?

N'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de goûter cela, Castiel la suivit du côté néerlandais jusqu'à se retrouver face à un stand de sucreries en tous genres. L'employé salua les clients qui s'en repartaient déjà en souriant avant de se tourner vers eux.

Et il se figea un bref instant, ses yeux écarquillés.

Surprise par sa réaction, Gabrielle haussa un sourcil et suivit son regard. Il fixa Castiel une seconde de trop avant de se reprendre.

« **Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?** »

Castiel regarda l'étal avec intérêt avant de jeter un coup d'œil entendu à Gabrielle qui ne lâchait pas l'employé des yeux. Des cheveux châtains, un sourire joueur quoique sincère, un regard espiègle. Tout cela lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« _Gabrielle ? »_

Elle revint sur terre à l'interrogation de son ami.

« _Oui Castiel ?_ demanda-t-elle

 _\- Tu veux quelque chose en plus de ta… Barbe-à-papa ?_ »

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'employé qui patientait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« _Pas spécialement, mais si, toi, tu veux quelque chose, fais-toi plaisir._ » sourit-elle

Il acquiesça et regarda avec plus d'attention les multiples bonbons et friandises qui se présentaient devant lui.

« _La barbe-à-papa est un très bon choix, surtout si on a jamais goûté,_ intervint l'homme face à eux, _Après, si je peux me permettre, comme vous avez l'air dubitatif, je peux vous offrir quelques friandises en rab, pour que vous goûtiez._ »

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté alors que Gabrielle tiquait au français irréprochable. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la remarque.

« _Hey ma jolie_ , s'amusa l'homme face à elle, _Sois pas surprise. C'est noté sur mon badge._ »

Avisant ledit badge, Gabrielle plissa les yeux tout en s'avançant. Et il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait raison, puisque sur la carte à son nom étaient représentés les drapeaux allemand, français et anglais, attestant qu'il parlait ces trois langues.

« _C'est vrai_ , admit-elle, _Mais on n'entend absolument aucun accent… Bravo… Guilhem,_ reprit-elle en lisant le nom inscrit, impressionnée, et il lui fit un clin d'œil

 _\- Alors ? On part là-dessus ?_ reprit Guilhem, _Tournée de bonbons ?_

 _\- Vous nous les offrez ?_ intervint Castiel, _Pour quelle raison ? Ce n'est pas très commercial non ?_ »

Guilhem rit avant de se pencher en avant, plongeant son regard dans celui de Castiel.

« _Que veux-tu… J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les beaux mecs au visage d'ange…_ »

Le brun ouvrit la bouche, perplexe, alors que Gabrielle dévisageait l'employé avec une incrédulité croissante.

Beaux mecs au visage d'ange…

Pourquoi cela lui disait-il quelque chose ?

« _Je vous demande pardon… Est-ce que vous flirtez avec moi ?_ » s'enquit Castiel, confus

Guilhem rit à nouveau avant de se concentrer sur ses bonbons.

« _Loin de moi cette idée,_ le détrompa-t-il immédiatement en piochant dans les friandises, _Je ne suis pas du genre à marcher sur les plates-bandes des autres…_ » ajouta-t-il, mystérieux

Castiel plissa les yeux alors que Gabrielle se sentait de plus en plus perdue face à la familiarité évidente dont faisait preuve Guilhem envers lui. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il se comporte ainsi. Ils ne se connaissaient pas… N'est-ce pas ?

« _Vois ça comme ma BA du jour_ , conclut l'employé en tendant un petit sachet plastique que Castiel récupéra sans le lâcher des yeux, _J'espère que vous profitez bien de votre journée d'ailleurs_. »

Gabrielle acquiesça tandis que Castiel souriait franchement.

« _Cool. Vu ta dégaine, j'aurais jamais cru que tu serais du genre à aimer les parcs d'attractions_ , poursuivit Guilhem en replaçant une mèche châtain derrière son oreille

 _\- Ma… Dégaine ?_ s'offusqua presque Castiel

 _\- Le costume de comptable_ , l'informa-t-il en se saisissant d'un bâton en bois pour préparer la barbe-à-papa, _Je suis sûr que c'est un truc que tu te traînes depuis un bail._

 _\- Je…_

 _\- Et ça donne l'impression que t'es coincé. Niveau look, t'as des progrès à faire si tu veux mon avis… Un gâchis que de te cacher sous un trench-coat._ »

Castiel aurait dû se sentir vexé voire insulté qu'un parfait inconnu critique son apparence vestimentaire, et s'adresse à lui de la manière dont il le faisait en fait, mais quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix, dans ses gestes, dans son regard…

Il ressentait une véritable tendresse émaner de cet humain face à lui. Une tendresse qu'il ne s'expliquait pas mais qui touchait sa grâce et l'empêchait d'en vouloir à ce Guilhem qui lui tendait désormais un nuage rose, un sourire canaille aux lèvres.

« _Allez, je vais arrêter de bavasser_ , reprit celui-ci, _Mon pire défaut d'après mon père. Il disait toujours que j'adorais m'écouter parler. Il devait confondre avec mon grand frère. Bref, cadeau de la maison._ » conclut-il en désignant les bonbons et la barbe-à-papa désormais entre les mains de Gabrielle

Ils le remercièrent d'un signe de tête et allaient repartir quand la voix de Guilhem retentit à nouveau.

« _Fais gaffe Castiel, ce truc est délicieux mais colle les doigts. Et… Gabrielle…_ »

La jeune fille se retourna à la mention de son prénom et plongea dans les yeux chocolat de l'employé. Elle y lut une affection si forte qu'elle se répéta encore que quelque chose lui échappait vraiment en cet instant.

« _Prends soin de lui, hein ? Et à une prochaine, j'espère._ » finit-il avec un nouveau clin d'œil

Elle acquiesça alors que Castiel la prenait par le bras pour l'éloigner, à la recherche d'un banc où ils pourraient se poser tous deux.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour observer Guilhem se saisir d'une sucette, la déballer et l'enfourner dans sa bouche. Et alors qu'elle allait de nouveau détourner la tête, elle jura avoir vu ses prunelles s'illuminer d'une lueur dorée…

oOo

Assis sur un banc, à côté du quartier anglais, ils profitaient de l'ombrage et de la fraîcheur environnante. Gabrielle prit un morceau de barbe-à-papa et l'avala, avant de récupérer les filaments de sucre qui collaient à ses doigts.

« _Ceci… Me rend vraiment heureux…_ »

Gabrielle observa Castiel se saisir d'un nouveau morceau de nuage rose qu'il mangea avec une gourmandise évidente.

Elle sourit.

« _Tu m'en vois ravie…_ dit -elle en piochant un bonbon

 _\- Encore merci pour cette journée Gabrielle._ » poursuivit-il en ancrant son regard dans le sien

Elle secoua la tête, ses pommettes rosissant sous l'intensité des prunelles angéliques.

« _C'est moi qui te remercie…_ confia-t-elle en triturant ses doigts, _Je ne savais pas si tu allais aimer. Je suis contente que ce soit le cas. En fait…_ »

Elle se redressa.

« _Je suis simplement heureuse que tu sois heureux…_ »

Il lui fit un doux sourire et elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, arrachant un nouveau bout de barbe-à-papa pour se donner contenance.

« _J'aurais aimé que Dean et Sam soient avec nous…_ »

Il l'avait murmuré, presque défaitiste. Et c'est ce qui fit que Gabrielle se tourna vers lui, une vague inquiétude perçant sa poitrine.

« _Cass… Tiel_ , se reprit-elle, encore, en posant une main timide sur son épaule, _Tu sais que…_

 _\- Cass._ »

Elle fronça les sourcils, la bouche ouverte.

« _Tu peux m'appeler Cass…_ » précisa-t-il en sentant son incompréhension

Elle écarquilla les yeux, sa main se crispant sur son épaule.

« _Je… Tu…_ balbutia-t-elle avant de déglutir et de reprendre une profonde inspiration, _Tu es sûr, parce que…_

 _\- J'en suis sûr_ , la coupa-t-il, _Je t'ai entendu te reprendre plusieurs fois depuis que tu es arrivée. J'ai l'impression que m'appeler Cass serait plus naturel pour toi, non ?_ »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, vaguement gênée, et il esquissa un sourire.

« _Les seuls à jamais m'avoir appelé Cass sont les Winchester_ , poursuivit-il, _Ma famille humaine…_ avoua-t-il en baissant la tête, _Et toi, je te considère comme… Comme une amie. Donc… Ca ne me dérangerait pas que tu m'appelles comme ça aussi._ »

Ils se turent de longues minutes, Gabrielle ne lâchant pas sa prise, essayant de calmer son cœur qui s'emballait dans sa poitrine à la pensée que l'ange la considérait comme une amie… Il n'en avait jamais eu beaucoup, et elle s'était toujours dit que les épreuves qu'il avait traversées l'avait refermé sur lui, lui apprenant à réfréner sa confiance et à ne plus s'ouvrir si facilement aux étrangers.

Il avait été utilisé tant de fois, trahi presque autant, abandonné aussi souvent…

Qu'il lui accorde cette marque d'amitié la touchait à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé.

« _Merci… Cass…_ » finit-elle par dire, gagnant un léger sourire de la part de Castiel

Et en étant témoin de son bonheur, en se disant qu'elle en était responsable, cela lui rappela brutalement qu'elle n'était pas destinée à rester à ses côtés. Sa présence n'était pas immuable, celles des Winchester en revanche…

C'était Sam et Dean qui seraient encore à ses côtés.

C'était Sam et Dean qu'il _espérait_ avoir à ses côtés.

C'est pourquoi il semblait si important que tous trois partagent ces moments.

« _S'ils pouvaient…_ continua-t-elle, _Je suis sûre que Sam et Dean feraient ce genre de choses également._ »

Elle se tourna vers lui et s'assura que leurs regards s'accrochent.

« _Je te l'ai dit… Ils ne sont pas doués pour le montrer, mais tu es comme un frère pour eux. Peut-être même plus que cela…_ souffla-t-elle dans un sourire alors que son regard se perdait

 _\- Pardon ?_ »

Elle fixa à nouveau l'ange qui restait stoïque, les yeux plissés par la concentration.

« _Plus qu'un frère ?_ » poursuivit-il et elle ouvrit la bouche

Terrain glissant… réalisa-t-elle.

Terrain _très_ glissant.

Cependant, les conversations qu'elle avait eues avec Sam lui revinrent en mémoire, et leur objectif commun se rappela à elle. Finalement, peut-être que son impair pourrait être une ouverture ?

« _Et bien…_ _Oui_ , fit-elle avec une assurance qu'elle était loin de ressentir, _Je veux dire… A force de regarder la série, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une sacrée différence entre ta relation avec Sam et ta relation avec Dean_. »

Castiel pinça les lèvres et Gabrielle se retint de croiser ses doigts. Il pouvait tout aussi bien se braquer qu'accepter de poursuivre cette conversation. C'était quitte ou double.

« _Une différence ?_ »

Et elle empêcha un sourire de soulagement de fleurir sur ses lèvres et elle hocha la tête.

« _Je sais que Dean et moi, nous avons toujours eu un lien profond mais…_

 _\- Oui, ça je sais_ , l'interrompit-elle gentiment, _Le Paradis le sait. L'Enfer le sait. Tout le fandom le sait. Et même les gens qui ne suivent pas la série le savent !_ »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir mais elle poursuivit.

« _Mais ce n'est pas que à cause de ça que ta relation avec Dean est si particulière…_

 _\- Ha non ?_ demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, perplexe

 _\- Cass…_ »

Elle posa une main sur son avant-bras.

« _Tu serais prêt à mourir pour Dean, ce n'est pas nouveau…_

 _\- Mais je serais également prêt à mourir pour Sam,_ objecta-t-il

 _\- Oui, mais essaie d'imaginer… La douleur serait-elle la même si Dean et Sam venaient à mourir ?_ »

Castiel n'ajouta rien, la confusion noyant ses iris.

« _Gabrielle… Qu'est-ce que tu…_

 _\- Cass…_ se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter en le voyant perdre pied, _Je ne cherche pas à te piéger. Je veux simplement t'aider…_ »

Il posa une main sur la sienne au-dessus de son avant-bras, restant muet, imaginant perdre Sam.

Imaginant perdre Dean.

Et Gabrielle ne put manquer la souffrance qui s'alluma dans les profondeurs bleues.

« _Je…_ hésita-t-il, _Je… Si je perdais Dean, je…_ »

Il baissa la tête, sa main se crispant sur celle de Gabrielle.

« _Je n'y arriverai pas. M'imaginer sans lui me semble…_

 _\- Impossible ?_ tenta-t-elle pour l'aider et il acquiesça prudemment, évitant son regard, _Et tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ?_ »

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« _Perdre Sam serait affreux, mais Dean… Il est… Il…_ »

Elle posa doucement sa main sur sa joue pour le forcer à la regarder.

« _Cass… Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu avais réussi à tourner le dos au Paradis ?_ »

Il cligna lentement des paupières, le bleu de ses yeux vrillant ses propres prunelles.

« _Pourquoi trahir Dean avait été si douloureux ?_ poursuivit-elle, _Pourquoi tu tenais tant à te faire pardonner auprès de lui pour l'histoire des Léviathans ? Pourquoi c'était si naturel de le protéger au Purgatoire ?_ »

Il plissa le front.

« _Pourquoi Naomi t'a fait tuer des centaines, peut-être des milliers de versions de lui, mais que tu as été incapable de tuer le vrai ? Pourquoi tu as été si heureux de retrouver Dean quand tu étais humain alors qu'il t'avait viré du bunker ?_

 _\- Il devait…_ tenta-t-il d'objecter

 _\- Je me fous des raisons. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je te parle de ce que tu as ressenti…_ »

Il se mordit la lèvre, ses yeux brillants, et cela l'encouragea d'autant plus.

« _Tu l'as retrouvé, et tu étais heureux. Humain mais heureux. Parce qu'il était là._ »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« _Il y a eu l'histoire de la marque de Caïn aussi. Tu menais tes propres combats mais je me souviens parfaitement du sourire que tu as eu quand Dean t'a téléphoné… Tu as aussi abandonné tous tes alliés pour lui. Encore. Et quand sous l'influence de la marque, il s'en est pris à toi, tu as été incapable de lui faire du mal. Tu aurais pu, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu n'as jamais pu le faire._ »

Elle lui offrit un léger sourire qu'il ne réussit pas à lui rendre, ses traits figés par l'incrédulité.

« _J'ai aussi vu ton visage quand tu as cru que tu allais le perdre parce qu'il partait affronter Amara. Et ta joie quand il est revenu._ »

Son cœur s'emballa quand les souvenirs des divers épisodes envahirent sa mémoire.

« _Et franchement_ , enchaîna-t-elle en riant doucement _, J'ai aussi besoin de citer Métatron qui t'a balancé en pleine face que tu t'étais toujours battu pour un seul humain ? Et que tu n'as même pas nié ?_ »

Il ouvrit et referma sa bouche.

« _Et je dois oublier tant de choses…_ fit-elle rêveusement, _Vos conversations silencieuses, vos regards, votre besoin maladif de vous protéger l'un l'autre, la peur de vous perdre, votre façon d'être si proches. C'est…_

 _\- Je sais ce que c'est…_ »

Elle s'interrompit brutalement et ne sut pas comment réagir en voyant ses yeux bleus voilés et lointains.

« _Pardon ?_

 _\- Je disais… Que je sais._ »

Elle cligna des yeux. Lentement.

« _Tu sais… ?_ »

Il soupira en posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses, forçant la jeune fille à réajuster sa position.

« _Je… Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas ce que ma relation avec Dean avait de si particulier… Mais la vérité… C'est que je me suis déjà posé des questions. De multiples questions. Comment aurais-je pu faire autrement avec tout ce que j'ai fait… Tout ce que tu as remarqué. Tout ce que les autres ont remarqué._ »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, triturant ses doigts sans y prendre garde.

« _Depuis que je le connais, je ne suis plus un ange comme les autres. Il m'a fait avancer… Sur tellement de points. Il n'était que ma mission, au début. Et désormais…_ »

Elle l'écouta, n'osant même plus respirer.

« _Il est… Il est tout._ »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« _C'est aussi pour ça que son comportement me…_ »

Il sembla chercher ses mots et Gabrielle se permit de lui venir en aide.

« _Que son comportement te touche particulièrement ?_ » tenta-t-elle dans un murmure

Il la regarda longuement, sans rien ajouter, avant de hocher doucement la tête.

« _Ca a toujours été le cas…_ poursuivit-elle, compatissante, _Mais les scénaristes se sont toujours fait un point d'honneur à faire comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. Et que Dean n'en avait rien à foutre…_ » finit-elle pour elle-même, amère

Il plissa les yeux.

« _Les scénaristes ?_ »

Elle ouvrit la bouche sans rien répondre pendant quelques secondes, avant de hausser les épaules.

« _Ouais…_ confirma-t-elle, _Je comprends qu'ils ne peuvent pas tout nous dire dans un épisode de quarante minutes. Mais entre ça, et donner l'impression que tu n'es qu'un putain d'objet décoratif, y a un monde !_ » fit-elle en se saisissant rageusement d'un bonbon

Un léger éclat de rire lui répondit et elle haussa un sourcil circonspect.

« _Ca te fait rire ?_ » demanda-t-elle, perplexe

Il secoua la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et il leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Non, pas vraiment_ , admit-il, sans quitter son air amusé, _Mais… C'est assez drôle de voir que la personne qui s'inquiète le plus pour moi est une fille persuadée que je n'existe pas._ »

La gorge de Gabrielle se serra, son cœur cogna avec frénésie, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en empêcher, elle se détournait pour prendre Castiel contre elle.

Il fut surpris par sa réaction, mais rapidement, il se détendit dans cette étreinte qu'il lui rendit sans une once d'hésitation. Cela lui sembla naturel. Tout comme cela lui avait semblé naturel de l'enlacer quand ils avaient discuté dans sa chambre la veille. Ce n'était pas comme avec les Winchester. Loin de là. Parce que, dans les bras de la jeune fille, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune arrière-pensée. Rien qu'un désir sincère de s'assurer de son bonheur.

Il sourit doucement contre les cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le nez.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes jusqu'à ce que Gabrielle ne s'éloigne prudemment, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens.

« _Merci Gabrielle…_ souffla-t-il en embrassant sa tempe, s'amusant clairement de la rougeur qui apparut sur ses pommettes

 _\- Mmm, pas de souci_ , répondit-elle en se raclant discrètement la gorge, _Toujours là pour toi, tu le sais ?_ »

Il acquiesça pour toute réponse avant de se lever, tendant la main vers elle.

« _On y retourne ?_ »

Et la discrète excitation qui teintait sa voix fit sourire la jeune fille qui se saisit de sa paume.

« _Evidemment_ , confirma-t-elle en prenant un bonbon qu'elle tendit à son ami, _Tu veux qu'on aille faire quoi ?_ demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il le mangea avec enthousiasme

 _\- Silver Star !_ »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« _J'aurais dû m'en douter_ , soupira-t-elle, faussement dramatique, _Eh bien allons-yyyyy !_ »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit quand tout son corps fut brusquement tiré vers l'avant parce que Castiel avait tout simplement décidé de la _traîner_ vers leur destination.

« _Hey Cass… Cass. Cass !_ s'écria-t-elle avec impatience en réalisant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas

 _\- Oui ?_ s'enquit-il en ne lui accordant qu'un rapide coup d'œil

 _\- Je te suis, ok. Pas la peine de m'arracher le bras !_ »

Il ralentit la cadence, la tête penchée sur le côté en une moue vaguement… Boudeuse. Ou Adorable ?

Merde. Elle se faisait encore avoir…

« _Mais j'ai vraiment hâte d'y retourner Gabrielle…_ » se justifia-t-il

Elle roula des yeux, même si, intérieurement, elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait réalisé.

« _J'ai rendu un ange accro aux attractions…_ »

Castiel esquissa un sourire et réaccéléra subitement leur mouvement.

« _Cass, bon sang. Ralentis !_ »

oOo

Il n'était pas loin de 18h et les visiteurs commençaient à abandonner les attractions pour se diriger vers la sortie. Ils venaient de faire une toute dernière fois le Blue Fire, et Castiel avait une moue attristée alors qu'ils traversaient une passerelle de bois au-dessus de l'eau pour rejoindre la zone scandinave. Gabrielle le réalisa et se tourna vers lui.

« _Tu vas bien ?_ s'enquit-elle, vaguement inquiète alors qu'ils atteignaient les baraquements aux couleurs nordiques

 _\- Oui_ , la rassura-t-il immédiatement, _Mais… J'ai tellement apprécié cette journée que je me sens… Mal quand je me dis qu'elle ne se reproduira pas de sitôt…_ »

Elle attendit qu'il arrive à son niveau et se saisit timidement de sa main. Il observa leurs paumes liées et offrit un léger sourire à la jeune fille qui reprit alors sa marche.

« _C'est vrai que dit comme ça…_ reconnut-elle prudemment, _C'est peut-être un cadeau empoisonné que je viens de te faire._ »

Cette constatation lui retourna l'estomac. Elle n'avait voulu que lui offrir un peu de joie, et elle craignait désormais que le revers de la médaille n'en soit que plus douloureux.

« _Ne t'en fais,_ fit-il doucement, _Si jamais l'envie me prend de retenter l'expérience, je trouverai bien un moyen de me débrouiller._ »

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle intercepta le regard bleu de son ami.

« _J'en doute pas_ , plaisanta-t-elle, _Et puis, je crois qu'il y a pas mal de choix niveau attractions aux Etats Unis._ »

Et ses prunelles qui s'illuminèrent furent suffisantes pour qu'elle cesse de se sentir coupable.

« _Il est quelle heure ?_ » changea-t-elle subitement de sujet

Castiel sortit son téléphone de sa poche dont l'écran s'illumina. Et la tête qu'il fit étonna Gabrielle qui ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de regarder.

« _Cass ?_ interrogea-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle n'y voyait rien

 _\- J'ai plusieurs appels manqués, et une vingtaine de SMS._ » répondit-il, perplexe

Elle fronça les sourcils et ils interrompirent à nouveau leur marche.

« _D'un seul coup ? C'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu regardes ton portable non ?_

 _\- Non_ , confirma-t-il, _Et certains sms ont l'air de dater pourtant…_

 _\- C'est peut-être le réseau allemand qui a fait beuguer ?_ proposa-t-elle après quelques minutes

 _\- Peut-être…_ »

Il fit défiler les messages, et ses traits se crispèrent.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?_ demanda-t-elle à nouveau, un peu inquiète par les réactions de l'ange

 _\- Sam me prévient que leur affaire est bouclée. Qu'ils rentrent au bunker._

 _\- Sérieux ?_

 _\- Sérieux_ , en continuant de faire défiler les SMS, _Il me dit qu'ils sont arrivés…_ »

L'estomac de Gabrielle se serra, un mauvais pressentiment naissant dans son corps.

« _Dean me demande où je suis. Sam me demande où on est…_ »

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

« _Et après… Sam s'inquiète. Dean aussi. Enfin je suppose…_ poursuivit-il, les yeux plissés, et un vague tremblement dans sa voix

 _\- Tu permets ?_ » demanda-t-elle gentiment récupérant le portable qu'il lui tendit

* * *

 _ **From : Sam Winchester**_

 **17 :45**

Dean et moi on s'inquiète vraiment. J'espère que vous allez bien toi et Gabrielle. S'il te plaît, rappelle-nous dès que tu as nos messages. Tu dois pas avoir de réseau, ou quelque chose comme ça, sinon je sais que tu nous laisserais pas sans nouvelle…

* * *

 _ **From : Dean Winchester**_

 **17 :46**

Bordel Cass, où est-ce que t'as disparu encore ?!

 **17 :46**

Ca va faire la cinquième fois qu'on t'appelle. Réponds à ton putain de téléphone !

 **17 :46**

Mec, si c'est à cause de Gabrielle que tu as disparu sans prévenir, je te promets que je vais buter cette connasse.

 **17 :47**

Merde, Cass. Réagis. Fais un truc. Tu réalises combien on flippe là ?! T'en as pas marre de faire des conneries à longueur de temps ?!

* * *

Gabrielle rendit le téléphone à l'ange. Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de lire la suite des SMS envoyés par l'aîné des Winchester, pas tant à cause des gentillesses qu'il lui destinait, mais surtout en raison des remarques incendiaires qu'il réservait à Castiel. A cause d'elle.

« _Désolée…_ souffla-t-elle, la culpabilité mordant sa gorge, _C'est ma faute. On aurait pas dû partir sans prévenir. Dean va encore te tomber dessus à cause de moi…_ »

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse de son propre comportement. Elle qui ne voulait qu'arranger les choses entre les deux hommes venait très certainement d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu de leurs tensions…

« _On ne pouvait pas savoir qu'ils rentreraient aussi tôt_ , argumenta Castiel, _Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher. Qu'importe si Dean est en colère. En une journée, tu as fait plus pour moi qu'il n'a pu le faire depuis que l'on se connaît. Alors ne te jette pas la pierre. Jamais._ »

Elle esquissa un sourire tremblant et il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, une douce chaleur venant calmer son cœur douloureux.

« _Mais je crois qu'il est nécessaire d'accélérer notre retour…_ » conclut-il, une vague déception illuminant ses iris

Elle hocha la tête et d'un accord silencieux, ils se mirent à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Castiel observa une dernière fois les alentours avant de poser ses doigts sur le front de la jeune fille.

Ils disparurent dans un bruissement d'ailes.

* * *

 _ **A suivre.**_

* * *

 **Ca va swinguer à leur retour, j'espère que vous avez hâte ;) (Enfin, pas trop non plus puisque, comme d'habitude, la prochaine mise à jour reste floue ^^')**

 **Bisous à vous tous !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	9. Partie 9

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci pour votre patience, mais j'ai été prise par mes partiels en école d'ingénieur et mon jury de licence en architecture, donc, comment dire que mon temps a pu être difficilement consacré à l'écriture... Ceci dit, mes partiels étant finis, et sachant que mon dernier jury est lundi, je devrais pouvoir à nouveau avoir du temps pour moi (et donc pour m'occuper plus assidûment de cette histoire ! :D *crowd cheering*)**

 **Sinon, pour ne pas changer, merci aux lecteurs, aux followers, anciens et nouveaux, et ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des commentaires, je vous aime !**

 **En tous cas, voilà la suite :)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **C'est quoi le contraire de "The French Mistake" ?** **(Partie 9)**

La réapparition soudaine coupa le souffle de Gabrielle qui prit une profonde inspiration en sentant le parquet de la bibliothèque craquer sous ses pieds.

« …le dis Sammy, quand ils reviennent, je te jure que…

\- Bon sang Dean, calme-toi ! Je suis sûr qu'ils… »

La conversation des deux frères s'interrompit brutalement et ils tournèrent la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants. Castiel restait stoïque, Gabrielle de même à ses côtés. Mais quand elle croisa le regard foudroyant de Dean, elle sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement.

Ce regard de tueur n'était jamais bon signe…

« Cass, Gaby ! »

Sam s'approcha d'eux à grandes enjambées et enserra avec force leurs épaules de ses mains, les dévisageant avec une attention démesurée.

« Vous allez bien ? s'enquit-il en passant son regard de l'un à l'autre

\- Oui Sam, répondit Castiel, Désolé de vous avoir inquiétés. Nous…

\- Oui Cass. Vous **quoi**? »

La froideur de la voix de Dean écorcha la peau de Gabrielle, et elle retint un frisson en remarquant la glace qui avait cristallisé les yeux de l'aîné des Winchester.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu, hein ? poursuivit-il, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses muscles contractés par la tension meurtrière qu'il dégageait, Ca fait des heures qu'on essaie de te joindre ! Tu étais passé où bordel ?! »

Castiel ouvrit la bouche avant d'échanger un bref coup d'œil avec Gabrielle.

« Là où nous étions, nous avons eu… Un problème de réseau. » avoua-t-il simplement en rangeant ses mains dans ses poches

Dean s'était approché, ses traits crispés par la colère, ses lèvres pincées.

« Pas de réseau ? lâcha-t-il, sarcastique, en se tournant vers Sam qui s'était éloigné d'un pas, T'as entendu Sam ? Pas de réseau. C'est ça son excuse. Wow. »

Castiel ouvrit la bouche, douloureusement touché par l'acidité qui découlait de ses paroles.

« Dean… tenta-t-il, Je…

\- Quoi Cass ?! cracha l'aîné des Winchester, Tu disparais sans un mot, et on devrait avaler ton histoire sans ciller ?! »

Il secoua la tête.

« Non. Ca marche pas comme ça. **On** s'est fait un sang d'encre… ajouta-t-il en désignant successivement son frère et lui du doigt, et Gabrielle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les yeux levés au ciel de Sam, …donc, la moindre des choses, c'est de donner une explication un peu plus acceptable que « J'avais pas de réseau ! » »

Castiel échangea un nouveau regard incertain avec la jeune fille qui jouait avec ses mains. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de soupirer et de hocher la tête, prête à affronter la tempête qui s'annonçait.

« Gabrielle… M'a emmené en Allemagne. Dans un parc d'attractions. Enfin, techniquement, **je** nous y ai emmenés. Mais elle…

\- Vous êtes partis sans prévenir pour vous **amuser**?! »

Et le mépris qu'afficha Dean en accentuant le dernier mot raviva les braises de la rancœur que Gabrielle pouvait avoir à son égard.

« T'avais pas mieux à faire que de te retrouver dans un parc pour gamins avec elle ?! »

Et le tremblement dans la voix du chasseur n'échappa pas non plus à la jeune fille.

« Dean… voulut intervenir Sam, sentant venir l'explosion à plein nez, Je pense que tu devrais…

\- Ne me dis surtout pas de me calmer ! fulmina son aîné en le fusillant des yeux, On est des chasseurs putain, on n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ces conneries ! »

Le sang de Gabrielle commençait à bouillir dans ses veines. Une chaleur courant dans ses bras qui gagnait en intensité et ne demandait qu'à se déverser.

Ses poings se crispèrent contre ses cuisses.

« Je te l'avais dit qu'on pouvait pas faire confiance à cette fille ! menaça Dean en déversant sa rage muette sur elle

\- Dean… le réprimanda Sam, sa voix plus dure qu'auparavant

\- Viens pas me dire le contraire ! Sa présence est néfaste. Merde, regarde ce qu'elle a fait à Castiel. Regarde ce qu'elle te fait à toi. Je suis le seul qui voit ce qu'elle fait ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que fais exactement, **Dean** _?_ »

La voix de Gabrielle avait claqué dans le silence. Ses ongles mordaient la chair de ses paumes tant elle les enfonçait dans sa peau.

Les émeraudes glaciales transpercèrent son regard et elle se retint de frissonner.

« Tu bousilles notre équilibre. Tu te mets entre nous. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, cligna des yeux, se demanda si elle avait bien entendu.

« Putain, tu es sérieux ?! lâcha-t-elle, ébahie, **Je** suis celle qui bousille votre équilibre ?! Et de quel équilibre tu parles, hein ?! »

Sam et Castiel échangèrent un regard inquiet en sentant la tension atteindre un tout autre niveau.

« _Gabrielle…_ intervint Castiel, posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, _Cela n'en vaut pas la peine, tu…_

 _\- Cass…_ objecta-t-elle, ses yeux écarquillés par l'incrédulité, _Evidemment que ça en vaut la peine. Je…_

\- Cass ? »

Le grondement émanant de Dean fit se figer Gabrielle.

« Cass ?! répéta-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle, Tu te prends pour **qui**? Trois jours que tu es là et tu penses que tu peux être aussi familière ? Tu n'es rien pour nous, tu entends ? Tu n'es rien pour **lui**! conclut-il, hargneux, en désignant l'ange

\- Dean ! »

La voix de Castiel avait résonné avec force, ses yeux plissés jusqu'à ne dévoiler qu'une ligne d'un bleu polaire.

« Gabrielle est mon **amie** , asséna-t-il en avançant d'un pas, son aura céleste semblant lui échapper, Tout comme Sam. Tout comme toi. Alors oui, elle a le droit de m'appeler Cass. Parce que **je** lui ai proposé. »

Castiel aurait pu le gifler que sa réaction aurait été la même. Dean l'observait, la bouche entrouverte, la glace de ses yeux semblant se fendre un instant avant les ténèbres de sa rage ne l'obscurcissent à nouveau.

« Oh, pardon. J'avais pas saisi que nous ne te suffisions plus en tant qu'amis !

\- Dean, intervint Sam, Tu es injuste et…

\- Ca n'a rien à voir Dean ! le coupa brutalement Castiel, son cœur cognant frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, Vous êtes plus que des amis. Vous êtes ma famille et…

\- Mais ça ne te pose quand même aucun problème de nous faire passer après elle !

 _\- C'est pas vrai…_ »

Gabrielle dépassa Castiel qui s'était instinctivement posté devant elle, et elle plongea son regard dans celui de Dean. Il fallait mettre un terme à tout ça. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

Pas quand cela rendait Dean si malheureux, c'était évident.

Et qu'en conséquence cela le rendait désagréable envers Castiel.

Et que cela forçait Sam à jouer les médiateurs permanents.

Alors que la subtilité aille se faire foutre. Elle en avait marre de voir le déni et l'absence de communication détruire ces personnages qu'elle adorait plus que tout.

« Ta **jalousie** est ridicule Dean ! »

Le mot était lâché.

Elle sentit Castiel se raidir derrière elle.

Elle devina Sam écarquiller les yeux quand elle l'entendit s'étrangler.

Mais elle vit Dean l'observer, médusé, comme si elle venait de balancer la pire connerie du monde.

« Jaloux ?... réussit-il à articuler après un long silence, De quoi tu…

\- Oui. Jaloux, poursuivit-elle avec un aplomb qui la surprit elle-même, De quoi tu as peur ? Que Castiel me préfère à vous ? A toi ? » le provoqua-t-elle

Il fronça les sourcils, ses bras à nouveau croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Ce n'est pas… commença-t-il, tranchant

\- C'est exactement ça ! » le contra-t-elle

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Après toutes ces années ensemble… Après ce que Castiel a sacrifié pour vous… »

Son regard devait désormais être aussi glacial que celui de Dean.

« Ce qu'il a sacrifié pour toi, compléta-t-elle, Tu arrives encore à croire qu'il pourrait faire passer quelqu'un d'autre avant vous ?!

\- Gabrielle… souffla l'ange en se saisissant de sa manche

\- Il a laissé tomber le Paradis ! Sa maison depuis des millénaires ! Il a abandonné une armée pour éviter que tu ne te fasses tuer ! Il s'est perdu lui-même pour te sauver. Pour vous sauver ! ajouta-t-elle en regardant Sam qui lui offrit un petit sourire, Et toi… »

Elle passa avec impatience ses mains sur son visage.

« Et toi… souffla-t-elle de dépit, Tu ne le vois pas… Ou tu ne veux pas voir. Mais franchement, comment tu peux ne pas avoir conscience de tout ce qu'il ferait pour vous ? Sans déconner, je suis certaine qu'il serait prêt à tuer une faucheuse si ça pouvait vous sauver d'un deal stupide ! Et ça malgré les conséquences cosmiques que ça pourrait avoir ! »

Un étrange silence suivit sa déclaration et Sam la dévisagea.

« De quoi tu parles ? » s'enquit-il, confus

Elle croisa son regard et ouvrit la bouche avant de hausser les épaules.

« J'en sais rien Sam. Ca m'est venu comme ça. »

Un silence lui répondit et elle en profita pour chercher à se calmer, même si les martèlements incessants de son cœur lui rendaient la tâche difficile…

« Tu crois que j'ai pas conscience de ça ? »

L'intervention de Dean lui fit relever la tête, et elle plissa les yeux en le voyant si proche, la dominant de toute sa hauteur.

« Tu crois que je sais pas tout ce qu'il a perdu à cause de moi ? murmura-t-il dangereusement, Tu crois que je réalise pas tout ce que je lui dois ? »

Elle pouvait voir ses iris s'illuminer d'une lueur qui l'effrayait plus encore que sa colère.

« Je sais pas, rétorqua-t-elle pourtant, acide, T'es pas très doué pour parler de ce que tu ressens. Le doute est légitime. » se moqua-t-elle

Il se saisit brutalement de son poignet et elle étouffa un couinement de douleur.

« Tu sais quoi pétasse ? gronda-t-il, une ombre le faisant ressembler à Demon!Dean passant subitement sur ses traits, Je vais…

\- Dean, laisse-la ! »

Elle grimaça tout en massant son bras quand Castiel la libéra brutalement de l'emprise de Dean avant de la pousser derrière lui. Il vint se poster face au chasseur, une aura menaçante étouffant la jeune fille dont la vision se retrouva soudainement bloquée par la haute stature de Sam…

« J'en ai ma claque, gronda l'aîné des Winchester, Je veux qu'elle dégage d'ici ! »

La gorge de Gabrielle se serra et elle déglutit avec difficulté.

« Ha oui ? fit Castiel, glacial, et elle le vit retenir Dean d'une poigne de fer sur son bras alors qu'il faisait mine de faire un pas en avant, Et comment comptes tu faire cela ?

\- Rien à foutre. Je veux juste plus voir sa gueule dans ce bunker. »

Il y avait tant de mépris dans ses paroles que le cœur de Gabrielle en devint douloureux. Certes, elle était toujours en colère, mais quelque part, elle n'aimait pas l'idée que Dean la déteste à ce point… Elle comprenait ses réactions, oui, mais, bon sang, elle l'aimait, elle. Et sa haine faisait mal.

« Dean… lâcha-t-elle en croisant son regard, sa fureur disparaissant alors qu'une nouvelle détresse naissait dans son ventre, Tu t'es demandé pourquoi tu me détestais à ce point ?... »

Les émeraudes lacérèrent sa peau.

« Je te l'ai dit, cracha-t-il, Je… Cass. Lâche-moi ! fulmina-t-il alors que Castiel le faisait reculer d'un pas suite au mouvement menaçant qu'il venait d'avoir

\- La vraie raison ! »

Et la voix de la jeune fille lui apparut suppliante. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, elle en avait conscience. Elle risquait de dire des choses qui la dépassaient et qu'elle savait qu'elle regretterait ensuite.

« Gaby… souffla Sam et elle leva les yeux vers lui, offrant un pauvre sourire à son regard perdu

\- La raison qui fait que tu ne supportes pas que je sois proche de Castiel, reprit-elle, ses prunelles affrontant celles du chasseur, La raison qui fait que tu détestes l'idée de le voir s'éloigner de toi. Que tu détestes que quelqu'un d'autre que toi le rende heureux !

\- Toi, je vais te…

\- Gabrielle, arrête ça ! la supplia Sam en la prenant par les épaules et en la forçant à s'éloigner, Et toi Dean, voulut-il s'adresser à son frère, Ne…

\- Cesse de te cacher derrière ton déni. »

La voix de Gabrielle s'était élevée malgré tout.

Défiant toute raison.

Défiant Dean.

« Pour une fois, poursuivit-elle avec une assurance qui se désagrégeait inévitablement, Arrête de te cacher. Arrête de te mentir. Arrête d'être cet abruti qui refuse son bonheur parce qu'il pense qu'il ne le mérite pas ! »

Sam cessa de vouloir l'éloigner, abasourdi, tandis que Castiel et Dean ne la quittaient pas non plus des yeux. Le silence sembla s'éterniser, jusqu'à ce que le regard de l'aîné des Winchester ne se durcisse considérablement. Il se débattit avec plus de force pour échapper à son meilleur ami, mais Castiel tenait bon, malgré tout.

« Tu sais quoi ? lâcha-t-il, acerbe, et Gabrielle fit d'instinct un pas en arrière, Va te faire foutre, tu m'entends ? Va te faire foutre. Parce que notre vie est une série pour toi tu crois nous connaître ? Tu crois **me** connaître ? »

Le rire qui lui échappa glaça le sang de la jeune fille qui sentit ses yeux la brûler inexplicablement.

« Tu ne sais rien de moi. Compris ? Rien. Alors tes théories à la con tu te les gardes. Je ne suis pas ton pote et je ne le serai jamais. Tu n'es personne pour moi. Rien qu'une sale gamine qui se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas. »

Quelque chose se brisa en Gabrielle.

Peut-être le naïf espoir qu'elle arriverait à se faire apprécier de Dean malgré tout.

Peut-être la pensée que personne n'arriverait à le sauver de lui-même.

Sûrement le fait que la réalité venait de détruire avec violence ses idéaux ridicules concernant les personnages de Supernatural…

Elle fit un nouveau pas en arrière alors que sa respiration s'accélérait sans qu'elle ne puisse la contrôler. La brûlure de ses yeux était lancinante. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières alors que ses poings se crispaient convulsivement. Elle baissa la tête, refoulant les émotions qui ne demandaient qu'à se déverser sur ses joues.

« Gabrielle… »

Le murmure concerné de Sam ne l'atteignit même pas.

Elle avait toujours eu à cœur le bien-être de la Team Free Will. De tous ses membres. Alors s'entendre balancer ça…

Elle secoua la tête.

C'était… C'était comme piétiner les sentiments qu'elle avait pour eux.

Elle ne pouvait pas… Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ça.

Elle se détourna et quitta la salle des opérations, la mâchoire contractée, refoulant l'envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

« Gabrielle ! »

Elle ne se retourna pas à l'appel du cadet des Winchester.

« Dean, comment as-tu pu être aussi blessant envers elle ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

La colère couvait dans la voix de Castiel, mais elle ne se retourna pas davantage en l'entendant.

« Cass, je te jure, continue comme ça, et c'est pas qu'envers elle que je vais être blessant… menaça la voix de Dean

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer à agir comme ça Dean, intervint froidement Sam, Tu… »

Le reste de la conversation lui échappa alors qu'elle avançait dans les couloirs.

Elle accéléra. Encore. Et encore.

Jusqu'à débarquer en courant dans sa chambre dont elle ferma la porte avec violence.

Sa tête lui faisait mal.

Son cœur hurlait de douleur.

Et ses joues la blessaient.

Elle y porta ses mains pour s'apercevoir de l'humidité qui les avait envahies… Son souffle haché, elle observa ses paumes souillées de ses larmes. Les émotions l'envahirent à nouveau et elle hurla. Hurla sa frustration. Sa peine. Sa déception. Elle avait voulu leur bien. A tous. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle était remerciée ?

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, sa tête entre ses mains.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide. Croire qu'elle pourrait changer Dean Winchester. Croire qu'elle pourrait lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Croire qu'elle aurait pu être là pour Castiel sans bousiller la Team Free Will. Croire que sa présence aurait été acceptée par tous. Croire qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose…

Elle se redressa, regardant le plafond de sa chambre sans le voir.

Elle n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation. Tout était parti d'une très bonne intention, elle voulait s'en convaincre. Mais elle aurait dû se douter qu'en débarquant comme une fleur au milieu du champ de mines qu'était leur vie, elle ne s'en serait pas sorti indemne. Et qu'eux non plus.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle avait merdé. Gravement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au bureau dans la pièce, et aux ouvrages qu'elle avait posés là.

Sa présence n'avait eu que des conséquences négatives. Dean avait raison, elle n'avait rien à _foutre_ là…

Elle se redressa, essuya ses larmes et se saisit des livres avant de s'installer sur son matelas.

Dean ne voulait plus la voir au bunker ?

Aucun problème.

Elle ouvrit un des livres.

oOo

Elle se redressa au bout d'un temps qu'elle ne saurait quantifier, le cœur battant la chamade.

La réponse était là, sous ses yeux.

Comment repartir chez elle.

Elle caressa la page avec un mélange d'excitation et de déception.

Sa peine avait eu le temps de disparaître au cours de sa lecture. Et si elle savait qu'elle devait, et voulait, rentrer chez elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir ce départ comme un échec…

Elle soupira et se leva.

Elle devait en parler à Sam et Castiel cependant. Qu'importe que sa mission « Destiel » ait échoué… Même plus, qu'importe qu'elle n'ait pas pu se lier à Dean et tenter de l'aider, elle avait été là pour Castiel. Elle lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle gardait en elle depuis qu'elle suivait la série, lui avait dit qu'il était aimé, qu'il comptait, et rien que ça était déjà énorme. Peu de gens avait le mérite de pouvoir échanger avec leur personnage préféré et leur dire tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Et quand elle y pensait, elle réalisait que ce sentiment lui suffisait amplement si elle rentrait chez elle.

Castiel.

Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle avait fui en courant la dispute qui naissait entre les Winchester et leur ange.

Et si Dean avait été odieux avec Castiel ? Si Sam n'avait pas réussi à le calmer ? Et si, par sa faute, la bibliothèque du bunker était devenue le théâtre d'une nouvelle Apocalypse ?

Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre avec précipitation, le livre fermement maintenu contre son cœur.

Finalement, débarquer en disant qu'elle avait la solution serait peut-être un moyen efficace pour mettre un terme à l'affrontement dont elle allait être inévitablement le témoin.

Elle remonta le couloir, l'angoisse rampant dans ses veines à la pensée de se confronter à Dean… Mais il le fallait.

Elle bifurqua, devinant la salle des opérations au prochain virage.

Elle espérait vraiment qu'ils n'en étaient pas venus aux mains… Ce serait le genre d'affrontement qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à interrompre. Elle se souvint de la scène dans la ruelle, de Dean et Castiel se battant dans la bibliothèque à cause de la marque de Caïn, des Winchester qui avaient usé de nombreuses fois de violences l'un envers l'autre…

Des chasseurs et un ange ancien soldat du Paradis.

L'agressivité était inscrite dans leurs âmes. Une agressivité contre laquelle elle ne pourrait pas grand-chose. Elle souhaitait vraiment que…

Elle s'immobilisa brutalement, manquant lâcher son livre sous la surprise.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans son consentement alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'une façon qui devait être comique. Quand elle pensait à en venir aux mains, elle n'imaginait pas que…

Elle cligna des paupières, resserrant sa prise sur l'ouvrage contre son cœur.

Dean et Castiel étaient…

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait dû louper un long, très long épisode. Car comment expliquer autrement que Castiel soit allongé sur la table de la salle d'opération, son trench-coat et sa veste de costume oubliés elle ne savait où, sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée, sa cravate dans un état lamentable, un Dean Winchester pas moins débraillé entre ses cuisses, ses mains tenant les siennes, à _l'embrasser_ comme si sa vie en dépendait ?

Elle referma sa bouche et pencha la tête sur le côté.

Ok. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à traiter l'information là. Comment avaient-ils pu passer du stade de rage meurtrière à cet étalage incontrôlable de passion et de… C'était une langue qu'elle venait de voir là ?

Elle plissa les yeux.

Et est-ce que c'était bien la main de Castiel qu'elle venait de voir agripper avec force la fesse de Dean ?

Et, bon sang, est-ce que c'était un gémissement qu'elle venait d'entendre ?

Ses joues irradièrent de chaleur alors qu'elle prenait enfin conscience de la situation.

Dean.

Et Castiel.

En train de s'embrasser, et avec de toute évidences des idées très claires en tête si elle en croyait les mains de Dean qui venaient d'écarter les pans de la chemise – en arrachant quelques boutons au passage – et sa bouche qui s'appliquait à découvrir la peau angélique offerte.

Elle rougit d'autant plus alors qu'une chaleur bien connue naissait dans son bas-ventre et elle se morigéna mentalement – c'était pas le moment de satisfaire ses fantasmes de Destiel!Shipper, merde ! –.

Elle recula avec prudence, remerciant toutes les entités possibles et imaginables que Dean et Castiel, bien trop pris par leur présente activité, n'aient pas remarqué sa présence.

Un pas.

Puis un autre.

Elle se surprit même à retenir sa respiration alors qu'elle s'éloignait sans un bruit de la scène. Et quand ils furent hors de vue, elle souffla discrètement et…

« Mpfff ?! »

Elle ne put réagir quand une prise de fer la maintint à l'épaule et au ventre, l'entraînant rapidement vers une direction qu'elle ignorait. Essayant de passer outre la main sur sa bouche, elle leva les yeux pour tomber sur le visage plus que sérieux de Sam. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Chjam ? tenta-t-elle d'articuler, ses pieds se balançant désormais dans le vide alors qu'elle était littéralement soulevée de terre, Chjaaaaaameuh. » se plaignit-elle encore alors qu'elle se retrouvait dans la chambre de Sam où il la libéra enfin avant de fermer la porte

Elle haussa un sourcil, serrant à nouveau contre elle son précieux livre.

« Sam ? »

Il l'observa par-dessus son épaule, sans un mot, avant de lui faire pleinement face. Elle se sentit anxieuse un bref instant avant de remarquer le sourire de _gosse_ qui illumina ses traits.

« Bon sang Gaby. »

Il la saisit par les épaules et la secoua sans cérémonie.

« Ca a marché !

\- DeEee quoOoi ? LaAche moi SaAAaAm ! »

Il cessa ces mouvements frénétiques mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

« Ces deux abrutis, poursuivit-il, ses yeux brillants à un point qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu, Tu as vu ?

\- Oui. Parfaitement, avoua-t-elle, _Et j'aimerais bien ne pas l'avoir fait…_ fit-elle pour elle-même en se forçant à chasser de sa tête la scène dont elle avait été le témoin, Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le sourire de Sam s'élargit d'autant plus – Gabrielle ne pensait même pas que cela était possible – et il reprit la parole.

« On s'est disputé. Tous les trois. »

Et c'était vraiment flippant de le voir si heureux de dire un truc pareil.

« Quand tu es partie, reprit-il, Et je crois que ton petit discours a débloqué pas mal de choses. Quand Dean et Castiel ont commencé à s'engueuler comme s'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, et quand le sujet de la dispute a fini par tourner autour d'eux, je les ai laissés. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais finit par esquisser un petit sourire. Tant mieux s'ils avaient réussi à se parler à cœur ouvert. De toute évidence, cela avait été efficace…

« Et le résultat… Franchement Gaby. Tu es **géniale** ! »

Il ponctua son euphorie d'un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille qui ne sut pas comment réagir.

« Sam, objecta-t-elle, Je n'ai rien fait, je…

\- Tu as été l'élément déclencheur, l'interrompit-il sans cérémonie, Sur plusieurs sujets. Et tu le sais. Rien que pour ça… »

Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de lui offrir un sourire qu'elle lui rendit instantanément. Finalement, repartir en ayant rendu Sam heureux était définitivement une très belle récompense aussi.

« Pourquoi tu te balades avec un bouquin ? »

Elle cessa d'observer le chasseur pour porter toute son attention sur le livre qu'elle tenait toujours fermement.

« Oh je… »

Elle se tut quelques instants alors que la réalisation que son départ venait inévitablement de se rapprocher la frappait à nouveau de plein fouet.

Elle soupira, ses lèvres tordues en une ligne attristée.

« J'ai trouvé… Une solution. Pour rentrer chez moi, confia-t-elle, avec une certaine réticence

\- C'est vrai ? »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, n'osant pas lever le regard vers Sam dont elle avait clairement senti la déception.

« Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose… Non ? »

Et elle ne rêvait pas le léger tremblement dans sa voix non plus.

« C'est une bonne chose, oui. » confirma-t-elle

Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de s'épancher sur le sujet. Si elle le faisait, elle était presque certaine qu'elle allait perdre ses moyens.

« Eh bien… »

Sam se saisit du livre qu'il ouvrit à la page cornée par les soins de la jeune fille.

« Je suppose qu'il va falloir s'occuper de ça. Et mettre Dean et Cass au courant, ajouta-t-il après un court silence, Mais une fois qu'ils auront fini. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de rougir furieusement.

« Oui… Oui, répliqua-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux, Quand ils auront… Fini. »

Elle capta son rictus amusé, et sa gêne s'en trouva un peu apaisée.

Mais oui.

Ils allaient quand même attendre...

* * *

 _ **A suivre.**_

* * *

 **Destiel officiel ! (Youhou :)) Et puis, comme peut le laisser présager ce chapitre, on s'approche de la fin de cette fic :P J'espère en tous cas qu'il vous a plu, et je vous dis à la prochaine ! (Mise à jour toujours inconnue, désolée !)**

 **Bisous à tous :-***

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	10. Partie 10

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, que les vacances se passent bien, que les résultats du bac sont à la hauteur de vos espérances, pareil pour les résultats d'examens ou de concours, etc, etc, etc. :)**

 **Vous avez vu ? Un peu moins d'attente que d'habitude pour ce nouveau chapitre :P En tous cas, merci à ceux qui lisent et suivent toujours cette fic, bienvenue aux nouveaux venus, merci à ceux qui laissent leurs avis. Cela fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la suite :D**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **C'est quoi le contraire de "The French Mistake"?** **(Partie 10)**

Gabrielle et Sam discutèrent.

Et discutèrent.

Et discutèrent.

Et le temps fila sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Elle, assise sur le lit, et lui, face à elle, installé sur sa chaise de bureau.

Ils parlèrent de tout. De rien.

Elle parla de ses études, il évoqua ses souvenirs de Stanford.

Elle lui dit ce qu'elle aimait faire de son temps libre, il sourit alors qu'il faisait de même.

Elle s'intéressa à la culture américaine, il voulut tout savoir sur la France.

Elle raconta des anecdotes, il rit, lui racontant en retour des choses qu'elle ignorait sur eux.

Elle lui confia que sa famille lui manquait, il répondit qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans la sienne…

Et quand le silence prenait la place, c'était agréable.

En fait, tout était agréable avec Sam Winchester. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit doucement en réalisant que ce _mec_ allait _putain_ de lui _manquer_ quand elle serait partie !

« Sam ? Sammy ? »

Ils tournèrent la tête dans un même mouvement vers la porte avant que l'interpellé ne se lève et ne s'en approche. Il abaissa la poignée pour dévoiler Dean et Castiel dans le couloir. Sam eut beaucoup de mal à retenir son sourire en les voyant, les vêtements froissés, les cheveux dans tous les sens, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants.

« Oui ? demanda-t-il en les dévisageant successivement, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Non, on… »

Dean se racla la gorge en jetant un coup d'œil à Castiel, avant de revenir vers son frère.

« On se demandait juste où tu étais et… »

Il se tut en réalisant que Gabrielle s'était avancée derrière son frère pour suivre ce qu'il se passait.

« Et… Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ? » reprit-il, suspicieux, en passant son regard de l'un à l'autre

Le cadet des Winchester plissa les yeux avant d'observer la jeune fille par-dessus son épaule.

« Rien, continua-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers son aîné, On a fait que discuter. Et vous ? s'amusa-t-il

\- Pareil, se hâta de répondre Dean, Castiel dissimulant difficilement son propre sourire, On a… Discuté. Oui. Discuté. »

Gabrielle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire quand elle croisa le regard bleu euphorique de l'ange.

« Cool, poursuivit Sam, espiègle, Je suis content que vous ayez réussi à… Mettre les choses à plat après mon départ. »

Dean acquiesça.

« Ouais. Moi aussi. » acheva-t-il

Gabrielle entendit Sam _glousser_ – discrètement, certes mais _quand même –_ et elle eut encore plus de mal à retenir son hilarité.

« Bon, on va pas vous déranger plus longtemps, continua Dean, On voulait seulement s'assurer que vous alliez bien.

\- Pas de problème, répondit son frère avant que Dean et Castiel acquiescent et ne fassent mine de repartir, Attends deux secondes ! »

L'aîné des Winchester dévisagea à nouveau son cadet, le front plissé, l'interrogeant muettement du regard.

« Tu feras gaffe Dean… T'as quelques traces de votre… « discussion », là. » conclut-il en désignant son propre cou

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils, ouvrit de grands yeux avant de plaquer violemment sa main contre sa peau.

Et il _rougit_.

 _Dean Winchester_ rougit.

Et Gabrielle ne réussit plus à contenir son rire.

Elle se dit vaguement qu'elle devrait se contrôler quand le regard écarquillé du chasseur croisa le sien, mais voir ses joues couleur écrevisse, et entendre Sam rire avec elle, lui fit oublier ce vague instant de culpabilité.

« Sam, tenta d'articuler Dean, Ce n'est pas…

\- Non mais, t'inquiète, vous faites ce que vous voulez hein ! le rassura-t-il, l'amusement apaisant les traits de son visage, A dire vrai, je suis plutôt content pour vous. Et je pense que je ne suis pas le seul. »

Il échangea un regard complice avec Gabrielle qui cachait de son mieux son sourire d'imbécile heureuse derrière sa main.

« Non, mais je veux dire… voulut ajouter Dean, mais donnant plutôt l'impression de vouloir creuser sa tombe à coups de petite cuillère, Faut pas que tu…

\- Merci Sam. »

L'intervention de Castiel interrompit la tirade de Dean qui l'observa sans savoir comment réagir.

« Ta bénédiction compte énormément. » reprit l'ange

Sam éclata à nouveau de rire.

« Comme si vous aviez besoin de ma bénédiction. Mais de rien mon pote. Enfin… Mon **frère** , ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu à Dean, Je crois que c'est approprié maintenant non ? »

L'aîné des Winchester piqua un nouveau fard. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand Castiel glissa sa main dans la sienne, lui offrant un regard si affectueux que Gabrielle eut presque le sentiment qu'il rendait _platoniques_ tous les eye-sex et heart-eyes de la série.

« Sam… » osa encore Dean

Et quelque chose dans sa voix interpella brutalement Gabrielle. Elle savait que Sam n'allait pas manquer de le charrier sur sa nouvelle relation. Après toutes ces années, le contraire serait étonnant. Mais si Dean était certainement capable d'assumer ce qu'il y avait entre lui et Castiel dès qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, elle réalisa que le faire également en public, même s'il s'agissait de son propre frère, ne devait pas être simple du tout.

« Dean… » murmura-t-elle prudemment en faisait un pas en avant, essayant de capter l'attention de ses prunelles

Elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir à son intervention. Et si elle était honnête avec elle-même, surtout en se fiant à leur dernier échange, elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas très rassurée. Mais tout comme à ce moment, elle avait _besoin_ de parler. Parce que c'était important pour Dean. Parce qu'elle l'adorait ce crétin.

« Tout va bien… confia-t-elle doucement quand elle vit les émeraudes la regarder, Ce qu'il y a entre toi et Castiel ne concerne que vous. Que tu n'aies pas envie d'en parler, que tu ne sois pas… »

Elle hésita sur le mot à choisir, mais poursuivit malgré tout.

« Que tu ne sois pas à l'aise à l'idée d'en parler ouvertement si tôt… Je comprends. Sam comprend aussi j'en suis sûre. »

Le concerné haussa un sourcil à son égard avant d'acquiescer à l'attention de son frère, ayant soudainement recouvré tout son sérieux.

« Prends ton temps. Prenez votre temps, enchaîna-t-elle en fixant Castiel, Sachez juste que nous sommes heureux pour vous. Vraiment heureux. Et que, quoi qu'il advienne, nous serons là pour vous. Enfin… Sam le sera. » réalisa-t-elle brusquement

Elle baissa la tête tout en triturant ses mains, n'aimant pas le goût amer que venaient de laisser sur sa langue ses dernières paroles.

« Merci… »

Son regard remonta vivement vers Dean qui lui offrait un sourire. Léger certes. Mais un sourire quand même. Et son cœur se mit à battre avec une joie nouvelle alors qu'elle souriait à son tour.

« D'ailleurs, reprit Sam, acceptant pour un moment de ne pas s'amuser au détriment de son frère, Puisque Gabrielle en parle… »

Il s'appuya sur le chambranle de sa porte, dévoilant clairement la jeune fille aux deux autres, lui lançant un regard entendu.

« Elle a… Elle a trouvé un moyen de rentrer chez elle, annonça-t-il finalement

\- Vraiment ? »

La question de Castiel fendit le cœur de Gabrielle qui ne réussit qu'à hocher la tête.

« Donc tu vas bientôt repartir ? redemanda l'ange, une étrange lueur au fond de ses yeux bleus

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle en se plaçant aux côtés de Sam, Il faut simplement… Réaliser le sortilège.

\- Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Dans un bouquin. » avoua-t-elle avant de se détourner

Elle récupéra sur le bureau de Sam le livre qu'elle tendit ensuite à Castiel. Celui-ci relâcha sa prise pour ouvrir l'ouvrage à la page cornée. Il ne dit pas un mot pendant un long moment avant de soupirer avec ce qu'il espérait être suffisamment de discrétion.

« Très bien… Je pense que ce serait pas mal qu'on discute de tout ça dans la bibliothèque vous ne croyez pas ? On y sera plus à l'aise. » ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Dean qui acquiesça

Sur ces mots, ils se mirent tous en mouvement jusqu'à rejoindre à nouveau la salle des opérations. Ce faisant, Gabrielle tenta d'étouffer un bâillement, prenant subitement conscience qu'elle était réveillée depuis un sacré bout de temps déjà, et que la fatigue se rappelait inévitablement à elle. Elle donnerait tout pour s'allonger sur son lit et faire une sieste, surtout après sa journée à Europa Park. Mais bon, ils avaient une mission à accomplir.

Elle pénétra dans le hall du bunker et se stoppa net en voyant la table lumineuse face à elle. Une chaleur s'empara à nouveau de ses joues quand elle réalisa que c'était là que Castiel et Dean avaient…

Elle se racla la gorge et observa Sam s'installer avec une nonchalance feinte sur l'un des sièges. Quant aux principaux concernés qui s'étaient fait un malin plaisir d'investir cette pièce les dernières heures, ils s'assirent côte à côte, échangeant un sourire entendu alors que leurs yeux brillaient d'un éclat…

Gabrielle tira une chaise vers elle et inspira profondément.

Elle n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise de se dire que si Castiel et Dean avaient été seuls, ils auraient très certainement remis ça. Immédiatement. Bon sang, ils avaient des chambres pour ça non ?

Elle s'approcha avec prudence du meuble où elle s'accouda, accordant son attention à l'ange qui lisait désormais l'ouvrage entre ses mains, son… Amant ? – oui, le terme convenait, il fallait l'admettre – faisant de même par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu as lu l'ensemble des ingrédients ? s'enquit Castiel alors que ses yeux suivaient les lignes d'écriture

\- Non, avoua-t-elle, Je me suis surtout concentrée sur son utilisation. Pourquoi ? »

L'ange fronça les sourcils avant de relever son regard.

« Eh bien… La plupart des ingrédients sont des choses… Classiques je dirais, expliqua-t-il, Mais…

\- Mais ? l'encouragea Sam alors que le cœur de la jeune fille résonnait étrangement dans sa poitrine

\- Il est dit ici que nous avons aussi besoin de l'objet responsable du voyage dimensionnel, les informa-t-il en faisant glisser l'ouvrage au cadet des Winchester

\- Sérieux ?! s'exclama Gabrielle en faisant rouler son fauteuil pour s'approcher de Sam qui se concentrait sur la liste d'ingrédients

\- Sérieux, répéta son ami, Si nous sommes incapables de trouver ce qui t'a amenée ici, nous ne pourrons pas espérer te renvoyer. »

Elle lut avec attention, espérant que Castiel se soit trompé, mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle inspira bruyamment avant de se passer avec impatience les mains sur le visage.

« Formidable, rumina-t-elle en levant ses paumes vers le ciel avant de s'enfoncer au fond de son siège, bras croisés

\- Gaby, intervint Sam, Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce qui a provoqué ta venue ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je vous avais déjà tout dit… » répondit-elle, défaitiste

Elle soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant sous la frustration, les breloques de son bracelet cliquetant à son oreille.

« Ca veut dire quoi ? poursuivit-elle, Que cette solution fonctionnera pas ? Qu'il faut trouver autre chose ? Que je vais rester bloquée ici ?

\- Ne dis pas ça, voulut la rassurer Sam en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule, On trouvera. On t'a promis que tu rentrerais chez toi.

\- Oui, je sais, mais si je… Hey, Cass ?! »

Sans qu'elle ne le remarque, l'ange s'était approché d'elle et s'était saisi de son poignet qui dérangeait sa chevelure. Il l'observait désormais avec une attention démesurée, ce qui inquiéta la jeune fille.

« Heu… Cass ? Tu me fais mal… »

Il leva son regard sur elle et sembla enfin prendre conscience de la position inconfortable dans laquelle elle était par sa faute, le bras levé au-dessus de sa tête et le dos tordu.

« Oh… Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en plissant les yeux et en relâchant sa prise, Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer ton bracelet s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se massait le bras

\- Mon bracelet ? répéta-t-elle, perplexe

\- Oui. »

Son regard était si pressant qu'elle ne chercha pas à comprendre davantage. Elle ouvrit le fermoir et récupéra le bijou qu'elle lui tendit, toujours avec confusion. Castiel l'approcha de son visage, tandis que Sam et Dean s'étaient installés à leurs côtés, curieux de savoir ce qui intéressait tant leur ami dans cette babiole.

« Cass ? finit par demander Dean, pas plus avancé que les autres

\- Où l'as-tu eu ? demanda l'ange en effleurant avec révérence les pierres accrochées aux fils de laine

\- Euh… hésita Gabrielle avant de se reprendre, C'est un cadeau de ma grand-mère. Mais pourquoi, qu'est-ce que…

\- Et où l'a-t-elle trouvé ? » l'interrompit-il à nouveau

Gabrielle ouvrit la bouche avant d'échanger un regard perdu avec les Winchester, qui ne surent qu'hausser les épaules.

« Elle l'a ramené du Mexique, continua-t-elle alors que Castiel saisissait une perle noire

\- Cass, intervint Sam, Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? »

L'ange se tourna vers eux et leur désigna la pierre aux légers reflets colorés.

« Cette pierre, c'est une obsidienne œil céleste. »

Un silence pas moins perdu lui répondit.

« Pardon ? demanda Dean

\- Une obsidienne œil céleste, répéta Castiel alors que Sam se saisissait du bijou à son tour, Egalement connue sous le nom d'obsidienne arc-en-ciel à cause de sa couleur.

\- Et ? le pressa le cadet des Winchester, curieux alors qu'il faisait miroiter la pierre

\- C'est une variété d'obsidienne très puissante, qui permet de se connecter à une source divine dans une quête de vérité et de connaissance qui peut transcender les dimensions, en connectant l'esprit à des plans supérieurs.

\- Tu déconnes ? s'exclama Gabrielle, médusée, en observant du coin de l'œil son bracelet passer dans les mains de Dean

\- Pas du tout, lui assura-t-il, Elle permet également d'activer le troisième œil d'une personne, afin de voir les choses cachées, tout en attirant sur soi la protection céleste. Je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt… conclut-il, songeur

\- Et tu crois que c'est ça qui a conduit Gabrielle ici ? s'enquit Sam, comprenant son raisonnement

\- J'en suis persuadé. Les pierres de son bracelet ont une très forte empreinte divine, et cela ne m'étonne pas vu sa provenance.

\- Ha bon ? demanda à son tour Dean

\- Ce bijou vient du Mexique, la terre d'origine des Aztèques. Ils ont été l'un des rares peuples à comprendre et à s'ouvrir aux propriétés divines que mon père avait conférées à ces pierres. J'imagine que leurs connaissances et leurs croyances ont continué d'être transmises dans cette région, ce qui a permis la conservation de la puissance originelle de l'obsidienne.

\- Attends, attends, attends, réalisa Gabrielle, Même si Chuck a rendu ces cailloux magiques, je rappelle que le surnaturel n'existe pas chez moi.

\- En es-tu sûre ? interrogea Castiel de son regard perçant

\- Bien sûr ! Je…

\- Gaby, la coupa Sam, Peut-être bien que le surnaturel chez toi n'est pas tout à fait le même que le nôtre. Après tout, pourrais-tu nous assurer que personne dans ton monde ne croit à la spiritualité et aux vertus de certaines pierres ? »

Elle voulut nier, encore. Mais elle devait bien reconnaître que si elle cherchait « obsidienne » une fois rentrée chez elle, elle tomberait très certainement sur les mêmes propriétés que venait d'énumérer Castiel. Alors quoi ? Il existait quand même des pierres magiques chez elle ? Apparemment. Et peut-être que les origines de leurs propriétés s'étaient perdues avec le temps. Après tout, si Chuck était omniscient et omnipotent, peut-être bien que ce qu'il avait fait dans ce monde-ci s'était avéré vrai dans le sien également.

« Ok… Un point pour vous, admit-elle, Donc ce serait ces obsidiennes qui m'ont fait venir ici. Mais pour quelle raison ? »

Parce qu'après tout, elle n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse à cette question.

« J'en sais rien, répondit Dean, Cass a parlé de quête de vérité. Un genre de voyage initiatique, d'introspection. T'avais pas des choses à régler… Avec nous ? » finit-il en la fixant intensément

Elle resta figée de longues secondes, passant son regard de l'un à l'autre.

Si…

Bien sûr qu'elle avait eu des choses à régler avec eux. Avec chacun d'entre eux. Se pourrait-il vraiment que la fugace pensée qu'elle avait eue avant de s'endormir avait été la raison de son voyage ? Que le pouvoir des pierres, associé à son désir de leur dire leurs quatre vérités, avaient permis ce changement de dimension ?

Elle se massa la tempe alors qu'un léger mal de crâne pointait le bout de son nez.

Cela semblait dingue, mais la seule réponse cohérente. Et puis, comme l'avait dit une fois un grand homme, une fois qu'on a éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable que cela soit, doit être la vérité.

Ouais. Elle citait Sherlock. Un grand homme elle vous avait dit !

« Peut-être… avoua-t-elle en croisant les bras, C'est vrai que ça semble logique. »

Elle accrocha le regard imperturbable de Dean et un léger sourire courba ses lèvres.

« Et si c'est le cas, je crois qu'on peut dire que mon voyage initiatique est terminé. »

Appuyant ses propos, elle observa avec attention les hommes autour d'elle, ravie d'avoir pu éclairer Sam sur certains sujets, d'avoir rassuré Castiel sur d'autres et d'avoir été, d'une certaine façon elle l'espérait, un catalyseur pour Dean. Finalement, elle ne s'en était pas si mal sortie.

« Et maintenant qu'on a l'élément manquant, poursuivit Castiel, Nous n'aurons plus aucun problème à te renvoyer chez toi. »

Elle acquiesça doucement avant qu'un bâillement ne la prenne soudainement.

« Bonne nouvelle… souffla-t-elle, Mais est-ce qu'il serait possible de s'occuper du sortilège… Demain ? J'ai besoin de dormir je crois. »

Dean et Sam froncèrent les sourcils avant que le cadet ne jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« On est seulement en milieu d'aprèm, remarqua-t-il, fort judicieusement se dit la jeune fille, mais…

\- Je sais, répondit-elle, Mais je suis réveillée depuis… Une heure du matin. »

Les Winchester lui jetèrent un regard perplexe, jusqu'à ce que Castiel n'intervienne.

« Décalage horaire allemand. »

Ils hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs.

« Pas de problème Gaby, l'informa Sam, Va te reposer. On te fera repartir demain. D'ici là… »

Il dévisagea son frère et Castiel.

« On va vérifier les ingrédients nécessaires. »

Tous deux approuvèrent sans un mot alors que Gabrielle se levait de son fauteuil.

« Ca me va. Bonne nuit à tous ! »

Un concert de « bonne nuit » lui répondit et elle se dirigea vers les couloirs, la perspective de s'affaler sur son matelas se faisant de plus en plus attrayante. Parce que, certes, la journée avait été géniale, sur plusieurs sujets. Et elle se ferait un plaisir d'y repenser plus tard. Oh oui, un plaisir.

Mais pour le moment… Dodo. Elle en avait besoin.

oOo

Quand elle se réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard, elle prit une profonde inspiration tout en se redressant sur son matelas. Ca y était… Elle allait repartir. Et elle avait encore du mal à se faire totalement à l'idée !

Bâillant fort peu discrètement, elle repoussa ses couvertures avant de sortir de sa chambre et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle passa de l'eau fraîche sur ses yeux qu'elle frotta doucement, avant de s'observer dans le miroir face à elle.

Elle se sentait… Etrange. Comme si elle était elle sans être elle. La faute à cette expérience déroutante qu'elle venait de vivre ? Peut-être bien. Après tout, n'était-ce pas le propre des « voyages initiatiques » ? Mieux se connaître ? Arriver à être en accord avec soi ? Réussir à exprimer ce qu'il y a au plus profond de soi ?

Elle esquissa un sourire.

Elle devrait remercier les obsidiennes. Et sa grand-mère. Et les Aztèques. Et Chuck peut-être aussi. Où qu'il soit. Probablement sur une chaise longue à siroter des cocktails dans un autre univers, Amara à ses côtés en train de peindre, si on lui demandait son avis.

Enfin bref.

Elle se redressa et passa une main dans sa chevelure désordonnée avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa tenue. Elle hésita de longues secondes avant de retourner dans sa chambre, se saisissant au passage d'une jupe crème et d'un chemisier assorti. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit, ni du moment où elle allait se retrouver une fois rentrée, alors autant assurer ses arrières, non ?

Une fois habillée, elle décida de se rendre dans la bibliothèque, et fut surprise de voir que toutes les lumières y étaient encore allumées.

Elle s'approcha doucement, et sentit une émotion violente étreindre son cœur quand elle vit Sam, toujours assis sur son fauteuil, des herbes étranges entre ses doigts, et Dean et Castiel, face à lui, épaule contre épaule, leurs doigts discrètement enlacés autour du bracelet qu'elle leur avait laissé. A leurs côtés, étalés sur la table, une multitude de fioles et d'objets que le cadet des Winchester regardait de temps en temps, de toute évidence bien plus intéressé par les deux autres qui se regardaient, eux.

La douceur du sourire de Sam…

La tendresse de l'échange entre Dean et Castiel….

Ils semblaient… Heureux. Et Gabrielle ne demandait rien de plus.

« Salut les garçons ! »

Elle pénétra dans la salle des opérations. Et elle put constater qu'il était à peine plus de minuit. Pas étonnant qu'ils ne soient pas encore couchés.

« Bien reposée Gabrielle ? demanda Castiel

\- Ca va mieux, merci, sourit-elle

\- Prête à repartir ? » s'enquit Sam à son tour

Elle le dévisagea avec attention avant de hocher la tête.

« Je crois bien. »

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu avant que Castiel ne se lève, le bijou de la jeune fille dans sa main, Dean sur ses talons.

« Nous avons lancé le sort sur ton bracelet, annonça-t-il en désignant l'objet, Une fois que tu l'auras noué autour de ton poignet, tu rentreras chez toi. » compléta-t-il en lui tendant

Elle s'en saisit délicatement et elle observa l'éclat des obsidiennes sous ses doigts.

Un silence s'ensuivit.

Jusqu'à ce que Sam n'intervienne.

« Gaby ? Tout va bien ? »

Elle acquiesça avant de lever son regard sur lui.

« Tout va bien, le rassura-t-elle, Je voulais juste… »

Elle les regarda successivement.

« Je voulais juste vous remercier. De m'avoir accueillie. Et… De ne pas m'avoir mis une balle dans la tête quand je suis apparue. Et merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi… »

Sa voix se craquela sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher.

« Oh Gaby… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se retrouva à moitié étouffée par l'étreinte d' _élan_ de Sam, qui la serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Merci à **toi** … » souffla-t-il contre ses cheveux, et elle n'eut pas besoin de plus de précision pour comprendre l'étendue de ses remerciements

Elle lui rendit son étreinte sans réfléchir davantage.

Et quand il finit par s'éloigner, ses yeux brillaient d'une joie qu'elle ne lui avait plus vue depuis bien longtemps. Une joie dont elle espérait être le témoin encore de nombreuses fois.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Castiel dont les prunelles irradiaient d'une émotion qui lui fit mal au cœur.

« Cass… commença-t-elle, Je… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'ange l'attirait également contre lui, avec une ferveur qui fit passer le câlin éléphantesque de Sam pour une douce caresse.

« Cass… souffla-t-elle contre sa poitrine, ses bras venant l'enlacer à son tour, son cœur cognant avec bien trop de force dans sa poitrine

\- Tu vas me manquer… murmura-t-il à son oreille

\- Toi aussi… avoua-t-elle, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder, Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir rencontré.

\- Moi aussi. »

Ils s'éloignèrent, sans pour autant réussir à séparer leurs mains.

« Nous n'aurons jamais de tes nouvelles j'imagine ?...

\- Non, confirma-t-elle en secouant la tête, Moi, j'en aurai de vous. Grâce à la série, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Sam, Mais dans l'autre sens… »

Castiel baissa les yeux, avant de s'avancer pour embrasser le front de Gabrielle. Qui fut réellement à deux doigts de fondre en larmes à ce geste.

Elle inspira profondément alors que Castiel faisait un pas arrière, et elle se tourna, avec une certaine appréhension, vers Dean.

Qui la regarda de haut en bas, sans un mot.

Avant de tendre une main vers elle.

Elle l'observa sans rien dire, avant de s'en saisir délicatement, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon retour Gabrielle, dit-il simplement, et elle sourit d'autant plus, Je sais que je n'ai pas été des plus sympas avec toi, mais sache que… »

Il regarda successivement son frère et son ange, puis réaccorda toute son attention à la jeune fille.

« Ca va me faire bizarre de ne plus voir ta tête au bunker. »

Elle explosa de rire – les nerfs sûrement – et Dean esquissa un sourire lui aussi. Cela ressemblait à des excuses, et elle s'en contentait parfaitement.

« Merci aussi, ajouta-t-il après un court moment, presque du bout des lèvres, et une joie fière explosa dans ses veines

\- Je t'en prie. Ca m'a vraiment, **vraiment** , fait plaisir de te connaître. »

Elle le pensait. Et elle espérait sincèrement qu'il en avait conscience.

Leurs mains se séparèrent, et elle croisa le regard brillant de Castiel. Et son cœur manqua chavirer. A nouveau.

« Bon et bien… fit-elle en triturant les pierres de son bracelet, Je vais… Y aller. J'ai adoré ces moments passés avec vous. »

Elle les observa tour à tour, pas certaine d'être prête à partir finalement.

« Prenez bien soin de vous. Prenez bien soin **des uns des autres** , promis ? »

Ils acquiescèrent tous, Sam les bras croisés sur sa poitrine jetant un coup d'œil en coin à Castiel, et Dean qui avait posé une main protectrice sur son épaule.

« Promis. » répondit Dean, ses yeux se perdant dans le regard de son amant

Elle sourit à nouveau, et se tourna vers l'ange.

« Cass… souffla-t-elle, Tu pourrais… ? »

Elle laissa sa question en suspens, lui tendant le bracelet ouvert.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien de longues secondes avant de hocher la tête. Il se saisit des deux extrémités du bijou qu'il passa autour du poignet de la jeune fille. Il approcha le fermoir de la boucle, doucement, presque craintivement.

« _Cass…_ »

Il la regarda.

« _Tout va bien se passer._ »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'il refermait le bracelet.

Les ténèbres envahirent sa vision.

Et les yeux bleus profonds de Castiel furent la dernière chose dont elle eut conscience.

* * *

 _ **A suivre.**_

* * *

 **Et voilà, une page se tourne. On se retrouve la prochaine fois... Pour le dernier chapitre je crois bien. (Mon Dieu le temps file ! :O)**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé en tous cas.**

 **Je vous embrasse bien fort !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	11. Partie 11

**Bonjour tout le monde ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le dernier chapitre de "C'est quoi le contraire "The French Mistake"?", et ça me fait bizarre de laisser cette histoire derrière moi aussi. Je voulais encore remercier tous ceux qui l'ont suivie depuis le début, ceux qui l'ont mise en favori, ceux qui l'ont commentée. Je suis vraiment touchée que Gabrielle et ses aventures avec notre chère TFW** **vous aient plu !**

 **J'en profite aussi pour remercier _Anokade_ à qui j'ai complètement oublié de répondre sur la partie 9 (Ca m'arrive pas d'habitude :( ). Bref, merci à toi, merci d'aimer, et j'espère que cette fin te plaira !**

 **Trêve** **de blabla, place à la suite (plus courte que les autres chapitres, désolée ;))**

 **Enjoy !**

 **[PS: Cette fois, les paroles en italique, c'est de l'anglais :)]**

 **[PPS: Bonne fête nationale à tous les Français ! *coeur*]**

* * *

 **C'est quoi le contraire de "The French Mistake" ?** **(Partie 11)**

 _*Heaaaaaart beaaaaaats faaaast*_

 _*Colors and proooooomiiiiiiiiseeeees*_

 _*How to be braaaave*_

 _*How can I looooove when IIIIIII'm afraiiiiid tooooo faaaaaal*_

 _*But watching you staaaan…*_

Gabrielle appuya férocement sur la touche centrale de son téléphone pour faire taire son réveil.

7h30.

Elle se tourna dans ses draps et ouvrit difficilement les yeux sur son plafond, l'esprit vaguement embrumé. Elle se frotta les yeux nonchalamment en bâillant alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour se redresser sur son matelas. Le bruissement écorcha ses oreilles et elle prit une profonde inspiration en allumant sa lumière de chevet. La luminosité l'agressa, comme chaque matin, et elle retint son grognement d'ours mal lâché.

Une fois ses yeux habitués à la clarté, elle regarda tout autour d'elle, confuse.

Sa chambre.

Rien d'anormal jusque-là.

Alors pourquoi était-elle surprise de la découvrir ?

Pourquoi trouvait-elle étrange d'être entourée par des murs ornés de ses décorations et de ses photos ?

Deux yeux bleus fixés sur elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil au bracelet attaché à son poignet. Elle l'effleura doucement, tendrement, un étrange sentiment protecteur naissant dans son ventre.

 _Obsidienne œil céleste._

D'où lui venait ce nom ?

 _Et tu crois que c'est ça qui a conduit Gabrielle ici ?_

Une voix. Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle le savait. Mais celle-ci semblait prendre un malin plaisir à disparaître avec les derniers vestiges de son sommeil.

 _Vous vous souvenez de « The French Mistake » ?_

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête que cet épisode de Supernatural était important ?

 _Je voulais juste… Vérifier que cette histoire de changement de monde était vraie._

Ok. Changement de monde. The French Mistake. Elle voyait le lien. Mais qu'est-ce que son subconscient lui avait encore inventé ?

 _Tu vas me manquer…_

A nouveau ces yeux bleus. Un regard qu'elle avait déjà vu. Plusieurs fois. Elle en était certaine.

 _Et je sais même pas pourquoi je m'amuse à vous expliquer tout ça alors que vous n'êtes qu'un rêve._

Un rêve ?

 _Cass…_

Castiel.

 _Parce que tu comptes Castiel. Bordel, oui, tu comptes, tu m'entends ?!_

Il y avait une telle hargne dans sa propre voix…

 _Pour sa défense, je ne le voyais pas non plus…_

Sam. Elle avait parlé avec Sam ?

 _Gaby…_

Elle l'entendait encore. Son surnom. Avec la voix du cadet des Winchester.

 _Je ne suis pas ton pote et je ne le serai jamais._

Et la voix de Dean. Tranchante.

 _Prenez bien soin_ _ **des uns des autres**_ _, promis ?_

Et la sienne à nouveau. S'adressant à trois personnes. Trois hommes.

Castiel.

Sam.

Dean.

Elle se prit le visage entre ses mains.

Ce qui explosait dans sa tête n'avait aucun sens.

Une bataille de polochons.

De la barbe-à-papa.

Du fromage en spray.

Des sourires tendres.

La banquette arrière de l'Impala.

Une odeur de framboise.

How I Met Your Mother.

Des baisers enflammés.

Elle inspira et abandonna ses couvertures, exposant son corps habillé de son pyjama à l'air frais de la pièce.

Pyjama...

Elle frissonna.

 _Alors pourquoi rêves-tu d'être ici, en_ _ **pyjama**_ _?_

Elle passa une main incertaine sur ses vêtements.

 _Une jupe crème et un chemisier assorti._

C'était pas ça qu'elle était supposée porter ?

Elle se massa les temps avant de soupirer.

Elle tenait sans doute l'oscar du rêve le plus bizarre qu'elle ait fait…

Elle sortit et claqua la porte de sa chambre.

oOo

La matinée de son samedi se passa comme d'habitude. Tout comme le reste de sa semaine.

Elle écouta à moitié en amphi – en même temps certaines interventions tenaient plus du somnifère que du cours –, elle retrouva les membres de son groupe de projet pour travailler, elle sortit avec des amis pour un karaoké – enfin une _gueulante_ commune –, alla courir un soir avec son frère…

D'ailleurs, elle avait réellement eu un sentiment étrange en voyant ses parents, son frère et sa sœur lors du déjeuner de samedi. Comme si elle ne les avait pas vus depuis plusieurs jours…

Mais bon, elle digressait.

Donc, tout ça pour dire que la semaine s'était passée sans encombre. Elle avait eu plusieurs réminiscences de son rêve cependant, celles-ci ressurgissant avec une acuité étonnante.

Une discussion dans la cuisine avec Castiel.

Des courses avec Sam.

Une engueulade avec Dean.

Un échange à cœur ouvert.

Une sortie à Europa Park.

Et puis…

Un sourire.

Dean et Castiel usant sans scrupule de la salle des opérations…

Ouais…

Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait qu'il y avait peut-être des idées pour une fanfiction.

Enfin, bref. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses. En ce vendredi soir, elle allait se faire un plaisir de regarder l'épisode de la semaine _avant_ de songer qu'il faudrait, encore, modifier le cours de la série.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et elle abandonna la viande qu'elle coupait avec sa sœur pour s'en saisir.

* * *

 _ **De : Daphné Coss**_

 **19 :51**

Meuf ! L'épisode de cette semaine ! :O

* * *

Elle haussa un sourcil.

* * *

 _ **A : Daphné Coss**_

 **19 :52**

Pas de spoils, je veux rien savoir !

* * *

 _ **De : Daphné Coss**_

 **19 :54**

Je SAIS ! Alors évite les réseaux ;) Tumblr tu oublies. Les gens doivent devenir dingues ! :D

* * *

Ok. Là, sa curiosité était _un peu_ titillée.

* * *

 _ **A : Daphné Coss**_

 **19 :56**

Je te déteste de me faire ça.

* * *

 _ **De : Daphné Coss**_

 **20 :00**

Moi aussi je t'aime *coeur*

 **20 :02**

Plus sérieusement, préviens moi quand tu l'as vu. Je veux savoir ta réaction ! :-*

* * *

 _ **A : Daphné Coss**_

 **20 :05**

Ca marche :P

* * *

Elle rangea à nouveau son téléphone, mourant encore plus d'envie d'aller voir cet épisode. Ce fut tout juste si elle ne trépigna pas pendant tout le repas…

Finalement, dès qu'elle le put, elle s'enfuit dans la salle de bain, prit sa douche, mit son pyjama, retourna en trombe dans sa chambre où elle se fit un devoir de chercher le dernier épisode de Supernatural.

Confortablement installée sur son lit, son casque sur les oreilles, elle appuya sur Play.

oOo

L'épisode n'avait rien d'exceptionnel pour le moment. Une chasse tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Même si elle devait admettre que les personnages avaient l'air, étrangement, bien plus sereins que d'habitudes. Sam souriait avec plus de conviction, quant à Dean et Castiel… Ils semblaient se faire un point d'honneur à veiller l'un sur l'autre, quitte à être presque _accrochés_ l'un à l'autre… Non pas qu'elle s'en plaigne. Elle adorait les voir interagir de cette façon…

Mais elle en était quasiment à la fin de l'épisode, ils étaient rentrés au bunker, et si elle était honnête, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre l'engouement dont avait fait preuve Daphné par SMS.

L'image se concentra sur Castiel, assis sur le lit de sa chambre, le trench-coat sur les draps, pensif de toute évidence. Sa solitude fut troublée par Dean qui entra dans la pièce.

« _Hey Cass…_ »

Le chasseur vint s'assoir à ses côtés, ses coudes sur ses genoux.

« _Tout va bien ?_ » demanda-t-il sans le lâcher du regard

L'ange ne répondit rien avant de soupirer.

 _« Gabriel me manque… »_

Gabrielle fronça les sourcils.

Gabriel ? Pourquoi Gabriel ? Après plusieurs saisons sans réellement faire mention de l'archange, pourquoi Castiel balancerait-il ça ?

Dean resta silencieux quelques instants avant que son bras ne vienne enlacer les épaules de son ami.

« _A moi aussi…_ » murmura-t-il contre son oreille, et Castiel tourna son visage vers lui, leurs lèvres proches… Si proches…

Et quelque chose dans leur proximité emballa le cœur de la jeune fille.

« _Vraiment ?_ » taquina l'ange, souriant doucement

Dean rit en s'éloignant légèrement.

« _Vraiment_ , confirma-t-il, _Je suis le premier étonné, je t'avoue._ »

Il observa avec attention le meuble de la chambre sur lequel trônait une photo encadrée.

Un étrange pressentiment enserra sa gorge alors qu'elle jurait reconnaître le design de la photo.

« _Allez mon ange_ , reprit le chasseur en embrassant Castiel sur le front, _Sam nous attend pour manger._ »

L'interpellé hocha la tête et ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement avant de sortir de la pièce.

Leurs mains liées l'une à l'autre.

L'écran devint noir et les crédits apparurent.

Gabrielle réussit à mettre pause, dans un état second.

Oh putain.

Ils…

Ils étaient…

Bordel de merde ?!

Elle se saisit de son téléphone.

* * *

 _ **A : Daphné Coss**_

 **22 :27**

DESTIEL IS CANON ?!

* * *

Et alors qu'elle reposait son portable sur sa table de chevet, elle rechercha la scène où on voyait à peu près correctement la fameuse photographie.

Elle plissa les yeux.

Un quadrillage foncé.

Des sièges noirs.

Par rangées de quatre.

Un homme en trench-coat marron.

A ses côtés, une silhouette féminine vêtue de bordeaux…

 _Elle choisit finalement un tailleur pantalon d'un bordeaux sombre._

Double bordel de merde.

Le Silver Star avec Castiel ?

Et Gabriel qui lui manquait ?

 _Tu vas me manquer…_

La voix de Castiel qui s'adressait à elle résonna à nouveau.

Pas Gabriel.

 _Gabrielle._

Et tous les détails de son rêve ressurgirent.

Aussi précis que des _souvenirs_.

Elle resta figée de longues secondes, sa respiration bien trop rapide, alors qu'elle réalisait.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Elle n'avait pas _du tout_ rêvé.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, un rire nerveux menaçant d'éclater dans sa poitrine…

*VrrrrrrVrrrrr*

Elle releva la tête et se saisit son portable.

* * *

 _ **De : Daphné Coss**_

 **22:39**

Et pas qu'un peu là ! Je suis choquée :O

 **22 :40**

Et heureuse :P

 **22 :40**

Mais pas mal choquée x)

* * *

Le rire de Gabrielle éclata finalement alors qu'elle tapait sa réponse.

* * *

 _ **A : Daphné Coss**_

 **22 :42**

Tu m'étonnes… #finally

* * *

 _ **De : Daphné Coss**_

 **22:45**

Je peux mourir en paix maintenant.

* * *

 _ **A : Daphné Coss**_

 **22 :47**

xP

 **22 :48**

Evite quand même, hein *coeur*

* * *

 _ **De : Daphné Coss**_

 **22:53**

T'inquiète. Là, je vais juste me coucher en espérant ne pas me réveiller demain en réalisant que c'était une blague :D

* * *

Gabrielle lut le message avec un sourire entendu qu'elle ne pouvait partager avec personne.

* * *

 _ **De : Daphné Coss**_

 **22:56**

Bonne nuit Gaby !

* * *

 _ **A : Daphné Coss**_

 **22 :57**

Bonne nuit :-*

* * *

Elle reposa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle hésita un bref instant mais finit par ouvrir Tumblr.

Une avalanche de posts tous plus abasourdis les uns que les autres.

Des screenshots de la scène.

Des gifs déjà reblogués des milliers de fois.

Et, plus drôle, de multiples interprétations du « I miss Gabriel » de Castiel.

Elle se retint de rire à nouveau.

Cela semblait si énorme…

Et alors qu'elle fermait les onglets de son ordinateur qu'elle éteignit ensuite, elle réalisa la chance qu'elle avait eu par rapport aux autres fans.

Elle avait vu l'évolution de la Team Free Will.

Elle avait vu ce qui avait conduit à cette révélation.

Mieux, elle y avait participé.

Et même si cette participation ne serait jamais portée sur l'écran, même si elle ne serait jamais connue du fandom, les conséquences qu'elle avait engendrées ne semblaient pas… Tirées les cheveux.

Non.

Cette scène entre Dean et Castiel était même cohérente par rapport au reste de la série. Leur échange semblait simplement venir confirmer, discrètement certes, les nombreuses convictions qu'avaient les fans sur leur relation. Après tout, le subtext avait tellement gagné en force ces dernières saisons que cette façon de démontrer la véracité du Destiel était tout à fait compréhensible.

Elle déposa son ordinateur sur son bureau avant de se hisser à nouveau sur son lit, éteindre la lumière et s'emmitoufler dans sa couverture.

Dans la chaleur de ses draps, elle amena son poignet orné du bracelet contre sa poitrine.

Et alors que le sommeil la gagnait, elle se fit la réflexion que ce serait vraiment sympa et intéressant de connaître désormais les réactions vis à vis du Destiel de Jensen, Jared et Misha…

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Et voilà. On y est. La dernière partie. Je pensais pas que cette histoire prendrait autant de place et que je la développerais autant (Pour être honnête, je l'imaginais comme un OS au départ x)). J'espère en tous cas que cette conclusion vous a plu, et je vous embrasse encore tous du fond du coeur !**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je sais déjà quels sont les prochains textes que je publierai. Deux OS totalement différents mais qu'il me tarde de travailler ! :) Peut-être nous retrouverons nous là- bas ! En attendant, bonnes vacances et bon été *bisous***

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


End file.
